Deidara's Story
by Razzberryfig
Summary: In the end Deidara found his true joy, but it wasn't easy path to find this truth. His childhood endured some of worst hardships any child could not last one day through, yet he survied...And how did he make such jutsu? NOW COMPLETED
1. Fireworks

Okay so I just got this really awesome story for deidara's past and I want to see how far I can get. I'm making this up as I go along. I'm really happy with the beginning I'm about to start with! Well enjoy!

Lilly

* * *

Humid air ran through quiet village of the Rock. The ground was hard and dry with small patches of semi-green grass placed around the large village. As peaceful as it seemed the people of the village were mostly crude and anti-social. Barely anyone had at least half a heart. It was hard to make friends even if you were just a little different or special.

Deidara sat on the ground by the small semi-patches of green grass. He had no friends, he wasn't avoided, instead he was beaten by older children and even thier parents sometimes, he would much rather be avoided, but he had nothing that could keep them away. He wasnt even sure if his own parents liked him, but he defiantly knew that his older brother hated him. Deidara would think the same thing everytime he came here: why was he different from everyone else in his family? Why did it have to be him? All these disgusting hands would do was draw beatings to him self and make stupid figures with clay that could fly him around. He would hear people say that they were glad that he hadn't figured out the dangers of his hands. He wondered what were the dangers.

Being alone, he wished that they could see how it felt.

"I better get home soon," Deidara snapped out of his question faze and realized that it was getting dark.

He walked towards the village. It seem to glare at him when he looked up at it. It always seems when your walking through the streets that everyone glares at you waiting to attack and it always felt awkward. He always heard good things about the Leaf Village. He wished that he lived there even though they were the reason of the suffering Iwa.

Once again he snapped out of his faze, noticing that he reached his home. It was small and enough for the size of his family. Deidara's older brother was named Inomi and he was the main reason why he was always away. All he did was throw him around and disgrace him infront of others.

"Finally your home, your mother needs help cleaning up dinner," His father was outside on the porch smoking. Deidara found it annoying that he smoked. But apart from that he walked past him without making eye contact.

Deidara came up and started to help washing the dishes. "Oh, your home, I'm sorry but, there's no more dinner left. You'll have to make yourself something," She said softly.

"Okay,"

Inomi walked in through the kitchen door with groceries. "Too bad, I forgot that you lived with us so ate as much as I could," He said cruely. He put down the bags and went outside to talk to one of his friends.

Deidara didn't respond. "Be nice to each other, please," Thier mother asked quietly.

"Don't forget we had dinner early becuase of the village's birthday celebretion," Deidara's father walked in at the moment.

Deidara's mother agreed, "Yes, we better get going now."

A large amount of people were walking down to the middle of the Rock village for the Village's Birthhday Celebration. "What are they gonna do?" Deidara asked.

"You'll see," His mother said

They stopped at a small coffee shop to get some warm drinks for the display. When they got there, people were sitting all around a large stage where anouncements were usually made from Tsuchikage or someone important. Most of the people were villagers due to war. "Good evening" a booming voice came from the stage. That caught everyone's attention.

"Even though we are in a tight fix with Konoha, we need to celebrate our village's birthday because it's a very important holiday for me. So! Here is our gift to the village!" the Kage yelled proudly.

BANG!

BOOM!

Fireworks of every color sprouted into the sky. Deidara stared into them with amazement. "Fireworks, there so powerful and creative." He thought to himself, All he could do was just stared at the colors and explosions. Inomi looked down at his little brother, it was the first time he had ever seen fireworks and it made him to see his little brother smiling. Inomi looked as his cocoa and then he smirk. "I've got it."

SPALSH!

"Ahhh! What was that for, that was really hot!" Deidara said rubbing his eyes.

"Stop smirking, Seeing you smile makes me cringe! You don't have the kind of face that's meant to smile!," Inomi waited for him to start crying. Deidara gave him a face that just said -I don't deserve this.- Just the kind of face he was looking for.

"Your such an ass!" Deidara screamed. He looked at Inomi realizing he could get hurt, he scrambled to his feet and made a run for it.

"Why you little-"

His father grabbed Inomi on the shoulder right when he was about get up and chase him" Inomi leave him, "Inomi turned towards his dad and then looked back to the direction where his little brother was running. He had already lost sight of him.

"I know how you feel about your brother but sometimes you take it too far. Just watch the celebration for our village and forget about him," His mother said without looking at him.

Deidara ran towards the gates of the village, it was quiet around here all the house lights were off because everyone was at the show. He finally ran out of breath and slowed, he turned around the fireworks were still going. They still amazed him.

"Even though I'm farther away I can enjoy them now," Deidara told himself. He sat down in the middle of a dirt road and watched them without anyone bothering him.

BOOM!

BANG!

A little girl walked around not really heading to any particular area, just looking for a town to rest in. She looked up and saw the colorful explosions shooting up into the night sky.

"CIVILIZATION!" She began running towards the fireworks. "Man, I'm Starving!"

Finally she reached the gates of the village. She looked oddly at man who was in a booth right by the gates asleep, he looked drunk too.

"This place is huge!" She thought out loud as she walked through the gates. Then she stopped dead in her tracks to see a little boy the same age as her sitting randomly in the middle of the road.

"Huh...?" The little boy turned his head around, and jumped to see a person behind him. He then got up and stared at her frightened. She raised an eyebrow towards him and blinked a couple of times. The both just stared at each other for a silent minute, finally she broke the silence.

"Can you stop looking at me like that, your creeping me out," She said tonelessly.

"I-Im sorry," Deidara said nervously.

* * *

Deidara is only 7 in this I'll tell you when he ages. So what do think! please review i want to know your thoughts!

Oh and im editing all the chapters so far they need more detail and grammar.


	2. Komi

Don't worry Deidara wont be emo for long. I just think that everyone has an emo era once in thier life and well that was his moment for him. ANWAYS! Here goes chapter 2!

Lilly

* * *

"Uhhh do you know where I am?" The girl slowly not sure what to make of him.

"The Rock Village?" Deidara said like he didn't know himself.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like you know where you are." she asked.

"I'm positive, I live here," Deidara told her.

"Oh! Sorry! Hehe. Seeing as you live here and all, could you show me where I could find a place to eat? I feel like I haven't eaten in years!"

"Sure…just follow me, okay," Deidara motioned his arm to follow him.

"My name is Komi, just Komi," Komi said happily. Deidara smiled a bit and then began walking, Komi followed after him. " my name is Deidara." He usually wouldn't tell his name to anyone or when they asked, he would pretend to not notice them, but for some reason this girl seemed glow with kindness and warmth. Although he wasn't sure if he could trust her yet.

Komi began to get uncomfortable, it was to quiet for her.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Komi asked.

"What? My favorite color, why would you want to know?" Deidara replied.

"Sometimes the colors people favor, reflect on what thier personality is like."

"Really?...Then I guess my favorite color is a bright red or bright yellow."

"Ha! I like white and electric blue."

They stopped at a large restaurant that read a sign "**Everything on the Menu Half its Price. Special Occasion."** They walked in, there were a couple other families sitting at tables, but besides that there weren't many people eating here tonight.

"It smells delicious in here! Don't you think Deidara?" She asked smelling the food. She looked around and then saw Deidara walking towards the door. "HEY! STOP!" Deidara turned back around to see Komi running towards him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to a table by a window. "I have plenty of money get what you want! Plus, you don't want to leave me all alone after we've become such good friends, I'll have no one else to hang with!" Komi pouted, then she put on some weird, demented face on. Well, to Deidara it was weird.

"It's alright, I'm not hungry," He said, trying to leave. " I need at least someone to talk to. Please?" Deidara seeing as she was nice decided to stay.

"Yes! Your gonna have to wait until I'm done, I have a feeling I should stick with you!" Komi said looking at the menu.

"Really…?" He said semi-happily.

A woman came by asking what they wanted and surprisingly Komi said everything on the specials menu, which was a lot. He hoped she knew that the specials menu didn't go with the -everything half priced- occasion.

"Au yoo fur yoo fon wan ani?" Komi asked her mouth filled with food.

Deidara shook his head no. While she was eating he took a long look at her and notice that she was a bit strange looking. She had crimson red hair that he had mistaken for being brown in the dark, her eyes were pitch black and slanted. She had these weird markings underneath her eyes, each with three sort of curved lines printed on her face. Then to her clothes, she wore chocolate brown finger gloves and had on some kind clothes a hospital patient would wear: white t-shirt with two laces in the back and white shorts, her shirt had the number 5664 printed on it too, kind of odd, but regular shoes. He found her odd because it's not common to see people with that color of hair. Here they usually have different kinds of browns, blondes, and sometimes whites.

Komi got food all over her. She was actually eating all of it to Deidara's surprise. "She must have been hungry" he thought to himself. After half an hour Komi finished her food.

"Man, that was some good eating. I should be good for the next couple of days! Thanks for showing me here."

The woman noticed that they finished and came back with the bill "Here you go! Just come up to the desk when your ready," she asked politely.

"Alright let's see how much this all was-"

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked noticing she looked a little worried.

Komi scanned the bill, looked up at Deidara, "Looks like we will have to scram, I don't have even half the money I need to pay this! C'mon lets go!" she said franticly.

"We can't just eat and run!" Deidara said.

"Yes we can!" Komi replied. She went over and sat next to Deidara then she took his arm and performed a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," She said quietly. Two clones came up, she grabbed Deidara's arm and they slipped out of the restaurant without being noticed. "I was so stuffed I didn't think I was gonna make it out of there!"

Deidara was speechless he can't believed he did that! But, something about it made him feel good, sneaky, he liked that. Komi smiled at him when he looked over at her but, then she looked down at his hands.

"Hey what's that! On your hand?" Komi asked pointing at Deidara's hand. He held up his hand towards his chest.

"It's nothing!" Komi came in front of him she pulled his hand away from his chest, which revealed the mouths squirming around on his palms.

"Whoa! THAT'S creepy! Why do you have mouths on your hands?"

"I was born l-like t-t-that," He said nervously.

Komi looked up at Deidara "I'm not gonna hate you for it, if that's what your thinking." She said still holding his hands up.

"Why…?"

"You can't help with what your born with!" Komi said giggling. She stood up at began walking backwards still facing Deidara. "How about we meet back here tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. Okay! I'll teach you the way of Komi since your a friend, ya know?"

"We're friends?"

"Yep! Whether you like it or not!"

"I Do! But...do you think we could meet at 7:00, I have school tomorrow," Deidara said.

"Sure thing! I can meet all your friends!" Komi said happily. "Well, see you tomorrow!" She turned around and began running down a street.

"eh...friends right," Deidara said hopelessly. He turned around and began to walk to his house.

"DEIDARA!" An angry voice boomed from ahead.

"Father?" Deidara's family stood ahead.

"Where have you been, you have school tomorrow! You have to get to bed!" His mother said angrily.

"Right," Deidara ran towards his family and they began walking. He was nervous and excited at the same time for tomorrow, this is probably the happiest he has ever been. It was the first person to really to except him.

* * *

Well that chapters' done two in the same day! Hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Earn Your Respect

It should of taken a load less time getting this chapter up! I was just being to lazy to put it up sorry!

Lilly

* * *

Deidara woke up and looked at the clock it was only five but he wanted to get out of the house before any of his family woke up. He tied his hair back and threw on some clean clothes and his shoes. He grabbed his backpack from the floor and stepped out of the house. It was still cool out and the sun had not yet rose from the horizon. Deidara walked down the streets barely anyone was awake at this time of day, and he figured that Komi wouldn't be awake anytime soon either. He decided he would go to the park for a while.

Finally Deidara found the park, he entered it and sat down on a bench under a tree. He pulled out some clay and put it in mouths of his hands. "I wonder what she'll think of my figures." He said to himself, watching his hand chew. "I hope she'll like them" He thought happily.

Deidara perked his head up, he heard something coming from the tree above him.

"uuuuhhgggg...," The voice from above groaned. The person from above was too far up in the tree so Deidara couldn't see who it was or at least what it was. He looked down at his fists and opened them to reveal two odd looking birds. He put the birds into his bag and looked back up at the tree.

PLOP

The figure fell down from the tree, it was a person and was covered twigs and leaves. The person turned thier head towards Deidara, realized that it was- "Wait... Komi?! What are you doing in a tree?!"

"Uhhh, I couldn't find a place sleep cause...uhhh to expensive...," Komi said still partially asleep. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty, or something around there."

Deidara pulled out the two birds he made earlier out of his bag and held them in his palms.

"What are those?" Komi asked.

"Clay figures that I made with my hands."

"Whoa! Really! So that's what those hands do!" Komi said picking up one of the clay figures.

"Yeah..."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of them if your hands can do something so creative as this." She examined the details of the bird and handed it back to Deidara. "What can the birds do?"

"I'm not exactly sure but they can turn to much more larger size and fly around. I'm pretty sure they do more but I don't know what yet." Deidara replied.

Hour and a half later Deidara lead Komi to his school, he felt the same everyday he went there, like a nervous wreck. He didn't show it but he was scared of the older kids there. They could easily beat on him becuase he had nothing to protect himself. Also, Deidara didn't want Komi to get hurt either.

They walked into the classroom and went to the middle table. Students stared at his new friend and others whispered. One boy glared at Komi, she finally turned her head around to find him staring and asked rudely, "Well stop staring at me you creep, it's not like I've got a giant mole in the middle of my forehead!" The kid stopped staring and she turned her head around to see Deidara laying his head down, trying not to laugh. No one around here had a real sense of humor.

"What so funny, I swear I don't have mole, I checked!" She said raising an eyebrow and then putting her head down like Deidara. Everybody turned thier heads towards Komi and Deidara to see who was talking about moles. The teacher looked up at her and called her down. Deidara and everyone else watched as she stepped down to the teachers desk.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked.

"Komi, just Komi," She replied.

"Next time you attend to a school have parents or guardians get you settled first. Don't just come in unexpectedly, it's rude," He said harshly.

"Ehh...right, sorry about that."

"And we'll need you to come in after school today." Komi nodded happily and walked up back to her desk with Deidara.

"What'd they want?"

"Don't worry. Nothing important,"

Morning class went by slowly. Deidara would have to wake Komi up several times when the teacher would come by. She asked him plenty of times "How do you stand this!?" and doodle on a piece of paper they were suppose to write an essay on. Deidara said that she should write the essay, but Komi just replied "I'm writing my essay through art! See!" The essay was suppose to be on how you do the clone Jutsu, which Deidara found dumb because they had already done essay with thier old teacher who died in an incident. The new teacher wouldn't believe the students though.

BRRIINNGG!

The bell finally rung. Everyone sprinted out of the class. Deidara got little worried when Komi sprinted out of the classroom dragging him behind, and knocking elbows, punches at kids all ages, and screaming "OUT OF MY WAY!" The last thing he wanted to do was start a fight with other kids. Unfortunately for her, she was the third to get out of the school building.

"Finally that's over with! It seem like we were in there forever!" Komi stretched her arms out and turned towards Deidara.

"You do know that we're only half way through school, this is just a lunch break."

"Whaaa...! Ahhh! You got to be kidding!" Komi complained.

"There's only two hours left, although," Deidara tried to cheer her up a little. He guessed that she hasn't gone to a school before.

Deidara looked behind Komi and saw older kid steaming his way over to her, he black eye and come to think of it Deidara was sure he saw him fall in the hallway. The older kid turned Komi around violently and started to burst. This was bad he really didn't like starting fights because no one would be on his side.

"YOU KNOCKED ME OVER!" He screamed. "YOUR GONNA PAY!" He punched her in the side of the cheek and she fell over. He came back over to her and grabbed her by the shirt. Other kids began to crowd around Komi, Deidara, and the older kid, they all routed him on but they didn't expect what would happen. Komi ripped his fist out of her shirt and threw an upper cut right at his chin, he fell down, just as he was about to get back up she slammed an elbow him. Deidara watched her beat the crap out of this guy and so did everyone else.

Deidara then watched a boy come up behind Komi. "Komi-!" Deidara was cut off by another kid that cover his mouth. " Shut it freak!" He threw a punch to Deidara's stomach, and fell to his knees holding his stomach. The boy then sat on him and held his head down by pulling back his hair to the dirt. He looked to his right and saw the two boys now just kicking and throwing her to each other like a toy.

"STOP IT!" Deidara screamed. It caused the two boys to turn around towards him. Komi took this time to find something to hit these guys, she quickly found a piece of wood and smashed it into one of the boys shoulders because she would've gone for the head if she could reach.

"Ahhhhh!" He fell down and the other boy went to help him. Komi came charging towards the boy on Deidara, she smacked him over the head, helped Deidara up and then and went running off. Deidara stood there looking at the girl with wood confusingly.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN!" Komi yelled back to Deidara. He nodded his head and began running as fast as he could. Some kids tried to follow but they were both too fast.

Out of breath, they began to slow down. Deidara looked over at Komi who was covered in scratches and marks from the fight.

"Man, those guys have problems," Komi said tired from running and plopped down in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I never knew you could fight like that," Deidara plopped down next to her.

"I forgot how useful rubbish can be. It seems to be laying around when you need it most...," Komi breathed deeply.

"You'll end up like me if you keep making all these enemies."

"What do you mean? Don't you have any friends?" Komi looked up at Deidara. "Not really..." he said sort of sadly. She looked up at him and noticed he was looking at his hands. She began to think that she was and has been his only friend. " Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

* * *

I'm kinda getting into this. I'm probably going to finish this story then pick up on the other one for anyone who's actually reading it. I hoped you enjoyed this story! Please review on it! 


	4. My Family

I am NOT ready for school to come. It's still way too nice out to be sitting smoggy classroom with old fart teachers that scold you for not being awake when its seven in the morning, when I could be running around outside dancing the little birdies!!! I wish I could be like home schooled or something...sorry im just not the school type of person. Anyway onward to the next chapter!

Lilly

* * *

"You'll end up like me if you keep making all these enemies,"

"What do you mean? Don't you have any friends?" Komi looked up at Deidara. "Not really..." he said sort of sadly. She looked up at him and noticed he was looking at his hands. She began to think that she was and has been his only friend. " Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

* * *

Deidara folded his arms and looked up to the sky "No clouds" he thought to himself. He knew Komi was staring at him and he was trying not to make eye contact with her though. " Im really sorry for you, haven't you had at least one friend? I mean people couldn't be so mean to discriminate you for something you can't help..."

Deidara looked over at her, "Well...my mother is always sorta kind to me, she doesn't talk to me much, but that doesn't mean she hates me right?" Komi smiled and shook her head and gave him a hug, Deidara just looked at her awkwardly as she got up. "I'll see you tomorrow okay!" He didn't answer back, instead he got up and began to walk back to his own home. He would have invited her over to sleep the night, but he was paranoid about his family asking her questions, and his brother picking a fight with her. He didn't want that.

Lost in his own thought Deidara didn't notice walking into his brother Inomi and fell down in front of him. "Well, who's that little friend of yours," He said snickering down at his little brother. Deidara always felt useless, hated, and humiliated around his brother well, because those were the things he would do to him. It's his fault people hated Deidara more than they should of because his brother would make lies and over exaggerate truths that Deidara was ashamed of.

Deidara looked up at him. "So you gonna tell me why you called me an ass the other night?!" He leaned over at Deidara. He remember when Komi sort of beat up those other kids and how she would stand her ground. Without a minutes thinking time, Deidara kicked Inomi right where it hurts the most and made a run for it.

Deidara looked back and saw him laying in the middle of the road screaming "YOUR GONNA FUCKING REGRET DOING THAT! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Deidara ran all the way back to his house. He didn't want to look back thinking Inomi was chasing, he didn't realize how hard he had kicked him though. He came to the front of his door panting. His looked up at him, then turned his head towards his mother. " I won't be back for a couple days." He looked down at Deidara, well, more like glared at him. Deidara ignored the glare and went to sit down at the table. His mother was sitting there. "Where's Inomi I asked him to go get you, your father is leaving to go fight for Iwa but, I...don't think he's coming back" She said quietly.

"Not come back? Why?" Deidara asked. He never really cared for his father but, he still wanted to know.

"He just said that the family is now in my hands...and he left,"

"You never liked dad anyway right? So what if he doesn't-"

His mother came over smacked him across the face. Deidara stood thier frozen, she'd never done that before. "DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!!!" She ran to her room. Deidara walked to his room and locked the door, he didn't want Inomi bursting in and screaming at the top of his lungs at him.

Later that night. Deidara looked around at his room it was dawn, he walked to the kitchen room the make something small to eat for himself. He stopped frozen to see his brother sleeping in the middle of the living room with knife held in his hands. It looked like that knife was for him.

Deidara crept quietly to his room. He put some clothes on, grabbed his backpack and climbed out of the window. He went walking around town for the time being. He couldn't find Komi anywhere. Once it was time for school he would probably meet her there. Deidara sat down but didn't see Komi. The teacher gave out instructions for today.

For a couple hours Deidara and the rest of the students quietly worked on more exams. It was really annoying how the teacher wouldn't believe that they had already done most of this work anyway. Deidara didn't try to do the paper work although, Komi wasn't in class yet, and worried of what might of happened to her. Eventually the bell rang. Deidara went outside to a tree in the corner. He didn't have anything to eat so he just fooled around with some clay he had brought with him.

"DEIDARA!!" Komi came running towards to him, she looked a little worn out. Even though he immediately slapped a smile on his face, she sounded excited about something. Komi ran to Deidara's tree and sat down in front of him, she began digging through her back. "I finished it! I finally finished it!"

"What did you finished?"

"This!" Komi held up a mechanical type of camera of some sort, it was strange looking Deidara didn't know what to think of it. "I didn't know you were into mechanics?" Deidara continued looking at it. "What is it?"

"Yah! It me a year and three months to make it. I have always been into Tech kind of stuff but, I forgot to tell you, but this is the first working thing I've made!"

"What is it though?" Deidara asked giving it back. "Telescope! See!" Komi held it up to her eye and began turning the knob. "I don't really know what I was thinking, probably something like -it would be awesome to have a robotic eye!" She took it off and put it back in her bag. "I'm gonna make a really version of it becuase that was just a practice type," She dug around in her back and pulled out to apples.

"I figure you wouldn't have something to eat" She said throwing an apple at Deidara. "How's your art going?"

"Oh! uhhh good."

"Ha-ha cool." Komi giggled.

The bell rang and they headed inside. They worked on thier papers for the next hour until school ended. Komi and Deidara walked back together.

"What's your family like?" Komi asked.

"Oh...nothing much, mom, dad, brother," Deidara said quietly.

"Your lucky, I've never known what it's like to have a family," Komi said.

It was silent the rest of the walk home. Deidara stopped at his house and watched Komi walk to wherever she went. He stepped inside to see his mother and Inomi talking. He ignored it and headed towards his room.

"Deidara, Inomi was just telling me you've had a little friend for a while. Why didn't you tell me?" Inomi just knew this would make him choke. He knew Deidara wouldn't want her to get involved with the family. "Oh...I forgot to tell you I guess,"

"Why don't you invite her over for dinner tomorrow? I would like to me them," His mother said happily.

"Oh...sure," Deidara shot Inomi a glare and went to his door and slammed it shut.

* * *

Has anyone seen that movie Superbad?! I just saw it last night it was the most sick, stupid, perverted movie ever but that's what made it so freakin funny omg, I love Mclovin and his cop buddies. It messed me up. Sorry again. Please review!!! 


	5. The Artist

Okay! Going to make this as long as I can alright! I want to get into the habit of this! Okay...

Lilly! (feeling alot of energy)

* * *

The day seemed to go by slowly for Deidara, he always got nervous when people asked about his family or wanted to meet them, like teachers. He was afraid that the teacher would say something bad about him, or something because then he knew he would be in for it. Deidara was sure that tonight when Komi would come over for dinner that nothing bad could really go on since his father had left, and Komi was his best friend and not an adult or a teacher. Even though, his family was sure to make it seem that she was a horrible person and that he couldn't hang out with her. Maybe not tonight, but one day they'll catch her in action.

Deidara held his head in confusion, not sure what side to pick. He also thought that Inomi might have been so lame, that he was watching him 24/7 and figured out that Deidara had a little friend of his own. He looked around to see if it was possible that Inomi was watching him right now but, failed to see his brother anywhere. Komi looked up from her work noticing that Deidara had begun to whimper a little. Komi raised an eyebrow and nudged Deidara a little. "Hey... What's wrong" She asked quietly. Today they had to take a small pop quiz, so she didn't want to get caught.

Deidara snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head toward Komi,. "Sorry, just a little nervous," He replied.

"Your scaring me a little. Your eyes were like, wider than they usually are."

Deidara turned a little pink. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"Okay good." Komi went back to her work, well more like doodles with a small grin on her face.

The rest of the school day went by a little quicker. When the bell rang Deidara and Komi walked silently back to his house. Deidara looked up at it as if the house was about to fall and crush him. Finally, Deidara walked up the stairs onto the small porch, and into his house. He was relieved to see that no one was there when he walked into the main room, which was the kitchen and living room put together. "Wow! Nice place you got here!" Komi walked up behind him examining every detail in the room.

"Yeah, it's sort of small though," Deidara began to walk into the only hallway in the house. Komi sped up to him and then walked behind watching the blank walls. Deidara open the door to his room and walked in. "Is this your room?" She stood at his door way and then walked in. There was small window in the room just about big enough for either of the two to climb through. She couldn't exactly see anything yet because besides the window the room was dark. Komi walked to the middle of the room noticing Deidara looking foe a light switch. Deidara felt a small bump on the wall and switched his room light on.

Komi's mouth dropped open. "D-did you make all this stuff?!" Deidara nodded. She stared at the shelves and saw large and small clay sculptors sitting there. Three or four of them had been painted beautifully. She looked at the wall where his bed was cornered and saw an unfinished red dragon painted on the wall. "I thought that I had talent, but seeing all of this, well it makes me jealous! I can't believe that you can do all of this!"

"...Only my mother has been in my room, please don't tell my other family members about my collection or they will destroy them, please?" Deidara asked as if he needed to pled.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone if ya don't want me to,"

The two children walked outside to the porch waiting for Deidara's family to come home. They sat down on the stairs and the both examined the dusty road. Deidara's family lived nearby the outskirts of town where it was much more quiet. Komi looked up at the sky and then turned her head to Deidara.

"Wow its been like a week and a half since we've been friends...that's the fastest I've ever made one, I guess we needed each other pretty badly." Deidara nodded in agreement, he wasn't sure about her, but this was the best thing that could happen to him.

His mother finally came home she told Deidara to get Inomi, she hadn't even realized that his friend was there, but Deidara decided to introduce her later. He signaled for Komi to follow him and the two walked back to town to find his older brother. They went through the same dust road over to thier school where he expected Inomi to be with his gang of friends. They walked to the back of the school to hear snickering and his brothers voice.

"I-Inomi?" Deidara asked for his brother timidly. He stood frozen to see his brother had on ninja head gear on. "When did you get that?"

"Oh! This? Today, these are my teammates. I was just telling them about you!" He said with fake sympathy. "What do want anyway!?"

"Mother wants you home for dinner,"

"Uhhh...fine! I got go guys." His friends waved goodbye to him and Inomi walked over and grunted grabbing Deidara. "Come on you piece of shit," Komi waited patiently at the front of the school waiting for Deidara to come back. She saw then saw Deidara being dragged bye an older boy with green eyes and ruffed sandy brown hair. She immediately took action.

"HEY STOP THAT!"

Deidara and Inomi looked up to see Komi holding a fist that was ready to punch. When she came forth he slammed a fist right into her stomach and put his foot on her neck when she fell. Komi struggled to pull free, but he would just put more wait on his foot.

"Brat! Who is this!" He tugged on Deidara's hair.

"It's my friend! Komi!! Please let go!" Inomi let go when he said she was his friend and took his foot off Komi's neck.

"Heh sorry," He said with a grubby tone. The three walked back without a word to each other. They got back to the house to see that dinner was made and the table had been set. The three children sat quietly around the table waiting for the boys' mother to sit as well. When she came to sit down she looked up at Inomi to see him with his new head gear on.

"Oh Inomi you passed congratulations. You'll be strong just like your father," She said quietly. Komi looked up at her and saw that Deidara's mother was looking up at her.

"And you must be Deidara's friend, what's your name?" His Mother asked politely.

"I'm Komi,"

"You're quiet the pretty little girl aren't you?" Komi smiled and then continued eating.

"Yeah his little girlfriend, How'd he even get a friend?" Inomi asked. Deidara blushed a little and bowed his head down lower so no one would notice his red face.

"Deidara's is really good at making clay stuff," Komi said breaking the silence.

"Oh yes..." His mother said unsteadily. "What are your interests?"

"Tech basically, making weapons, well at least that's what I want to do."

"Huh" Inomi grunted.

"It would be interesting to what would come up. You seem to have imagitave mind."

"Really..?Uhh thanks!" Komi said smiling. That's one of the things Deidara liked most about her she always seemed to smile, and her face always seemed bright and happy, unaware of the horrid things that seemed to go on in this world. He too wanted to be able to smile like her, always bright and shiny looking.

"So how is it? I've been preparing since this morning," Mother said.

"It's really good, you usually don't cook like this except for occasions," Deidara replied nervously.

"Well idiot. Dads gone and you've got a guess so of course its 'special'," Inomi mimicked.

"Please you two don't argue it's rude infront of your guess,"

Inomi turned his pathetically towards his mother and saw Komi sitting there waving at him. Already he hated her. One for being the shits friend, two for being always like nothing offended her, and three well, number one pretty much covered it. She looked directly into his eyes, and Inomi just sneered and looked back at his food. They all continued eating without a word. Once they were done Deidara's mother took all the plates and put them in the sink.

"Komi why don't sleep the night. Its late out, I wouldn't want you to walked the town on a quiet night like this it could be dangerous," His mother asked.

"Well okay, I could use a bed." With that Komi and Deidara walked back to his room. She took of her gloves and shoes and put them on the floor. Komi jumped on the bed, but then lost her balance and fell off. "OW!"

Deidara turned around to see her laying on the floor holding her head. "Are you okay?!" He asked pulling her back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just seeing if the bed was bouncy. And it is! Ha-ha!" She got back on the bed. Deidara and Komi climbed in to the bed. Both of them fell asleep almost instantly. Tomorrow there was free day off school becuase of some kind of conference, so they would not have to get too early.

* * *

Im so sorry that this took so long to get up. I wasnt really expecting a busy week. I sometimes really hate it when you wan to be alone everyone calls you and then when ever you want to call someone theres no one around. But anyway for some reason Sunday no one is avialable. Which helped me out. Uhh yah I'll stop complaing. Please Review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

P.S. It didn't even come close to as long as I wanted it to be sorry!


	6. Interlode: Art Is A Bang!

I LOVE THE GORILLAZ SONG "SPITTING OUT THE DEMONS!" Its got the most best bass in a song i've heard an awsome beat! Looked it up on youtube!...gonna go blast it on my stereo.

* * *

Like art, life is a bang for Deidara. Ever since Komi entered his life, he himself has become more outgoing and learned to stand up for him self and stand in the shadows. He finally learned how to make his sculptors useful, by exploding. It took a while to figure this out, I mean they were two children. This is how Deidara came up with his own phrase "Art is a Bang!" He had really learned the way of Komi. He always laughed at that stupid phrase she made herself, but he was laughing. There were a couple consequences to this although, Deidara had got beaten by kids a lot more because he now would put up fight with them instead of hiding away as fast as possible. Anyways you want to find out how Deidara even made it happen? Well here it is.

Deidara walked down the streets of Iwa hopelessly looking at the clay figure that laid in his hands. It was dark out and about three years had past, but Komi and himself had no luck in seeing what the figures could do. He looked up at the village gates and exited them, walking through the cool dried grass and ground he found himself a spot and sat down. He sighed and placed the bird shaped figure down next to him.

"Come on we can set them up here!" Said a voice. The voice was then followed by patter of feet. Deidara looked up and saw who it was, that kid Zimoru and his pack of friends. He hated that kid, he was such a prick and he was on the same grade as Deidara. Which meant that he could end up on the same team as him.

Zimuro didn't notice Deidara sitting there looking at him.

Fireworks blasted into the sky. Deidara's mind clicked on. He took his figure and yelled "KATSU!" Deidara realized that he was too close but it was too late. Everything went black.Zimoru and his gang looked back to see a gashed up Deidara, but it was too dark and he was to bloody to notice it was him. 

"Did this guy try to kill himself!?" Said a boy.

"Come on Zimoru, someone could of heard that it was a lot louder than our explosion. And if we leave him here he could die and we might get blamed," Said another.

Zimoru nodded and picked him up. "I knew something bad would happen," A nervous little boy said. For that comment he was punched in the gut and left there. The rest of the boys left him unconscious and rocket there so he could take the blame.

A couple hours later. Deidara open his eyes, he rose from the bed a little, but a nurse came and pushed him back down. She said something but couldn't get through to what she was saying and really didn't care either. It all happened so fast. He smiled and remembered that he now make something with those figures but, he would have to practice. It was so stupid of him not to take precautions. As the nurse kept blabbing on Deidara fell back to sleep with a smile on his face. "Art is a Bang."

Well that's how it happened he later told Komi about it. Does that mean that's all there is to it? No way! Now this is where things get interesting. Three years later Deidara will have to go through with the Chunnin Exams. How does the Chunnin Exams shape out his personality? And what will his new team be? Things couldn't go wrong after all the good things that have happened. One of the major good things that happened to Deidara was that his father died in battle. He knows that he shouldn't be celebrating, but that look his father gave him like he was going to kill him. He was glad he didn't have to look at those eyes again.

After the three years Deidara had really grown...into a little thief. After he learned that Jutsu, Deidara got into small time stealing process. His personality change into being a sarcastic, tough, outgoing, always with a sly smile on and only nice to Komi kind of person. He also started up a weird habit of saying "yeah, un, or hm," after every sentence, and had become quiet the art fanatic over the years. He and Komi even become closer friends than they were before, but she was still his only friend, and he was okay with that. Deidara won most of the fights he got into now, but it didn't help his reputation, he was still ignored and hated through out the village. Even more now since he had become stronger and learned his "artistic" Jutsu.

Now for Komi. She had become extremely excellent at Taijutsu, she worked on making weapons and electronical gear all the time. She used chakra infused guns, swords and anything else like that. She now wore long, baggy black pants, a white T-shirt that was ripped so you could see her stomach, goggles that were always on her forehead, she had cut her hair a little bit below her shoulders, and had the same tan finger gloves from when she was younger. Komi stayed the same goofy self, though only trying to help Deidara to become more outgoing which worked. She carried around a brown bag that had scrolls with all her weapons in too.

As for Inomi he was now eighteen now and still a bastard. Deidara would soon be able to pin him down easily and it made Inomi cringe that he had now won and lost an even amount of battles with his little brother. He wanted to make him miserable, but didn't have anything to work. He and Deidara rarely met these days they were always busy and now Inomi had to be careful around him becuase Deidara had now an easily erupted temper that was scary.

As for Deidara's mother, she had become more depressed ever since the day of her husbands death. She always sat a home crying in her room or sitting in the living room silently for hours. Inomi worried for her, but Deidara really hadn't notice her depression yet. She was disappointed that Deidara had become a bit of a thief, but he always brought something back to help the family.

Deidara plans for him and Komi to get out of the village one day and live somewhere better. Unfortunately that will never happen.

* * *

I know them as kids seemed to go by quickly but, I really wanted to start on them as thirteen and stuff like that becuase i like to write action stuff, fighting, kicking, punching stuff like that! I can't even wait for then next chapter. Please Review!

Lilly!

another p.s i know its short but whatever i wasn't planning on making it long.


	7. Graduation For The Better

I was watching Seaseme Street today or however you spell that, anyway I'm proud to say that's my 4th fav TV show. Well first is obviously Naruto, South Park, and third Grim, Billy and Mandy. Hehehe. I barely watch TV so those are the only shows I really know. ANYWAYS ONWARD!

Lilly

* * *

Three years Later.

Deidara ran around the corner to take a breathe, he looked back around to see the store clerks had spotted him and unfortunately they had son who was a shinobi of the Rock. He dashed towards to the nearest ally ways making lefts and rights to confuse the guys chasing him. After a good or well, not exactly good ten minutes Deidara finally lost those guys. He opened up the bag to show it was full of boxed clay, wrenches, and just other junk he stole from that guy's shop. Deidara opened the box of clay and put it in the mouths of his hands. As the mouths chewed away, he looked around for a second look just be safe that the clerk's son wasn't hiding, and waiting to jump out and grab him. He looked up at the sky for a second, but then quickly put his gaze to his hands because they had finished molding. He squeezed his hand tightly and then released a bird that change to a larger size for him to fly on.

As he was just about to get on someone grabbed his leg, he looked around to see Komi standing there waving and holding his left leg. He hadn't seen her the last week and a half.

"Where the hell have you've been, un!" Deidara pulled her up on the bird and they flew up into the sky.

"Oh! Just working on some stuff you know!" She held onto his shoulders and they flew up more faster.

"No, I don't! I've had nothing to do last week. You can't just ditch me like that, I don't even know where you live, un!"

"I'm sorry. Hey...you got some tools for me right?" She spied the bag.

Deidara smiled and handed her the bag. "Yeah, I did." She smiled back and put some of the stuff in the paper bag into her own.

Today was a special day. It was graduation, today they would all become official ninjas. The both of them were really excited about it too. Deidara especially, he always talked about the day he would become a shinobi of his village. Then, maybe the village would respect him some more, even just a little would be nice. The two kept silent on the rest of the way there with grins smeared across thier faces. The birds finally reached its landing point, dropped them off and them flew off not long did it suddenly exploded which made Komi jump. "Hey warn me first!" She said playfully.

"Sure I will, un," Deidara replied sarcastically. They walked towards the school, past the chit-chat of other students, and the smaller children. Inside the building it was quiet. The only class that was going to start was theirs. They found the door and walked in seeing everyone sitting quietly in thier seats waiting for the teacher to arrive. Iwa headbands were placed on the table waiting to be chosen. Komi and Deidara sat up in the corner like they usually did to just fool around without being caught and to not really do any of thier work, but today thier attention would be completely focused on the teacher. As the two sat down, everyone focus thier gaze to the teacher who had just walked in with the clip board of listed names for people who passed on to being shinobi.

"Alright! Congrads to all or to those who passed! I will now be calling out names to those who passed! When I do come grab one these!" He pointed the headbands. He began listing off names. It looked like everyone was going to pass. Deidara was put into a trance, but he was immediately pulled out of it when they called his name.

"Deidara...Deidara!" Deidara fell out of his seat and scrambled up to the teachers desk. He picked on of the headbands up and quickly sat back down to his seat. Komi looked at it with amazement, and then focus her look back on the teacher.

"Zimoru," Zimuro got up and took it then went and sat back down.

"Ituyua" A girl with jet black hair tied back in a bun and dull green eyes walked up slowly, took her headband, and headed back to her seat. Komi waited for her name to be called, he went through all the rest of the names but never called hers. He notice Komi's hope starting go down, he put down the clipboard and began to speak.

"Yes, Komi, since you weren't qualified at the right time you need to spend one more year here and your grades weren't all too great either, sorry but you'll have to try next year...As for the rest of you proceed back to this room later today so your teams will be announced, that's all," He walked out of the room and everyone else ran down the hallways talking about everything that had just happened. Deidara and Komi stayed in the room. Deidara got up and sat on the desk. He looked at Komi to see she was holding her head and that it was the first time he had seen her sad.

"Komi..." She looked up at him smiled unsteadily. "It's okay I can try next year right?" Komi seemed unsure herself. She then dug around in her bag and pulled out a box. "I made this for your graduation Deidara" Deidara took the box and opened it. It was that bionic eye telescope she made years ago except it looked modified. "This thing?" He held it up.

"Yeah, that thing, since you do long distance fighting I figured it would be to good use so you can see enemies attacks clearly without being near."

"Thanks but how do I put it on, un?"

"I'll come to your house so I can put it on for you alright?" She began packing her things and headed towards the door. "Tomorrow tell me who your team is!"

"Alright, un." Deidara knew she was faking that smile, he felt bad that she didn't make it, but there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't hungry so he stayed inside until everyone else returned for the team pickings.

Everyone was seated and the teacher walked in with the listed teams on a piece of paper. "Okay!" He began listing off the teams, Deidara waited patiently to be called.

"Team Five! Deidara! Zimoru! And well, aren't you lucky you've got the Tsuchikage's daughter Ituyua," He said, then continued listing the names and teams. After he was done he ordered them to all come back here tomorrow as teams to meat thier Sensei's.

"Zimuro! Deidara! Come over here!" Ituyua called. Deidara didn't like either of his new teammates, the girl was a bitch and the other guy hated him, well because he was a "freak"

"Let's make it straight that I will be in charge during any missions without our sensei, such as the Chunnin exams got it!" She said dominatingly.

"Humph," Deidara was pissed enough.

"You have a problem!" Zimoru asked.

"Yes, she doesn't know how to lead a team properly, un," Deidara huffed.

"Well don't think you can lead the team, monsters are at the bottom of the team and plus your just going to be an omen to the team so stay out of the way!" Zimoru said harshly. It still hurt Deidara when people said stuff like that, but he didn't show how it really affected because that's what they wanted to see, him cry.

"Harsh words won't effect me ass, un!" Deidara spat back.

"Just shut up and let her and I think of the plans."

The Tsuchikage sat quietly in his office. The teacher came in. "So, why'd you pair her up with Deidara?"

"As much as I love my daughter, I feel like she needs to be slapped out of her little world and be put into reality."

"I see. But...he could hurt her, he has changed some,"

"I don't favor that child, in fact, I don't like him at all, not after what his real father did."

"..."

"If anything happens to her, I'll make sure he regrets it."

"Yes, I understand."

"Leave. I have work to do."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Thanks for all the nice reviews so far! I really thought this was gonna suck but it looks like its going good! I had fun doing this chap. please review!


	8. Pay the Price

My spanish teacher is crazy...and not the good crazy.

* * *

Deidara, Zimoru, and Ituyua waited patiently for their new sensei. They sat together on a bench on a tall old tower that broken down years ago. Deidara got up and sat on a rusted railing across from the benches. They sat for couple minutes more and Deidara moved a little on the railing, uncomfortable in the spot he was in. 

**CRACK!**

The bar broke in half and Deidara began falling down from the tall building. "AHHHHHHH!" Deidara screamed as he fell gaining speed from the fall. Zimoru and Ituyua looked down in horror to see their team mate falling head first.

"IDIOT!" Zimoru began heading for the stair case, Ituyua followed close behind. The two ran franticly towards the stairs, but then were stopped by a man standing in the way of the door.

"Out of the way!" Zimoru try to push the man out of the way, but he stubbornly refused to move. "What do you..." Zimoru trailed off as he looked up at the man and saw a squirming Deidara slunged over his shoulder. "Let-me gooo!" Deidara tried to get his arm off but faild miserably. After enough struggling, the man got annoyed and threw him onto ground carelessly.

"I am your new sensei Tachiro," Tachiro said.

The all nodded at him. He had a ruffed mohauk and tooth pick in his mouth, with the regular vest and on long sleeve like a lot of the other Jounin. Deidara always thought that the one sleeve kind of thing was stupid and when he became a Jounin he would not wear it, it would just make him look dumb.

"Tshh interesting team, Ituyua the Kage's daughter, Zimoru, I hear your an over achiever in Genjutsu, and Deidara the artistic terrorist, or at least people call you terrorist for your love in explosions. Although I don't find that artistic at all," He had a one toned voice that couldn't be told that if he was happy, angry, or annoyed.

"Whatch it, un," Deidara scolded.

"Speak for yourself kid, you'll be nothing if you try to fight me," Tachiro replied. "Anyways I know enough about you guys. What we need to talk about is your trainig for the Chunnin Exams."

"Isn't that until not for a while, I mean currently the Exams just started up in Konoha again. And plus I thought we weren't on good terms with them!" Ituyua asked.

"Yes, The only reason why you guys were put all on one team is because you three rank the highest out of the Gennin. And you will be the only team going to the Exams,"

"What...! You mean us three..!" Zimoru was able to caugh up.

"Again yes, Konoha would only except our highest and I think it is so they can study you guys, but Konoha just said they didn't want any threats they didn't know about, which is saying the same thing basicly. "

"Well, who's the strongest out of us three, un?" Deidara just wanted to know where he would rank.

"Zimoru, Ituyua, and then you, I guess,"

"Obvious," Zimoru said proudly. Deidara swung his head around to Zimoru and gave him a pissed look. He smirked back at him a sneered, " Don't look at me like that, Freak."

"Hey! We are going to be doing some tough training until the Exams, which will be in three months! Got it! Come here at six A.M. tomorrow, no excuses," He began to walk towards railing Deidara fell off. "I have a meeting to attend to." He disappeared in a puff a smoke.

"Good for me, un. I have to go to, yeah," Deidara tossed a bird to the ground. It grew to a large size and he jumped on it a flew away.

"He's going to make us fail! Why did my dad put him on our team he so..."

"an omen."

"Worse than that!"

Deidara came back to his house. He walked in to see Komi there waiting for him.

"Oh! Great your here! Good!" She grabbed his hand and led him to his room. She told him to lay on the bed and she dug threw the bag that she carried everywhere.

Komi walked over to the bed and placed some tools and a needle. "Whats that for!" He looked stressfully at the needle. "It's to numb your face. It may hurt a little but, dont worry it will only take a second,"

"I know were best friends and stuff, but I have a feeling I shouldn't trust you with a needle, yeah!"

"Stop being a baby and lay down dammit!" Deidara layed down immediatly. Komi came over held the needle to his face then quickly injected it into his face.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!STOP!!!" Komi pushed his head down to hold him. Deidara began to tear dreadfuly.

"ALRIGHT! It's done!"

"Fuck! You said it wasn't going to hurt, un!" Deidara held his now numbed left cheek.

"I did too! But it's over with now okay? Lay back down," Deidara did as he was told and layed back down. Komi then began strapping the Mechanical Eye to Deidara's left eye. He barely see anything from it, Deidara sure hoped this wasn't a waste of his time. She operiated on him for half an hour. Then as a cover up she took some of his hair and put it over his left eye so it cover his left side of his face almost completely. Deidara got up and looked into a mirror to see his new looked.

"What's with the hair?" Komi slapped him over the face. "To make it seem like a secret! But thats not the point! What do you think of the eye!" Komi said annoyed at him.

"I can't see out of it, un!"

"Oh oops! Here!" She flipped a switch and turned a nob.

"Oh! Whoah! This is awsome. I can't believe it worked!" Deidara hugged her tightly. "Thanks a ton, un!"

"Okay so who's your team?" They sat on the bed to take relaxing time.

"Um there the ass Zimoru, and The Kage's daughter Ituyua. Oh! And Our sensei Tarochi, un. He's okay..." There was a long pause. "I almost forgot! We are the best of the best Gennin and we are the only ones that will head to the Chunnin Exams, un."

"Whoah you're one lucky person! You know that?"

"Ha, yeah,"

Down the streets in Iwa, Ituyua walked quietly through her father's town. It was closing into midnight now.

"Ituyua! Ituyua!" She looked up and saw the boy she liked callin her name. She blushed, but walked over anyways. It could be her chance.

"H-hi Ketsu," She said shakily. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, Come take a walk with me to the park, where its quiet," He had a sly yet a voice that made you want to melt into chocolate. Ituyua had a good reason to like him.

They walked quietly down the park.

"It's over,"

"What Ketsu?" She asked innocently. She had no idea what he was talking about. Suddenly he transfromed into man with the Stone village headband on it. He pushed her againsted a tree.

"You need to train better. Miss Ituyua!" He said evily.

"W-what d-do you w-want!"

"I have a lot against your father, so he's about to loose the thing most precious to him."

"Wha...!" She didn't have enough time to defend herself or to say last words because he slit her throat open. He quickly left, leaving her dead body for someone else to find.

The next moring she wasn't there. Tarochi told Deidara and Zimoru to start up training. He sent Chunnins to go and find her.

The two searched all moring. They looked about the whole town and finally went to the park. There they saw her dead.

"No..!" Said one of them. The other went to check her out.

"Yeah, she's been dead since last night..."

"The lord he's going to be-"

"We can't help it, We have to tell him now and get that team a new member,"

"Poor girl, she just started too,"

One of the Chunnins came in and told the Kage. "I'm sorry Sir., but Miss Ituyua is dead, she was killed,"

"I see,"

"..."

"I don't want to mess up the other teams. So put this girl into the team." He took the picture and examined it.

"Yessir. She'll be in the team by this afternoon."

* * *

Yes! I did kill someone! HAHA! mmmm I was watching that NaRuTo movie today. First time I saw it, it was pretty good. Now I'm really getting into this. PLEASE Review I love em!

Lilly


	9. I Cheat

* * *

The Tsuchikage sat in his room quietly thinking to himself and the changes in the teams. It was morning and last night he was able to see the body of his now, deceased daughter.

"What a shame, I was hoping she would change a little by going into the Chunnin Exams, " He talked out loud for it was easier for him to think. Unlike the majority of the Kage's, He cared rarely for family and only thought of power, fortune, and war.

"I think this girl will do better for the team anyways,"

Komi sat quietly in a old abandoned hotel on the outskirts of town. She like it here, It's free, quiet, and she could make as much noise as she could. No one knew where she lived not even Deidara, she just never really felt like it, even though he asked all the time. Komi would just reply "Somewhere around, you'll find it eventually." She had weapons made by herself hanged on walls and on the front desk where the person who gave out keys to rooms would be.

Komi stared up a little fire in the old fireplace, slipped into a sleeping bag on the floor and slowly began falling asleep.

As soon as she was just about to doze off a loud bang was heard on her door. She got up slowly, muttering about how she was gonna stab the person for waking her up so late.

Komi opened the door to see the school teacher and another Chunnin standing there.

"H-how do you know where I live!" Komi replied angrily and sleeplessly.

"You've been given an early graduation-" He was cut off be Komi.

"Ahhh! Bull! Whoever you are this isn't funny! Get lost!" She slammed the door and turned around to head back for her bed. She then jumped a little to see them in front of her but tried to push them out of the way.

"Okay! Okay! I 'graduated' now leave me alone I was trying to sleep!"

The teacher smirked and held out a Iwa headband and a slip of paper. "Thier teammate was murdered, so will be taking her place, I'm glad you finally reached your senses"

Komi took the headband checked it then looked up a the open door the two men had walked out of. A smile crept over her face as she realized that they were telling the truth.

"WHOOOOOHOOA!! OH YAH!" She ran around a little before realizing that she hadn't opened the piece of paper. On it read her team mates and teacher. The name she favored the most stood out.

"Yessssssss. I knew God had somethin' for me!" She plopped back down on the floor and fell asleep tired from all the excitement.

The Kage rose as a man walked into his office. "Please, sit Inomi," As of that Inomi sat down, the Kage also took his seat once again.

"Inomi. Ituyua died as you know, and well I made sure if anything happened to her, Deidara would regret it the most."

"What? You want me to do dirty work or something? As much as I hate to admit it the shit is strong and soon enough he will be able to kill me if he'd like...Which is most likely," Inomi got comfortable expecting this to hell of a long conversation.

"Yes. But. If you cannot handle him order someone stronger than you to do the work."

"Well what do ya want me to do, Sir..?"

"Don't kill him, but make him repay fully."

"Sure, I'll get someone to get me through."

"Good. You can leave I have things to do." With that Inomi got up and left. He did know some Sand Ninja that were under cover and going to the Tests. He would have to contact them fast because the event was coming very soon.

The next morning Komi got up bright and early. Instead of wearing those baggy pants and shredded shirt, she wanted to find something more suitable. She dug through her clothing looking for this miracle outfit. After everything was dug through, she found a brown scort that had slits on the sides, a white T-shirt, a light grey jacket and of course those gloves she didn't go anywhere without them. Satisfied with her outfit she tied her hair up in a ponytail and headed out. Komi looked at the slip of paper she was given and head strait for the spot. It was still dark out, but it was cool and Komi liked the early morning.

Once Komi reached her destination she sat down on a bench that was faced so you could see almost the whole city and a broken railing.

Deidara woke to his alarm clock ringing, he got up slowly and walked to the dresser. He threw on his clothes from yesterday and slowly trudged out the door. He had heard something happened to Ituyua, but she was such a drama queen, so he didn't expect it to be that serious, unless she broke a nail or something. And Zimoru he was such a pain in the ass. He made a fuss about everything Deidara did. He swore that one day he was going to show him what real art was. Alright, he hated everyone on his team, Deidara just rather work alone or something, no he was stuck with Drama queen, and The Fussy asshole.

As he continued his trudging he saw Zimoru in the distance, without hesitating to wait for him, Deidara continued walking up the tower. Today they were suppose to meet at training instead Tachiro-Sensei told them to go back to the tower last night.

Deidara began to walk slower. Then Zimoru walked quickly past him and did he look pissed. Of course he got there first.

Komi didn't even bother to look back she just waited for her team mate to come and sit next to her. As she thought this Zimoru came and sat down, the two didn't even look at each other They leaned back on the bench and waited for the other two to come.

"What's your name girl?" Zimoru asked.

"Komi, and yours?"

"Zimoru" As of that Deidara came and walked in. he stopped and looked at the head full of red hair. "Is that what you did Ituyua? Use the wrong hair dye, un?" Komi looked around and saw a tiered boy with blonde hair. "Oh hey Deidara!" She turned back around face the city.

"Komi! What are you doing here!" Deidara walked over unsure of himself of what he was thinking.

"I'm officially on your team,"

"What happened to Ituyua, un!?"

"She died last night, well killed by rouge," So that's why he was pissed.

"Oh!" Deidara sat next to Komi on the bench.

"So that means your on our team, hmm?"

"Yep! I get to go to the Chunnin Exams! Hehe."

"Really? Then where's your headband?" Komi looked at Deidara stupidly and poked her forehead thinking that there was a headband there, only to poke her own skin. She then realized that she had forgotten her head band and began freaking out.

"Ahhh! I forgot it!" Zimoru and Deidara just followed her with there eyes as she was sassing out about her head band.

"Just go it from your house! And shut up!" Zimoru held his ears, and Deidara smacked him over his head. "Don't say that to her, un!"

"Pff," Zimoru glared at rubbing his head. "Touch me with those weird hands of your and your in for it!" Komi would have helped Deidara out with these problems with she wasn't freaking out still though.

She finally began to calm down, "Alright, alright I'll be right back! I'm going to see if it's at my place! I'll be back in ten, Stay!" She ran down the stairs and headed back for her place.

"Where else would we go?" Zimoru said out loud.

"She isn't nearly as stupid as you think she is Zimoru, un," Deidara replied coldly. He tried to come back with more to make his fact seem more truthful but he couldn't really think of anything smart she had done lately.

* * *

So what if I nevered succeded in making longer chapters! At least you still enjoy them! Whohoo! Over 700 hits! Its good enough for me! Please Review

Lilly!


	10. Obito Uchiha

This chappy skips foward a little like three months. Check out my profile to see a summary of what my next story might be like! It won't be a childhood story, but it's got Deidara in it!

Lilly!

EDIT: This chaps been edited please read it again cause I added in some stuff and really fixed it up!

* * *

The trio walked out the gates of the Village Hidden in The Stones. Along with them thier sensei Tachiro. After three long months of training; mentaly and physically, they were ready for the Chunnin Exams. Deidara, Komi, and Zimoru had progressed so much that they should have no problem getting though...or thats what they thought. Even though Tachiro had thought that his team was the best, no one could predict perfectly to what could happen there. Not with this in mind at moment, Tachiro's headed forward to Konoha.

After day they were on a forest border in between Ame and Kusa. Running, jumping, swinging. There was no time to take a break at least not until they got to village.

"Hey Dei!" Komi yelled for him in the back. Deidara looked up and lost his balance, he flipped back and lunged himself up next to Komi. She turned her head around to him smiling. "What is it?" He asked panting.

"When are we going to get there!"

"Mmm..." Deidara never had gone anywhere outside Iwa except around the gates or somewhere close.

"If we keep up this pace we should get there in about a day and a half!" Tachiro interrupted, he and Zimoru sped up next to the other two.

"Tachiro-sensei won't we have time to at least stop once?" Komi asked. "My legs are killing me and I could really use a break, plus I think that speaks for all of us anyways."

"Sorry" Tachiro stopped and his three students did the same. "I keep thinking your my age. We'll stop here for while."

They jumped down into a small opening and sat to rest. Zimoru grinned wildly as he pulled out a sandwich. Deidara never seen him grin like that, and it was probably because he was around, on his team, at his missions. He face was classic, he looked liked he was going to be the future greedy asshole who doesn't give to charity.

Komi sat down next to Deidara, she laid back on the grass and instantly fell asleep and began snoring loudly. They all turned to her to see that she had fallen asleep so quickly. Deidara, annoyed at her snoring, put his hands over his ears and then rolled her away from him with his foot to soften the discordant sound.

After the break they continued to head forth to Leaf.

-Day and half later-

They stepped onto the patio on the outside of Konoha. Two people spotted them and asked for ID, once satisfied with thier story and proof; he let the Rock nin enter. Deidara gazed upon the beauty of the village it was everything they said it was. One of the most beautiful villages around. He envied the people who lived here and wish he could instead. The found a nice small hotel to stay at. Tachiro left them to be; he said he had business and would meet them in the room tomorrow morning. The trio left thier things at the hotel and went to explore the city.

People, well shinobi, eyed them suspiciously, but did not bother to ask them questions because they were only kids and instead inform the Kage about the sightings.

One of the men that spotted them came running in but, stopped in disbelief to see another Iwa nin sitting in the chair having tea with the Kage.

"Sir! What's going on?"

"I'm guessing they forgot to tell you, there is only one Iwa team that is coming in this year with our permission. Don't worry I am aware."

"Oh excuse my rudeness, please Hokage," The Chunnin apologized.

"Of course, but now I'm busy, please." The Chunnin bowed and left the room leaving Tachiro and the Hokage to resume thier conversation.

Komi dragged her teammates to about every candy shop possible to find. She had bags of it stuffed in her pockets and two lollypops in her mouth.

"KOMI STOP IT!" Deidara yelled tugging his shirt away from her grasp.

"Alright, alright," She let go of them. "I think I've got enough too!"

Deidara sighed and then looked into the sky to see a sunset, it was so pretty. Everything here seemed to be just perfect, it was completely unfair!

"How about we go look around at the training grounds, un?"

The other two nodded and zig zagged thier way out of the city onto a training ground. Chatting and insulting each other they stopped to see a kid well, he looked maybe a year older than them with, spiky black hair practicing, training, and hard too, you could see that he was putting all his effort into it. He didn't notice them staring at him he was too busy and you could hear him muttering something about a guy named Kakashi or something.

Komi always eager to meet new people began to walk slowly towards they boy, "I'll go ask his name," Before they could yell to her 'no' she was already a fair distance away.

"Doesn't she know that we're not on good terms with these guys, moron?" Zimoru asked Deidara.

"Komi! Get back here, un!" Deidara hollered. The boy turned around and saw Komi standing there waving at him and two other boys walking towards him. He noticed the headbands and to his fighting stance.

"W-what are guys like you doing in our village we're enemies!" He was panting from all the work he was doing earlier.

" Wha? Enemies? I've never even met you before! And put guard down, we were just looking around!"

"Plus it wouldn't be fair to you. Your all worn out. And there's three of us." Zimoru walked up next to Komi followed by Deidara.

"Yeah, I guess, un."

The boy thought to himself 'Jeez this girl doesn't even know are villages aren't on the best terms, that's kind of weird, but she does seem kinda too nice.' Komi spoke again, "My name's Komi and this is Zimoru and Dei-"

"the omen," Zimoru interrupted her and finished the sentence in his own way. Komi twitched at him and then knocked his lights out and left him on the ground. He looked at Zimoru and got scared and regret what he had just thought 'Maybe I was wrong!'

Komi looked up from the kid she smashed and back up at the boy, "Uhhh what's your name?"

"Obito?" He swallowed and then continued and more firmly stated "My name's Obito Uchiha,"

"Obito, hm?" Deidara grinned a little. "That's an interesting name, un,"

Obito looked at him annoyed, he was pretty sure that was suppose to be an insult of some sort so he came up with a comment of his own, "Mhm Kind of like that accent of yours, yeah?"

Deidara shot him a death glare and Obito grinned back but it quickly faded as Deidara came charging forward to him. "It's NOT an accent it's just a habit damnit, un!"

"See I told you others found it annoying," Zimoru got up from the ground and smirked at him. He turned around and walked back to the town. "Don't do anything stupid you freak... I'll be at the hotel," Zimoru disappeared leaving the three of them at the training field.

"I hate him!" Deidara sat on the ground furrowing his eyebrows together. "I'll show what true art is one day,un"

"Awww don't kill him, you two will get along someday," Komi extended her hand to Deidara's, he took it and she pulled him back up. She turned and smiled sweetly to Obito and he blush. "Maybe we'll see you in the Chunnin Exams!"

Obito snapped out of it "Oh well I'm not going to them, I think there real easy, but you know my team doesn't fell ready for them just yet," He said putting a large smile on his face. 'what am I thinking thier so difficult I've gone to them but haven't even passed!'

"Oh maybe tomorrow then?"

Obito sighed, "Sorry I have to go on this big mission tomorrow and my teammate is becoming a Jounin, it sucks!"

"Wait doesn't that mean that you've been to the exams but you failed but your partner passed, yeah?"

"NO!" Obito yelled at him. "Were you lying or something, un?" Obito growled, "Never!"

"Heh, Then good luck after your mission, we can all hang out or something right? Maybe you can show us some cool tricks," She shook his hand and they walked down same route back to the hotel.

Obito wanted to take the last word so thought of something quick, "Oh and you the blonde sorry for that remark! We're friends right?!"

Deidara turned his head around and grinned, "Sure, see you later, Obito, un," They waved goodbye and walked away from each other.

* * *

Th**OVER ONE THOUSANDS HIT YEAH!!!** For this celebration look on youtube for the song Freeform Five - No More Conversations - Mylo Remix it's wicked awsome. PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY NEED MORE REVIEWS! and uhh yah! Kari your a wicked person! Thanks for already faving my other story! And anyone else please please check it out and review a little! XOXOX

Lilly!


	11. The Traitor

Let's see I'm trying to find something to say...oh Bob Marely is hot.

* * *

Deidara and Komi traveled through the streets to get back to the hotel. It was quiet far more on the north side and they were all the way at the south end.

"Hey Deidara want to go walk around some more?" Komi asked.

"Sure, where do want to go, un?" Deidara replied.

Komi took his hand and turned him around to another direction. "Just follow me." They walked out of the streets and onto a more forestry part of Konoha. It wasn't long until the forest cleared into an opening with a small pool of water. Deidara looked up to see that there was a perfect view to a sunset.

Komi took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water, Deidara followed and sat next to her. He looked into the reflection of the water and saw her smiling down at it.

"You really know this place inside and out, un."

"Yeah, well," Komi paused. "I'm actually from Konoha."

"Wha..! Really You mean lived here! Why'd you leave, un?" Deidara envied that she once lived here, why would she want to leave a place so grand?

"I didn't just leave, my family wanted to go vacation! You think I'd just leave for no reason!" Deidara got a little stunned. He never seen her angry like that before. She frowned "I'm sorry,"

She sighed, "Well, my family wanted to go Iwa, and they knew that they wouldn't be just allowed to go there, so they lied to the Hokage and said that we were only going to a small town. None of my family had ever been shinobi, I was the first to go to the academy." She sniggered, "They were very proud of thier daughter."

Deidara sat there listening to everything she said. "And well ANBU found out where we were really going and thought we were spies for your village. My father hid me somehow, and I escaped. After they couldn't find me. The Konoha ANBU left to see if I had ran away. I took it as my escape and headed for Iwa. And that's where I found you!" She smiled weakly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, yeah," Deidara felt bad.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything," She turned her head and saw the sun beginning to set. They watched the sky turn from blue to pink, orange, and purple. After the beauty of the sun finally was gone; she helped Deidara up and they walked back to the hotel.

The long walk back to the hotel was finally over, and now it was nearly completely dark. The found an elevator they went inside and pressed the fifth floor button.

DING!

They walked out of the elevator and walked down the corridor. when they reached the door, Komi knocked loudly.

"ZIMORU! Open the door!"

A trample and thud was heard from the other side. He unlocked the door with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong with you, don't you have a key?"

"No, Tachiro-sensei had to borrow ours, remember?" Komi spat

"No...whatever just get in," Zimoru pulled the two in and the door closed itself.

"There's uh sandwiches I made earlier if want them or not," Komi walked over to the fridge and opened it up to see the nicely made dinner on plates.

"Since when are you nice, un?" Deidara walked over to the table were Komi placed the sandwiches and sat down with her.

"I'm not being nice I just had left overs!" Zimoru sat on a bed and flicked the television on.

"Man, he's a fatty, yeah" Deidara whispered to Komi.

"I am NOT FAT! I'm probably in much better shape than you are anyways!" Zimoru yelled to the backs of Deidara and Komi. "Your just a little shit head!" Deidara swooped his head around and glared at him.

"Why don't you just go and die!" At this point Deidara got up and faced Zimoru, the room was completely quiet.

"Your just and asshole that takes pleasure making fun of me because of things that I can't help!" Deidara punch Zimoru in the left of his jaw and caused him to smash into the wall by the bed. Komi just looked up at the two and got out of her seat, taking the plates to the sink.

Zimoru jumped up and stared at Deidara in anger.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Zimoru screamed at him "YOU'VE COULD OF DISLOCATED MY JAW YOU IDIOT!"

"THEN STOP CALLING ME NAMES!" Deidara shouted back.

"WHY YOU DESERVE IT!" Zimoru ran up to Deidara and upper cut him in the stomach. Deidara flung back into a flip and came charging into Zimoru and he did the same. Komi realized that this could get ugly. She jumped between them and grabbed each of thier wrists at the split second causing the two boys to fall.

"Stop it you two!" She let go of thier arms and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. Tears began streaming down Deidara face as he got up. Zimoru watched as the specks of water fell onto the hardwood floor and Deidara jump out of the window.

Zimoru got up slowly frowning and sat on the bed. "Why was he crying he always said words didn't hurt him," He said in a angered tone to himself. Komi came out dressed in nightwear she gave Zimoru a nasty look and got into the bed.

Deidara walked down the alleyways figuring that was the place to get the least attention. He walked in the chilled air on the lonely streets not even knowing where he was going. Houses had thier lights on and some did not. The tall building soon had become small family homes and then into just parks. Deidara walked over a bridge and then into a graveyard. He looked at his surroundings and walked slower.

The graveyard was gloomy and misty like most. He examined each tombstone as he walked along a path made of glossy stones. The tombs had a own little summary of each person's life and goal, whether they reached it or not. Deidara spotted a bench and sat down on it, he pulled a bag out of his pocket and stuck his hand inside. His hand chewed on the clay molding it into something, the only thing Deidara was working on now was how he could make sure it made the shape he wanted it too, but he was getting better at it.

His hand finally finished making an owl, know wonder. He placed the owl on his shoulders and continued walking. He then stopped in his tracks to see one stone that had the stone village symbol on it. Deidara bent down to read it more carefully.

Takashi Murakami

A talented spy that worked for us. Although he was a shinobi from Iwaguakare he had all respects to us. He warned us about thier plans to attack us and helped find out thier plans. We consider him a shinobi of our own. He was finally found out by Anbu of theirs that followed him, although he defeated them, we do not know of his death.

Deceased age 29-

Deidara was interrupted by people talking and decided he shouldn't stay any longer. He left the bird accidentally on the tomb, but forgot about it anyways.

Inomi and a man from Ame walked threw the graveyard.

"So, you know who I'm after Kanaye?" He asked devilishly.

"Yes, except I don't get why you want to after a kid," he replied

"Kage's orders not mine, "

"Ah, I see," Kanaye said grinned under mask.

"As much as you wish you don't sound all that smart,"

"Don't try to insult me like that, I'll kill you," He angrily said.

"Tchh..."

* * *

Well they do get closer to the Exams! Anyone like to draw? I would put up pictures of the characters if I knew how to use a scanner but I don't! Haha! Sorry, anyways I'd really like it if anyone could make a couple of pics for this tory if you want I'm not using force, and if you do I'll put them up in my profile for others to see! ALways review! Thanks! (Lilly is in a overly kreepy happy mood!)


	12. A Lost Friend

Now I'm in love with Zetsu, because I just made my first picture of him and it turned out perfect! Just how I wanted it! I love him I love him I love him! Oh and does have to do with the fact that when I was drawing It I was listening to The Cure's Friday I'm in love, I feel lovey today! (Inspired by this pic- northernbanshee's Red Moon Inc. On DeviantArt! Check it out!

Lilly LOve!

* * *

Deidara woke up uncomfortably on the floor between two beds. It was still a bit dark out and the room was silent. He shifted up a little and saw Tachiro sitting at the table reading a scroll.

"Tachiro-sensei is that you, un?" Deidara asked tiredly, getting up to walk over to him. Tachiro turned his head around and rolled up the scroll.

"Your up good, get your clothes on, I need to discuss something important with you," Deidara nodded and went to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. He yawned, turned on the shower and jumped in. after about ten minutes a rude knock was upon the bathroom door.

"Hurry up Deidara!" It was Tachiro, Deidara groaned and got dressed, leaving his hair out seeing as this was so important. He got out of the bathroom and followed his sensei out of the hotel room. They walked silently down the hallway, looking strait forward to the exit.

"What's so important sensei?" Deidara asked as the entered the outdoors.

"Not here," Was the only thing he said. Deidara becoming eager to know kept on questioning him.

"What! Where are we going?"

"..." Tachiro was becoming annoyed with him. This was like the twentieth question he's asked.

"Why'd you bring-" SLAP! Tachiro smacked Deidara across the face, hoping that would shut him up until they got there. And so he did, Deidara kept quiet most of the time, whistling every now and then. He looked around the landscape and notice it was the area he was in when he left the hotel yesterday night.

"Why are we going to the graveyard, hmm?"

"You've already been here have you?"

"I ran over to here earlier last night, to see the scenery, yeah." Tachiro raised an eyebrow and continued walking. Soon after they reached the graveyard. They walked through the patio looking at all the graves. Deidara saw a shinobi of Konoha, laying on the bench.

"Get up," The man turned around and got up as he was told, he wore Leaf village headband but-

"Inomi! What are you doing here, yeah!" Deidara snarled.

"Why'd you have to bring him along?"

"I can't just keep it to myself, you know that. So I told Deidara, Zimoru has a big mouth, and Komi...we don't know where she is originally from, she isn't trustworthy," Tachiro said.

"What's going on! Why is that moron here, un!" Inomi glared at him. Deidara looked back at him and gave him the middle finger.

"Why you little!"

"Inomi stop being such a child! You're here for important business!"

Inomi turned his head from Deidara. "Right, I've got a team from Rain and Cloud set in for the Chunnin Exams, we're all good for a small attack to take some information from them. Let's just hope they don't die in the Forest of Death then we should be fine," He confirmed. Tachiro nodded and turned his head to Deidara.

"Deidara, after you return from the Chunnin Exams, all three parts we are going to steal sealing scrolls from Konoha, you mustn't tell anyone got it kid?" Deidara nodded in agreement. The two continued talking, discussing matters; Deidara turned around focusing on the graves. A smile crept onto his face as he saw a little owl perk it's head up from behind the grave. He forgot it there last night.

The bird climbed up on his finger. He looked at for a second and then had it fly off.

"Katsu"

BOOM!

Tachiro and Inomi jumped as the owl made a small fierce some sound.

"What the hell are you doing!" Inomi grabbed him by the shirt.

"Making art, un," He pushed him down and looked at him cruelly.

"You little monster, don't cause any trouble for us! Got it!?" Tachiro sighed. He knew this was going to happen.

"I don't want you to destroy Konoha, yeah!"

"What are you saying?" Inomi looked at him strangely. Deidara looked at his hand and then back up to Inomi. "Nothing"

"Good your even more annoying when you speak,"

Inomi nodded at Tachiro and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Deidara got up slowly not even looking at Tachiro. They began to walk out of the graveyard; the sun was rising, but the air was still cool. It was still silent as the two walked through the streets. Stores were opening up for the day and a couple people were enjoying the fresh air.

"Who is Takashi?"

Tachiro turned his head around to Deidara, "Takashi?"

"Yeah..."

"He's the reason why I feel a little sorry for you I guess," Deidara looked up at his sensei.

"Why does he make you feel sorry for me, un," Deidara wanted to know who he was so badly.

"I haven't heard that name for a while, about thirteen or twelve years,"

"I saw a grave of him, but they didn't know how he died, hmm,"

"He let his wife kill him...When she found out he was a traitor, she hated him; began saying she wanted to kill him." Deidara looked at him stunned.

"Did they have a battle and she defeated him?"

"Tch, no, she wasn't even a ninja. He just felt bad and wanted to make it up to her, so he let her kill him, with a knife in her hand. I just remember being told to go get him and there he was dead."

"Did you kill the wife, yeah," This was getting interesting, Takashi seemed nice even though he betrayed his village.

"No, because we were going to have to kill him anyways, she still lives in the village," Tachiro said. The rest of the way was silent. Thinking of all this made him go back to the bloody memory.

Tachiro was younger. He walked into the quiet house of his best friend Takashi. He didn't want him to die, he wanted to get him out of the village as fast as possible. The both of them could go, he didn't care all that much for the village anyways.

"TAKASHI COME ON! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF...Takashi,"

He looked at a bloody mess against the wall and saw Takashi there dead, and Ume huddling over him, crying. There was a knife on the floor besides her.

"Ume...What happened?

"Tachiro, I killed him," She struggled to say. Ume turned his body over, Takashi's face was spotted with blood, but he looked happy, and peaceful.

"H-he always told me he wanted me and only me to be there when he would die," She stroked his face, pushing away streaks of his blonde hair out of the way.

"Please leave, now," Ume said dangerously.

"How did you defeat him! He was one of the highest ranks in our village!"

"He let me kill him," She said quietly.

Tachiro ran out of the house. He always told him never to get married! That when you married someone they would go crazy. And now he was dead. What a shame, he really made a great friend.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I personaly thought I did pretty good on this one. If you don't know who some of these people are go to chap 10 it explains more. Please REVIEW! I need reviews! I even drew another cool pic of Deidara and Tobi! I really wish I knew how to use a scanner!

LOVE LILLY!


	13. Examns Begin

**OVER 2000 HITS YEAH!** Whoohoo! What! It's progress for me! I've got web page posted on my profile, if you want to check it out. There aren't any pics I've done on there yet, and ireally can't do much to it until six days have passed. But I've got some awsome artists links there! You should check them out!

Lilly!

P.S. How'd ya spell defencelessly? eh.

* * *

Tachiro and Deidara got back to the hotel, the sun was finally up. Komi and Zimoru were facing opposite on a bed playing with cards. Komi looked up and immediately jumped to Deidara.

"Where have you two been!" She said excitedly.

"Uhhh...well," Deidara had to lie to her, but had nothing to say. Tachiro pulled out three cards out of his pocket.

"These are your passes to get in the Chunnin Exams," He handed one out to each of them, "You'll be heading over there tomorrow, you must get signed in before 8:00 A.M. or you will not be let in," They nodded in agreement, and he left them in the room.

"Yes! We're really going to be Chunnin, yeah!" Deidara said happily. Even Zimoru had a grin slid crossed his face.

"I wonder if Obito left already, we could go tell him the good news!" Komi said.

"God, you just tell that kid would be annoying, why do you think I left?" Zimoru groaned. Komi and Deidara looked at him oddly.

"He was kinda annoying with that remark he made about me, un," Deidara folded his arms.

"..." Komi looked at the both of them, she was gonna bash both thier heads in. Deidara noticed first that she had a look in her eye and waved his hands defenselessly.

"I-I mean he was probably just kidding around, he wasn't that bad, yeah!"

Zimoru glared at her and Komi glared back. They both stood there glaring at each other, Deidara looked back and forth at each of them frowning. Komi growled, she must have not slept well or something. He finally looked away and walked out of the door his arms folded like spoiled child.

Deidara sat down on one bed and Komi followed sitting on the one across from him.

"Why did Tachiro-sensei take you and not all three of us?" Komi asked innocently.

Deidara hesitated for a moment but then spoke, "O-ooh, well I was up and uhhh, I tagged along,"

"Oh, Okay,"

The next morning, the three raced down to the sign in tower for the tests. It was seven in the morning, and there was a light drizzle in the sky.

They reached the building. It was huge. There were separate parts to it as well. The trio had no idea where to go, but they walked in anyways. Everyone there had intimidating looks and sneers. Komi was leading and was looking for someone with a less scary face for directions.

Finally they found someone. He was tall and had spiky blonde hair, and next to him were two kids there ape, one had white hair and the other was a girl with chocolate brown hair. Komi was first to come up to them.

"Sir, could you tell us where we go for the first round of the Chunnin Exams? Our sensei forgot to tell us where to go,"

The man with blonde hair looked down at her and then to her team mates in the back who were having another cursing argument.

"Sure, you just go room 201 on the second floor, it's a strait hallway, so you shouldn't have any problems," Komi nodded and said thank you, dragging Deidara and Zimoru by their shirt collars.

"When's Obito gonna get here Sensei?"

"It's fine we'll sort this problem out here without him and meet him on our way to the border," The Man and two other walked away from the building.

Sure enough he was right about the location, but he was wrong about there not being a problem. The was hold up on the entrance.

"Get lost!" Two older boys were blocking the entrance. A girl laid on the floor with a hand on her right cheek.

"Why didn't you let us in!" She screamed at them.

"None of you are worthy to even come through!"

Deidara put his hand in his clay pouch, as he,. Komi, and Zimoru went to take thier turn trying to get in. Zimoru kept walking after, Deidara and Komi stopped at the entrance. One of the boys grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey! Where do you think your going!"

"Isn't this the Chunnin Exams?" He pushed Zimoru back into the others. Deidara's hand finished the clay molding and now held another odd looking bird in his fist.

Deidara nodded to Komi and she ran up to them. she threw a punch at them and missed, leaping back and charging back. Deidara let the bird fly behind the two in it's small size. Komi pushed her weight back and stood next to Zimoru. The bird poofed to larger size and grabbed hold of on of the teens neck with its jaw. The other one jumped away and gazed upon the creature.

The boy struggled to get free but the bird only gripped harder.

"Alright where's the real room!" Zimoru asked. Deidara and Komi snapped thier heads to him.

"This is the floor isn't it?" Komi asked.

"No, It's a genjutsu," Zimoru looked at her pathetically. "But it helps that you two put them in a tight situation,"

The boy that did not get captured spoke," Very well, let him go first!" He released the Genjutsu, as Deidara had the bird let go of the other boy. The room appeared as 301 and not 201. Everyone looked at them disgusted fir they were not allies, and amazed because you could tell they were tough completion.

Deidara broke his bird down back into just a handful of clay and put them back in his pouches. As always Zimoru was the first to walk, and the other two followed.

As they got to the real room 201, they opened the door. There were a couple of other teams there, they looked tense. Further more Zimoru, Deidara, and Komi walked in. Eyes watched them closely as they walked to an empty table.

"Are you sure we're not too young to do this, yeah?" Deidara took a glance at the other teams. "They all look like thier older than us by at least three or four years, hm,"

"They look tense, maybe they've gone here before, but failed," Komi said.

"We are the youngest, I'm sure. I haven't seen anybody our age here except those guys you asked for directions Komi, but they didn't even have the right amount of candidates," Zimoru stated.

"Hehe, then this should be quiet fun, yeah...None of them even look that tough," Deidara grinned.

"We probably shouldn't judge them just yet, we could get some tough opponents," Zimoru replied.

"Whatever, un,"

More, and more the room began to fill with groups. Talk and gossip were heard, and you feel the nerves rising. Deidara looked up at the clock,

The clock ticked to exactly 8:00. Everyone froze as they heard the bell ring and large puff of smoke appeared at the front of the room.

"ALL RIGHT THIS IS THE FIRST ROUND OF THE CHUNNIN EXAMS ARE YOU READY!"

* * *

No its not Ibiki it's just some random dude.(I know I know I wanted to put him in but he would have been to young! I really don't know anyone that would fine a little kid scary) It seems to me that this chapt. took a little longer than the other one sooo sorry or whatever. I had a high fever today so i got the time to write it! Please Review! I've been like getting no reviews from you guys latey! And I might be able to get my pics up this week!

Lilly!


	14. This is too Hard

YEAH! I GOT A FLAME!!! I think it so cool sometimes ya need the harsh crtics right? Although I wish it could have been more insulting...Oh and Barbies are awesome! they make great slingshots. And well I have a right, I mean I think he's really cool and just wanted to make somethin up for his past since it was never shown. Its just for kicks really, writing isn't exactly my thing but as long as some people enjoy it I feel good about it. Also I'm more into painting, drawing, stuff like that. Errr I just wish you would make more scense and actually tell me what my story could use.

Sorry this chap took a little longer that it should of! I updated my web page a little; just put a little more backgrounds and links. Please take a look at the links on it there are some really greatartist there like schneeflocke or Lora I also got a quizilla page with a quiz I did! It would be cool if you could give a opinion on it!

Lilly!

* * *

Everyone took thier seats. The man had a scary face, and didn't look like the guy you wanted to mess with. Komi sat all the way in the back middle row, Deidara sat next to Zimoru in the middle row. He didn't notice Zimoru sitting there until he was comfortably seated and decided to check his surroundings.

"All right! Now that your all seated let me explain the rules..." Deidara groaned only enough so that the two people next to him could hear. He hated rules, they were so plain and boring.

He went on and on, Deidara only caught important stuff like, time limit, ten questions, but he finally snapped back out as something more important caught his ears.

"And if any of you are caught cheating on the third round..." He paused and smirked and the tensed students. "Your entire team will be eliminated!" A brave boy stood up out of his seat and spat at the instructor "What! That's unfair!" The guy growled and gave him a glare that made him sit back down.

"Oh well! That's just too bad...deal with it life isn't going to be hand that shows you where to go!" He passed out papers that were flipped over so you couldn't see the words written on it.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Those were the last words he said for the time being. Deidara panicked as he flipped the sheet of paper over. The equations were so difficult, he sat in frustration holding his head. He scanned the paper one more time and then found one question he could answer. He scribbled away at it, Komi told him about it once! 'Thank god, your the best Komi'

Zimoru looked over as Deidara moved his paper a little so he could see the answers. He copied them down. Deidara kept glancing up making sure that no one saw.

He looked over at Zimoru he wasn't doing any better. He tried to sneak a glance at Komi but couldn't turn his head around when he saw some of the instructors smirking at him. This was impossible he was going to fail his team. He needed to cheat. But how? Those guys had eyes like hawks. He put his hand into pocket opposite of they watching him and grabbed some clay. His hand chewed on it obnoxiously. Clamping his hand on the other one he yelled at through his mind 'stupid hand shut the hell up!' His hand finished and he fisted his hand. Deidara re-opened his hand and revealed a spider. Good this was the perfect creature for this kind of thing.

Zimoru took a glance at him and saw the spider he smirked and faced his test again. 'Go to Komi' he mentally told it. As if it heard him speak, the tiny spider hopped down and crawled it's way to Komi.

Komi was whizzing through this stuff. The questions that were on here were things that she studied all the time. Distances for throwing knives, best combat, all of it. She felt something pull on her leg she saw the spider and grinned. 'Guess thier having a hard time'

She made a hand sign and placed her hand on the test. All the answers on her test began to fade away. Quickly they disappeared, she pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and made another hand sign. All the letters were re-written on the paper. Before she placed the paper in the spider she wrote the answers that she'd gotten so far on her test.

Once done, Komi place the slip in the spider as it scurried off.

The spider just about there Deidara tensed. He looked at the spider, instead it was in shatters and there was a man standing over it with a Kunai in hand.

"Well, well it took me while to realize," he said sneering at Deidara.

"That's two strikes...one more and you and your teammates will have to leave." Deidara gulped.

"Yessir, yeah."

"Good, very interesting technique, don't ruin it for yourself," He walked away leaving Deidara in a cold sweat.

Zimoru glared at Deidara. 'Shit Shit Shit what I'm going to do, un'

"You have ten minutes! There I will give out the last question!" The Instructor yelled.

Zimoru jumped as Deidara smacked his hard on the desk. Everyone that could looked up at him. Deidara slid the paper over to reveal a crack in the desk.

"HEY! Quit it!" One of the guys sitting in chairs on the wall yelled at him.

Zimoru took a good look around the room he hadn't even notice the many teams that left. 'seven, eight, nine, ten, and counting us eleven...' He continued to look over his paper.

"Times up!" Everyone dropped thier pencils.

"Very, very good," The teachers began collecting the papers.

"If anyone on your team fails, the whole team is out. Alright?"

* * *

It was a bit different because you know Ibiki isn't there...unfortuantly!I love that guy.

And err...I need to complain about...DISCO MUSIC!!! I use to not mind it but my mother...has been travelin back to the Donna Summer...oh my god she's been dancing disco it's so creepy! AND singing it! I've been ripping my hair out and hiding in emo corners!

Oh and my grandma's dog Tobi is driving me nuts too damn dog...yes it's name is Tobi.

LIlly! PS Sorry for short chap


	15. Premonition

I sorry that I haven't updated lately. I got preoccupied with the Sims and trying to get them abducted by aliens! And I kinda of stopped because I haven't gotten any reviews "Hint hint review more!" And errr I was horrified with the last chapt and couldn't't be bothered for a while SO! ANYWAYS! Yep I'll keep going i promised myself It would be completed. Hey and can some of you please, please take a look at my art work on my homepage! You don't need to be a member to sign the guest book! Just tell me what you think and stuff please!

Lilly!

* * *

Deidara gulped, he stared strait on as all the papers were checked. He wrote down team numbers on a clipboard. He was taking to damn long, well it seemed forever. Deidara tried to calm himself down or he was going to snap. Although it didn't't help, 3, 2... 

"Alright! Team Thirty-one failed! Team fifteen failed! Team Four...failed," The three teams that were called got up and left silently. They looked ashamed and should have, after all there were a good amount of teams that were on their first try and passed.

"Well don't just sit there like idiots, didn't anyone know the point of the test?" He started to rip the papers he held in two and threw them in the trash.

In the back a girl rose her hand.

"It was to see if we could cheat, without getting caught," She stated clearly.

"Very good, the answers were really to hard for any of you to understand, so the only way you couldn't't get failed was to cheat, you only needed at least one answer right," His beady eyes scanned the students to check if they were all listening closely.

"I lied when I said you needed every question right, even just gaining a small amount of information can be a great help in the shinobi world,"

His eyes took a look at Deidara, "That's if you were all listening," Deidara mumbled quietly to himself annoyed, that now everyone had focused on him for the moment.

"Well, now that you understand, wait here for your next proctor, he should be here in twenty minutes," All of the Chunnin Examiners left the room leaving the Genin.

Deidara settled. "I passed, I passed, yeah!" Komi walked up to her teammates like did everyone else. Some of the younger Genin cheered at their victory, while the rest still sat grimly waiting for the next round to begin.

"Komi, we did it, un,"

"Yeah, except your spider got caught!"

"Just shut up you two my brain still hurts from thinking!" Zimoru sneered at them and flopped on the desk.

Komi came up and grabbed him by the hair. "Oh stop being so depressed!" She giggled at him and dropped his head. "Oww! There's something actually in there you know,"

"Sorry ass, sometimes we forget,un"

"Fuck you, you look like a girl!"

"..." Deidara's teeth clenched. " I DO NOT look like a girl!" He screamed loud enough that heads pointed their way again.

"What kind of guy has pretty blue eyes, and long blond hair, with a fringe to go with it?"

"What are you gay or something, yeah!" Zimoru frowned, "I'll take that as a yes, and I'm very sorry but I'm not homosexual, so stop trying to hit on me, hmm,"

Zimoru steamed up and tackled Deidara. First time Genin were the only ones interested and crowed up behind Komi who sighed and just let them fight.

"Help! Gay man, gay man!" Deidara cried sarcastically. Just as they were about to pull out weapons a man with long, bright orange hair and black eyes stood between them holding the two kunias on his ring finger.

"Save it for the second round boys!" He wore a long T-shirt that went down to his knees, but was only buttoned from him belly up. He had black shinobi pants on and his legs and arms were completely bandaged.

"Follow me scums!" The remainder of the group followed as ordered. They walked out onto a small entrance and in front of a large forest that was surrounded by a fence.

"I am Kazan, the proctor of the second part of the Chunnin Exams!" His arm extended to the direction of the fenced forest, "This is the Forest of Death!"

"You will all receive a scroll!" He pulled out two scroll one named Heaven and the other Earth. "Each team will get one scroll!"

"What you have to is get the opposite scroll of the one you are given!" His black eyes watched the Genin carefully.

"You will have five days to get to the scroll and your entire team must be able to make it!" A chunnin came by with a handful of pencils and papers and began handing them out.

"These papers will declare that we will be irresponsible for whatever happens in there including death!...You can back down now if your not ready, but if you are fill the form out as asked." He walked into a booth that was covered by curtain.

Everyone began to fill out their forms. Kazan walked back out of the booth."Each team will be called into the booth, give your forms and take the scroll that is given to you!"

One by one the teams were called up, Deidara's team was called up, the three walked to the booth.

"Here."

They took the scroll marked Heaven from the man and gave them their papers. After they walked back out of the booth.

Waiting for the students to all receive their scrolls he walked around them checking out what the competition was going to be like this year. Walking to wards the back he spotted the Stone nin, the casually headed toward on of the men that were standing up next to the fence.

"So..." The Chunnin turn his focus to Kazan.

"Yes Sir?"

"That's The team from Iwa? The very best?"

"Yes, I guess it is," He replied monotoned.

"Heh, they don't look all like the special, very best of their village I was expecting," Kazan said doubtfully.

"Maybe we shouldn't't judge them just yet Kazan,"

"Maybe..." Kazan noticed everyone had gotten their scrolls and walked back up to the young crowd.

"Alright, you will each follow one of these Chunnin to a fence marked with your teams' number," Each team walked up to a Chunnin.

"And just one more piece of advice...Just Don't Die!" With that said he disappeared in puff of smoke.

As he wanted each of teams followed a Chunnin to a gate. ZImoru, Deidara, and, Komi walked to B-32. They looked at the large fence that kept them safe from the trees to seemed to scold them.

"A buzzer will go off when its time." Deidara was the only one that nodded to his statement. As for Zimoru and Komi they were gazing upon the trees.

Deidara felt something, a premonition maybe. He just had this tweak in his spine that something bad was going to happen, and he didn't like it. He looked over at his teammates qondering if they had the same feeling.

"Hey, Komi, are you worried, yeah?" Komi spun her head to Deidara.

"A little, but I think everyone is." She saw how tense Deidara looked and walked over. "Don't worry we'll defiantly pass!"

He smiled a little. The Chunnin looked at his watch and began counting down the seconds, while opening the gate. Deidara gulped, Zimoru and Komi stood at each side of him. They took thier stances.

"Three, Two, one..."

BUZZ!

The timer went off.

The trio climbed through the trees, having no destination to reach. Their minds were to fumbled with thoughts.

"Ahhhh! Somethings got me!!!! Y-you gu..." A shreak of terror was heard in the distance. Deidara panted, sweat slipped down his face. Surely enough horror was smacked on his teammates faces' too after that little welcoming entry.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! I need reviews my imagination lives off of them! 

LILLY!

P.S check My art please i know i sound desparate and I AM!


	16. On Edge

Whooho! Did everyone have a great Halloween? What did you go as? Hehe i went as 80's pikachu on drugs, i have no idea. Two of my friends went as a murder victim and then my other friend, he went as a the murderer. It was pretty cool!

Lilly

* * *

Komi, Deidara, and Zimoru all stood silently, all ears on the deathly cry of a man in the distance. It kept going for about three minutes. Eventually it completely faded away. 

"So, this is the real deal, un" Deidara was first to speak.

"Let's find someone quick and get out of here," Komi shouted at the other two. Zimoru nodded. Deidara stood there for a second, watching his teammates take off. He took one more glance at the gate and followed.

A couple of hours had passed. They had no luck in finding anyone yet. The forest got gloomier, and darker as they went in deeper. The trees thickened and there was less room to jump.

"You guys, lets stop for a moment make up a plan!" Zimoru stopped on a tree trunk. Deidara landed on the ground and Komi land on another tree.

"Deidara.." Deidara flipped his head up in the direction of Zimoru.

"Make on of your sculpters, make it small and send it northeast," Deidara grunted, but pulled out some clay and began to mold it.

"Use your scope to keep an eye on it. Komi you probably have some junk in there. Got any trackers?"

Komi pulled out a musk of wires and headphones. "I'll be right back," She sprinted off. Deidara's molding finished into a small four-winged brid. He set it off, watching it closely.

"Alright let's just wait for Komi, and then we'll attack for anyone we scense," Zimoru leaned againts a tree.

"So are you going to do anything, yeah?" Zimoru looked up at Deidara.

"Yes," He began to perform hand signs. A small amount of fog began to for around his feet.

"My father's great grandfather originated from the Mist, and we use mist to detect enemies from afar," His eyes were softly shut while he made handsigns.

"That's new, hmm,"

"I don't even know why I should tell you," He quickly sneered.

"What? You have to be bitch about everything, un?"

"I just don't like you, your a freak remember?" Zimoru smirked. Komi jumped in the middle of the two boys.

"They're all set up,"

Zimoru reopened his eyes, the mist was gone. "Let's hide." He dissapeared, Komi to off in a run, and Deidara went northeast where he set his bird. He found his bird perched in a tree. It was hidden carefully. -When an enemy comes by I'll explode the hell out of them- Deidara thought to himself.

The sun began to set. Tachiro stood over a high tower. He wondered how his team was doing.

"So, they made into round two, good gives me more time," He talked outloud to himself.

"More time for what?" Tachiro titled his head back a little.

"Kazan? What happen to your hair? It use to be blond" He light a ciggerate and took a long drag.

"Don't change the subject..." He walked up next to Tarochi. The sun finally went under the earth, now the sky was filled with colors of dark blue and purple. The city seemed to shut down. Most of the stores closed down for the night and the lights of the homes of the citezens glowed peacefully through out the town.

Tarochi left Kazan standing there by himself. He glared at the back of Tarochi. "You wouldn't"

Deidara heard something in the distance. He couldn't see anything around, but he defiantly heard it.

"KATSU!" He implouded the bird. He scanned the area. Komi popped up in front of him.

"Komi?"

"C'mon we found some guys we can handle," She geabbed his arm and the sped back to Zimoru. He was fighting all three of them when they got there.

Deidara pulled out a large bird he made earlier while he was on patrol. He sprinted towards one of the men and threw an upper cut to his chin. He flung back and cuaght his balance in mid air. He threw a large amount of Shuriken Deidara was struck by one, but was able to dodge the others. He hopped on his bird and fly high in the air. The enemy look up at him in shock of his creation.

"What the hell..?" He sped down darting for him. Deidara jumped off the bird. "KATSU!"

"Arrgg!" He fell to the ground holding half of his arm. There was a bloody mess and bottom part of the boy's arm was missing and part of of his face had been skinned.

"One down, yeah,"

"Yaku! You bastard!" Another boy came running up to Deidara. Komi quickly slammed a fist in his jaw. He fell down with a loud thud. He got up slowly but then quickly excelarated to her. He swiftly pulled out a scroll and summoned a Katana. He jabbed her arm into the tree behind her.

"Shit!" Komi was able to cough out. She kicked a round house kick to the boy in front of her. She then pulled out the Katana and threw it in a random direction. Komi held her arm for moment. She looked up at him Deidara Zimoru were busy with the bigger guy.

She pulled out one of her own made weapons. They were shooters that shot out acid. Komi aimed them at the boy. He looked at them in confusment. She clicked the trigger and the acid spat out. A small drop hit the boy.

"Ahh!" He held the side of his waist. When he looked down it shoked like a hole was burning it's way through.

He slopidly threw some Kunia at Komi which she easily dodged. the knives were tagged with explosion tags. She turned around and attempted to backed away but instead the waves of the explosion threw her back. She saw her enemy waiting for her to fall, holding another Katana in hand.

"Fire ball no jutsu!" Komi blew a gust of fire at him just as she was to fall on him. The flames burned heavily around him. When they dispatched a burnt body was all that was left.

"Dammit!" Yelled the last one.

"Here! Just take it!" He threw the scroll at Deidara and picked up his teammates. He fleeted away in the distance. Deidara took a look at the scroll and scowled.

"Fuck, it's the wrong one, hmm!" He said angerly. Deidara threw it to Zimoru, who destroyed it by lighting a match to it.

"Less teams the better," He said dropping the remains of the scroll on the ground.

"You mean that whole fight was worth nothing?!" Komi groaned. Deidara noticed her arm. "Hey, what happened to arm, un?"

"Oh, it nothing, just get me some bandages out of my back over there," Deidara walked over to her bag, pulled out the bandages, and walked back over to Komi.

"We'll walk a little farther, and rest for a while there," Zimoru came over to Komi and Deidara, snatching the bandages from him. "Hey!"

"Your doing it wrong, moron," He wrapped the bandages on her upper arm carefully. Deidara glared at him the entire time.

* * *

ANOTHER CHAPTER! Please Review and err I don't knowreview. Has anyone ever seen that movie called the Outsiders its older movie but it really good. My favorite character out of it Dally, dies so tragicly in the end! Feeling a little depressed. The really made it sad at the end!

Lilly


	17. Explode

I feel bad for not updating more frequently, so i'm going to attemp to do a super, extra, awesome, sweet, long, long chapter! Dedicated to the reviewers because my B-Day is coming up Nov. 25! Turkey day!whooho!(This chap kinda needs to be long too)

Lilly

* * *

Komi quietly dozed of in her own little world while Deidara and Zimoru continued their glaring. No words were spoken, frustrated vibes were sent between the two boys. 

The night sky beamed over them in a clearing. It was pitch black out with no moon, only a small fire. The smell of cooked food began to spread through the forest that could attract unnecessary enemies. Deidara sighed and was first to distract himself the bad vibes connecting him and Zimoru. He looked back at Komi, who was now in a deep sleep, breathing heavily.

"Maybe we should get some sleep too, un," Deidara leaned back and fell into the cold ground.

"No.." Zimoru took a bite out of the ready fish.

"Why? I'm tired and so are you, yeah,"

"Did you forget that we're in the middle of the forest surrounded by enemies waiting for us to make a mistake such as that?" He ripped the fish up with his teeth.

"I guess because I feel so tired..." Deidara yawned, "...just keep forgetting where we are," He shut his eyes for a moment.

"Probably what to expect from garbage," He hissed. Deidara ignored Zimoru's rude comments and flipped over so that he would be facing away from the fire, a bastard, and his friend, to look upon a more peaceful image.

His eyes finally gave up on him and fell asleep. After a couple hours of resting up Komi and Zimoru packed their things to head back out for scrolls.

"Go wake him up," Deidara hear a quiet, faded voice.

"Sure," A more feminine voice agreed. Komi walked over and shook Deidara violently, causing him to snap his eyes open. He quickly lunged forward almost knocking Komi out.

"Oh! Sorry Komi!" Deidara pulled her back off the ground.

"Ouch," She rubbed her head a smiled at Deidara. "Heh, it's okay I've got this to protect my forehead!" She pointed at her headband with the Iwa village mark carved to look identical to his and any of the over shinobi.

"C'mon you two, I really don't want to get stuck in this forest forever," Zimoru shouted at them. Deidara always found him strange at one point he seems to be funny and a good friend, but then at any other time he was a prick, He was only like that to Deidara too. Which made him angry why he could be the least bit more friendly, they were a team.

"I've got them located sir!"

"About time, what's their status and current whereabouts?

"Well, blond seems fine, and the other one seems fine, the girl has a minor wound, and just for our luck, their headed straight for us,"

"Good, lets make sure no one gets them before we do, and we'll hit on cue,"

"So we're going to be like their guards, Kanaye?"

"If you want to put it that way. yes, but it is only temporally..." A strong gust of wind started to hurl though the forest, "Their Kage is such a pansy, he going to make us do dirty work, for something so stupid,"

"Atamaru, don't be so ignorant, just think of the prized we will get for this," Said another of the three men.

"Tsunami-" Atamaru sighed, "Just shut the fuck up so we can get this mission over with!" He grumbled loudly at Tsunami.

"Alright you two break it up! We don't have the time for your bickering," The men sneered at him, Kayane glared back. There was a moment of silence. With that said Kayane headed off with his two followers closely behind.

Deidara and Komi fell behind of Zimoru.

"I haven't really seen your latest stuff anything new?" Komi asked.

"No, not really...I still can't seem to be able to get my hands to read my mind, yeah," Deidara replied back to her.

"Oh...Okay.." The was a pause of silence between the two.

"..." Deidara didn't know what he wanted to say to her. He felt as they got older, he and Komi seemed to drift apart.

"You know...ever since we stared training I feel like we haven't gotten to hang out much," Komi said quietly.

"Yeah," Deidara said a little to quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She frowned at him. He sighed at her, "I guess to me it seemed that you keep everything secret, un,"

"No I don't, I always tell you first!"

"Sure seems like it, un," He said sarcastically. Deidara flinched as Komi glared at him.

"What's wrong with you!? I've been your friend since forever! why are so suspicious!?" She hollered at him.

Deidara took a full stop, Komi did the same and landed on a large tree branch across from him. The two stared at each other.

"All you do is stay around in whatever, and brainstorm! You haven't even told me where you live so I can come and hang out, yeah!" Deidara bellowed.

"Maybe I just don't want to be around people 24/7!"

"What if I get in a bad situation, then where will I go, hmm!"

"Don't be so selfish, Deidara! Don't you have _anybody _else to go to!"

Zimoru stood a couple meters away watching them bitch at each other continuously. "Get lost!" Komi yelled at Deidara. "Your just bastard, that feel sorry for himself! No wonder no one wants to hang out with you!"

Deidara grind his teeth waiting for her to continue. "No wonder they call you a..." She quieted down.

"Go on say it! I don't care about you or what you say!"

"...freak! Your just a freak! I should have never come to Iwa!"

"You bitch!" She zoomed past Deidara and Zimoru. Zimoru looked at Deidara as he slowly came forward.

"Looks like you just blew it, I guess you really don't have any friends never the less anyone who cares for you no-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Deidara whirled around and slammed a fist into Zimoru face. He faltered back and fell down.

"Ugh!"

It took a while for the three to get regrouped but eventually they did. Although they didn't stay close, they were each about twenty yards in distance away from one another.

Soon enough it started to hit night again. Deidara watched the sun set and cursed under his breath. "Two days! We're wasting time, un!"

"Just shut up, and let me think moron," Deidara huffed and ran further up ahead. Komi just kept hers eyes focused on what was in front of her and nothing else.

Komi stopped dead in her tracks and told the boys to do the same. "There's been someone following us, I can sense their chakra,"

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier!?"

"I wanted to see if they were following lay off!" She spat.

"Well, well it looks like our cue," Atamaru snickered. The other two nodded their heads, the three of them jumped out of their hiding spot. Deidara, Zimoru, and Komi all took their fighting stances.

"So you little shits ready for a real battle?" Kanaye said soothingly. He had a low voice that strung words together loosely.

Tsunami appeared infront of the trio performing hand signs, "Warter Vortex no Jutsu!" Large amounts of water began to gather around the scene. Quickly it started to gather into vortex heading strait for Zimoru.

"Hidden Mist Technique.." Mist started to blur the surroundings, you could now only hear the sounds of the water swooshing around.

"Dammit!" Tsunami cursed. He sent the vortex away from him hoping it would hit one of them.

Deidara saw the vortex head toward him, he flung out some clay birds. The flew right into the water he could no longer see them either.

"KATSU!" He yelled. The vortex quickly dispatched back into puddles. Suddenly, a thin line of water came up behind him, it was sharp and slashed his lower back side leaving a large gash.

"You know kid, you should try to be more stealthy," He heard that soothing voice and knew exactly who it was.

"Stealthy is my area of expertice, because my art is a blast, yeah!" Deidara had placed small spiders around the back of where the three men once stood.

BOOM! They all went out like fireworks, he could her the quick moving of the others fleeting away from his attack.

Kayane appeared out of the mist and threw a tagged kunia at Deidara. He back flipped out of the way of the pointed object, but didn't notice it was tagged. Seconds after it exploded sendind Deidara to fling forward.

Kayane threw a punch at Deidara that he was just able to block. He then threw one round house kick to his one side, then quickly changed his fighting stance to throw a round house to his other side. The second kick hit Deidara hard on the side close to the gash.

"Ahh-" He was never the close type of fighter. Quickly he pulled out, yet another bird and enlarged it.

He hopped onto it and flew high into the sky. As if it could read his memory the mist faded to the ground. There he saw Zimoru, Komi and those other two guys panting. There were kunias, burnt and damp trees, and broken trees all around them. _Must have had a good fight, even though I couldn't hear a thing._

Their battle continued, only dashing figures hitting each other and then dashing back could be seen.

"You guys spread, yeah!" Deidara yelled at them. He pulled out a ghastly looking figure made of clay. It floated away from him, when it was a good distance away the clay ghost turned to a larger size.

"Lucky you guys, you get to see what true art is, hmm.." The bomb shifted and dropped like bowling ball.

Eyes watched it in horror. "What the hell is it!" Atamaru gasped.

Zimoru gaped upon the sculpter, its beauty, death, distruction, horror, and art were the only words to discribe the ghastly figure that a young boy made out pain and misfortune.

"C'mon Komi lets get out of here!" She nodded in agreement but stodd there still. Zimoru hadn't even realized it, for he thought she was following him.

"That thing is huge.." Tsunami watched it. Deidara had his eyes shut the intire time. That feeling was coming back, his premonition. It was too late now although he already let it out.

His eyes were wide and wild. Deidara wasn't thinking he just wanted to see it go. His real obssesion with the art of explosion began now.

"Idiots get out of there or you'll die!" Kayane screamed at them. Everyone split. The area cleared. Although only two made it out.

"Ahhhhhh!" Cries of the shinobi were heard almost through out the forest. But when that bomb went out, it would be the biggest mistake Deidara would ever make in his life.

* * *

Alright so I lied it wasn't THAT long, BUT it was very well written I would have to say so myself. I think it was the best written chap for the entire story so im very proud of it. Yes I know typical arguement scene. Please review! And I would really like it if those who have my story on alert to review to please! Cuase they never review! I love you all for dealing with me so far!

Lilly

P.S This story isn't really anywhere near over there is still alot to go! But i really cant wait until i do finish this!


	18. It's not True, Sorry

Woopie! Tommorow is my birth day! Nov. 25! Everone have an awsome thanksgiving day?

Lilly!

* * *

His eyes widened and a smile ruled his face in exitment at the explosion. But quickly he held his arms up against his face as the impact of the implosion hit him. The sky went up in a bright white color. 

Zimoru was hurled onto tree hard. He dropped to the ground below him.

"uhh..." His eyes continuosly opened and closed. The white light blurred his vision of the forest.

"what happened..." He talked out loud.

"Komi are you okay..." There wasn't an answer.

"Komi are you okay..." He asked again, still no answer. He felt like he had the wind knocked out of him, and his body ached.

"Where's Deidara...Komi..?" His eyes finally ajusted to the surroundings. Most of the trees in front of him were crisped. He inhaled a large amount of the ashes and began to cough violently. When he finally goot used to smell he got up to looked for his teammates.

"KOMI! where are you!?" He hollard. His fist tightened thinking of the worst.

Zimoru's gaze went to the sky where Deidara stood on one of his clay figures hovering in the sky. He began to heat up, his thoughts getting angry at him.

"DEIDARA!"

Deidara turned around to see his teammate shouting his name. He lowered the bird, Zimoru ran up to him infuriated.

"Deidara!"He sounded angry. When Zimoru reached up to him, he took hold of his shirt and punched him on the side of the face.

"You idiot where is she!?"

"What are you talking about!?" Deidara screamed back holding his open eye.

"Komi, you bastard!"

"I saw you two leave, yeah!" He bellowed back."Don't blame it on me!"

"Well, she's not with me now!"He pushed Deidara out of his way and ran towards the middle from the impact. Deidara quickly followed, confused.

Zimoru began digging through the rubble mess from the exposion.

"C'mon, where are you!"

Deidara began to realized what he was thinking. '_Did she get caught in the explosion?'_ He took a couple of steps away from his partner, his heart beat pounding harder and harder.

"No" Deidara said only so himself could hear. He took in a big breath and held it. Unexpectingly to Zimoru, Deidara just darted off in completely different direction.

"deidara...' He stopped sunddenly realizing it wasn't Zimoru's.

"K-komi..?" He asked hoping though it wasn't her. Her voice sounded weak and quiet wich frighten him more.

When he turned around to face the voice his heart stopped and he let exhaled his breath.

There one the ground she was bloodied. Half of her face had been burnt to a crisp, her one arm was gone. Komi layed on her back under a pile of bark. Deidara quickly removed the remains of a tree so that she could breathe easier.

"Uhg," Komi spat out blood. Deidara placed his hand on the side of Komi's face that had been burnt.She looked upat him with her eyes were watery and gazed out into the sky.

"Look's like we aren't gonna make it through the Exams with out failing..." Her eyes shut closed, and her face relax.

"Komi?" Deidara's eyes began to swell.

"Komi!" He shook her violently, hoping, waiting for her lifeless eyes to spark once again.

"No,no,no,no..." His voice began to shake.

"Komi, don't play games wake up!" Her face begining to get cold. Zimoru haerd Deidara and ran towards him. When he saw the mess of Komi his stomatch turned.

"You killed her.." Deidara's eyes widen, filled with tears.

"You monster! You did it on purpose!" He stayed silent letting Zimoru say whatever he wanted.

Deidara looked at his hands, they were covered in her blood. He held his head in confusion. Slowly his hands took grip of his own hair.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He fell on his side still holding his head. Deidara let it out, he didn'y care if Zimoru would call him a crybaby, he didn't care if told everyone lies about him killing Komi, he didn't care anymore.

Zimoru watched Deidara cry it out next to his other dead teammate. He slowly walked over to him and leaned down. He put his hand on Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara looked up at Zimoru. He pulled him up back to his feet. The two boys stared at each other.

"I'm sorry..." Zimoru looked down. Deidara furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, un?!"

"I'm sorry, I d-don't think I was ever ready to do these exams Deidara..." Deidara stood silent listening to Zimoru.

"L-let's just give up a-and get out of here!" Zimoru looked down at Komi.

"We would have to anyways, remember, yeah?" Deidara picked up Komi.

"What are you doing?"

Deidara grinned, "She's not dead, yeah. We just have to bring her to a hospatil and she'll be fine!"

"Deidara..." Zimoru looked into Deidara's eyes and saw the pain, hurt, and now he had realized he had no one, absolutely no one. If he told himself Komi was really dead, Deidara would probably go on a mad rage.

_'He really thinks she's not dead, but I don't want to be the one to break it to him...' _He watched as Deidara into the woods. _'He'll kill me!'_

Zimoru followed after him. For some reason, seeing Deidara break down like that, made him re-think everything he thought about him. Zimoru never thought of what it may be like in his shoes.

Deidara stuck his hands into his pockets to get clay. He was staring to get dangerous, waiting for the next person to fly by him for a fight.

Although, Deidara didn't get what he wanted. Instead he just stared to explode anything infront of him.

**BOOM!**

Zimoru gasped, he looked up to see a cleared area of smoke and burning trees. "Deidara! What are you doing!"

"Making way, yeah!" Zimoru gulped, his intire front and face was just splattered with his own blood from being to close to the explosions.'_I think he starting to see the facts, this is bad!'_

Zimoru could feel Deidara's chakra becoming unstable._ 'I'll have to take him out if I want to live!"_

"Water Dragon no Jutsu!" A large water dragon came spiraling to Deidara. "Zimoru! What are you doing!?"

-----------

Tarochi walked through the town. He watched the crowds of people chat happily among themselves. He knew something happened to his students. It was like he had heard a explosion in his sleep the night before. He felt that his team would not come back in one peice.

"Deidara, Komi, Zimoru are you guys going to make it? Or will you be consumed by the forest."

* * *

Yeah i think Ill rewrite this chapt a bit. But I really hoped you guys like the way it came out. The episode with neji was so sad! Now I must draw him! PLEASE REVIEW!

Lilly


	19. Blackout

Yep. chapter twenty i never thought i would make it this far and im nearly at 100 reviews i thought i would only get to at least 70 thank you so much for everyone that review and that one person that totally tried to bash me. i love you all.

Lilly.

* * *

A whirlpool of water hurled at Deidara and knocked him to the ground. He dropped Komi and blacked out. Zimoru rushed over to check to see if he was still alive after that fall. _Good he's just blacked out...but it looks like he won't wake up for while. That explosion must of taken a load out of him. _He sighed and picked him up, catching a glimpse at the corpse that was now Komi. 

He turned himself away from her. "She's dead it wouldn't make a difference," He said looking down at Deidara. It was quiet and peaceful, like a busy city stopped in time or like soft snow that would muffle the sounds of the world.

Zimoru looked down at Deidara, but this time he really looked, studing his face. It was an unhappy look in his eyes, even though they were closed his eyebrows were still forrowed together in pain. _It looks like he's thinking about the worst thoughts..._ He could now tell that all those smiles, grins, and laughs were forced because his face looked more natrual when he had the only emotion of sadness drawn on.

Dropping his partner on the ground with a 'thud' Zimoru also shrunk down to the dirt and began to cry.

"I can't handle this..." He sobbed on with seemed for hours. "I'm..." he hesitated and sniffed. "Sorry.."

He stopped crying and gently picked up Deidara, then walked over to Komi and stared at her. He glanced at Deidara and picked her up as well.

"Now where do I go..?" He turned his head around that way and this way looking for a heading point.

"The tower is at the center...so I'll keep going this way..." He trudged on slowly his eyes wide and frightful.

As more hours drew on the more the forest trails began to look the same. Zimoru jumped at every movement around him. He knew there weren't any enemies around because he had set up traps for every thirty feet he walked.

Though, he felt a slight gut feeling that he was being followed. And it grew more and with every step.

"That's it.." He stoped and stood straight.

"Who's there!" A kunia flew right by him, he felt it swing past. After that three Waterfall nin emerged from the bushes before him.

"Hello there little boy," He chuckled.

"About time you noticed,"

"I don't have time for this!" He set down Deidara and pulled the scroll out of his pocket and threw it to them.

"What our luck, it's just what we wanted,"

"Okay, Now leave me the fuck alone!" Zimoru picked Deidara back up and walked away, though he didn't get far.

"As nice as you may have been to us, we can't simply just let you go,"

Zimoru hopped away getting a fair distance away from the Waterfall nin. Then he made a run for it.

"Let's get him!"

Zimrou ran as fast as he could noticing that they were getting closer and closer. _No...I can't die I'm not ready! _He screamed at himself wishing that he had more energy.

The group flickered in front of him with grins that showe all teeth.

"No!" He breathed heavily. His eyes filled in with anger and horror. "please no..."

-

-

-

-

-

_...Komi? Komi? Wake up we gotta go, un,_

_Sorry but I can't..._

_Why not? _

_I can no longer move._

_What?...But your standing and walking and talking...I don't get it.._

_Deidara?_

_What?_

_I can't move because I'm only part of your mind..._

_This is my last goodbye to you, please accept the truth that I'm..._

_No..you can't you promised!_

_Please burrie me in Konoha...I'd like that, I didn't have the time to tell you..._

_Its all my fault!_

_I...I won't lie you know that...it was only an accident.._

_Alright..._

_Make your art to the highest point...be your art..._

Deidara gasped for air.

"Komi!"

He looked around he was in a hospital room, it looked like the sun was just rising, too. He was all bandaged up his hands had also been wrapped. His hair was out of its usual style and his entire face could be seen as well for the scope.

"How'd I get here, un?" He brought his knees to his chest and sat huddled watching the sun rise.

"How nice, yeah," His body ache and sored but he ignored the cries it was calling to him.

Looking over he saw Zimoru resting in the other bed, he looked in a lot worse condition than Diedara.

"Oh..Your awake!" Deidara watched as a nurse brought in a plate of food.

"Please, eat you've been out of it for few days you need aomething to eat," She held up a peach, Deidara took it from her and ate quietly.

"I need to just check up on you okay?" Deidara nodded as the nurse sampled blood from him and took his tempature, and blood pressure.

Deidara glanced back at Zimoru who was still sleeping. The nurse giggled.

"Your lucky to have such a good friend. He came to the tower at the Forest of Death nearly dead himself, no one noticed him until like a half an hour later when some Waterfall nin reported him,"

"Oh," Deidara hesitated." Do you know where Komi is,hm?"

The nurse bit her lip.

"I already know she's dead, yeah,"

"Oh, well..they burried her out in a graveyard, your sensei said something about you talking in your sleep saying that was what she wanted," Deidara nodded.

"She talked to me, un," The nurse sighed.

"You can go visit the grave if you know where it is..." Deidara's eyes light up a little. "But you must take these...don't tell anyone I let you out, and please come back.."

Deidara took the crutches from the woman and threw on a coat. Heturned to her and said, "Thank you, I won't tell anyone, yeah,"

The nurse bit her lip and began to tend care to Zimoru.

Deidara hopped his way to the graveyard he knew exactly where to find it.

It still had a ghastly feel to it but all Deidara could think of was his friend. After a couple minutes he found what he was looking for.

**KOMI**

"Where's the rest, un?" That was all it said. Deidara gritted his teeth a little and grabbed a kunia out of his back pocket he took with him. He scribbled in more writing.

**_The friend that everyone needs in thier life_**

Deidara tried to think of more he could write.

**_And a true meaning of art was all that she was_**

A tear fell from Deidara's face, he put his hand on the gravestone to see if he could still feel her, but there was nothing. His spine began to tremble and he sat down and curled up into a ball.

Deidara dug his face into his knees and looked back up at the grave. He then heard footsteps behind him, they weren't familiar.

His head spun to the side as he saw a boy about his age kneel down at a grave a couple away from himself.

He wore a mask and had shiney white hair. Deidara turned his focus back to Komi's grave.

"Was it a comrade?" The other boy asked. Deidara furrowed his eyebrows and weakly replied, "Yes"

"What was your teamate's name?" Deidara asked. He felt like he should talk to him for some reason.

"...Obito..." Deidara's eyes widen as he thought of the spikey black hair boy the met a week ealier.

"...Obito..Uchiha?"

"Yes...How did you know?" The other boy asked Deidara.

"Me..nd my own friend, Komi,...we made quick friends with him and...told him we would meet him after each of us were done our missions...what happend...?" Deidara wondered if it was just coincidence that each of thier most presious friends had died on them.

"He gave...his life for...me...I've never done a single think for him..."

Deidara got up onto the crutches and hopped away from the other boy, he just couldn't take it.

* * *

That's it for this chapter DON"T GET ANGRY ST ME BECUASE I MENTION OBITO IS DEAD PART I DON"T ACTUALLLY BELIEVE HES DEAD! thought i give it more drama oh yeah

please review okay!

Lilly!


	20. Someone Friendly

Hardy har! New chappei hardy har har!

Lilly!

* * *

Deidara limped his way through the town. The sun rising and people were getting ready for a new day. 

He wasn't ready though. He made his way through the cold air trying to hold in his sobs of pain. It hurt to realize that he was alone again, no one to be there for him. Deidara regretted saying those last words to Komi, getting into a fight with her._ Why? Why does it seem that every time someone dies the last thing you said to them was the worst thing you could ever say...after everything she's done for me! _He screamed those last words in his head.

There, on the open field, where he had met the boy that also died, he flopped down onto the cool grass. Deidara sniffled, his entire body shaking, ready to burst.

Deidara shut his eyes and curled up in a ball on the ground. Tears rolled down his face as he slowly began to fall back a sleep...

_Ha! Look its that freak! You know, Inomi's little brother? _

_How'd he turn out to be such a flop, if his family had some of the best shinobi of our village? _

_I've got an idea..._

_What!? What!?_

_C'mon. The two boys walked up behind the younger one. The taller one took grab of his hair._

_What nice long hair you have. _

_The smaller boy froze. He had been painting sculptures that he made in the front of the classroom._

_What's this?_

_The other boy took the bird from the boy and dropped it. _

_Oops sorry! He said sarcastically._

_No! I work so hard on that! Let me go!_

_The younger boy struggled to break free of the grip on his hair. _

_No need for all this! _

_The boy that broke the pot pulled out a kunia and cut off all the boy's long blond hair, leaving it in a spiky mess._

_That's better!_

_Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!_

_Shut up. _

_The two boys began to beat on the younger one. Leaving him in a bloodied mess with bruises._

_The two older boys left snickering. The younger one followed about an hour later because he sat in the corner crying._

_Hey look its Deidara! A girl pointed a finger at him._

_She and her group of snobby looking crew called him over. Deidara found the call friendly and shyly walked over._

_Looks like you got a hair cut! She giggle at him. Deidara blushed._

_I heard you had a bit of a crush on me is that right? His eyes widen._

_Umm..._

_A sudden fist impacted him in the jaw._

_Don't you **ever** come near me again you weird, disgusting creep! How could you even like anyone! You probably don't even have a gender._

_Deidara scurried away from the large laughing group of children. Pointing fingers at him and some of them throwing rocks._

When Deidara woke the sun was setting. He heard a voice over him.

"Should we take him in?"

"Yes" He felt himself lift from the ground, his body ached in pain.

"Where are you taking me?" Deidara saw himself look up at an unfamiliar face, with the Konoha shinobi headband on.

"I need to get back to the hospital, yeah,"

"Oh so that's where your from?" Deidara nodded. "I can walk, un,"

"Oh! Okay!" The man set him down and gave him his crutches.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes, hmm,"

"I could get you there faster, it's about to rain and supposedly heavy," Deidara sighed and decided that this guy really wanted to help in some way.

"Well, Oron, I'll leave him to you if your so willing to help, I must go anyways,"

"Okay, Sensei,"

The two began to walk, eventually the rain did begin to fall and as they walked on it kept getting heavier.

"Oh hey there's the ramen shop, you hungry?" Deidara raised an eyebrow at him while frowning, he wasn't used to people being so friendly but he was hungry.

"Um, sure, yeah.." Oron frowned.

"I know, I always come of a bit wierd, because I always seem overly friendly, I can't help it though. I just like to know people!" He pouted a bit. Though they walked into the ramen shop to get some food.

"Hospital food sucks, un," Deidara smirked a bit.

"Yeah, I get sent thier a lot, and I'm a medic so I'm there like all the time," He laughed and placed two orders.

"We can stay here until the rain stops anyways,"

Deidara nodded and looked down at his hands. He wanted to try something, test this guy. He graduadly began to unwrap his hands to reveal the mouths. The man looked over in amusement.

"Is it a bloodline limit?" Deidara nodded a bit, though he couldn't help but show dissapointment whenever he looked at them.

"Did they give you trouble or something like that?" Again he nodded.

"It seems all those clans are usually feared or hated, it's quite a shame," Deidara held his head to the side in confuisment.

"Anywhere you go, there's always that group that no one likes, in fact sometimes hate with a passion because they are unordinary,"

They ate thier ramen without much talk because it was so delicious, after as the man promised he made sure that Deidara got back to the hospital safely. He hopped through the hospital soaking wet, without even checking in. The nurses hollered and yelled but Deidara just gave them the birdie and kept limping his way to his room.

There the nurse came rushing to him saying how almost got caught and how they had sent shinobi after for him and basically blabbered until Deidara fell asleep in his bed wet. He didn't even realize that Zimoru wasn't even in the room anymore all he wanted was his time to himself.

* * *

Not all that important chap not all that long but whatever yeah know the next one with probably be quite a longer one, 

IMPORTANT: There are like twenty people who have this story on thier alerts and i'd really like it if they would put in a review every now and then too, please I'm not trying to be complete bitch only a little!

PLEASE REVIEW ALREADY DAMMIT!


	21. To see It Differently

Im so sorry my pics wont fucking work! Grrrr that makes me angry! And I have some bad news for you guys! First off, my computer is really horny right? And it downloads porn by itself! The last week the only thing I've been seeing on laptop is titties and blond chicks! AHHHH!!!!NO! IM NOT OBSESSED WITH PORN! So I've been begging for a new laptop! Second off, You seem during the winter we migrate...anyways we've got a family business in Mexico, and so we have to stay there for 3 months. Connection to the village that i live in there is horrible so it's really hard to get INTERNET or anything so updates will be less frequent. I will try to get the next chap up before i leave!

Merry X-mas!

LILLY

* * *

Deidara felt a sudden urge to wake himself up. Slowly, his eyes opened and he rose from his bed with a smashing headache. 

"Uh..." He held his head, rubbing it slightly.

"Wow, still night, un," He turned his head towards the direction of the door, and only saw a nicely made bed.

"It's so quiet..." He sighed, "I wonder if they left without me.." A set of footsteps began to come clear to the ear. Deidara's head perked up. The door burst open.

"Get Up!" It was Zimoru. He rushed in with a broken arm and large stitch across his head.

"C'mon Deidara! We gotta get out of here!"

"No I want to stay..." Zimoru Pulled Deidara out of the bed and dragged him through the room window.

"No! What about Komi!"

"Deidara! She dead! Do you want to die too!" Deidara's eyes widen. The village gate came into view as the two boys raced to their exit.

"Tachiro-sensei! I found him!"

"You idiot! I told you to leave him!" Deidara heard it clear. It made him angry at his sensei, but made him wonder if Zimoru cared, really cared. Tachiro ran towards the two boys and picked them up, making his way through the remaining shinobi out of Konoha. He quickly set them down when they had a safe distance. He hustled them to start running when more Konoha's shinobi came running up behind them.

"C'mon!"

Deidara rushed up besides his sensei. "Why'd you want to leave me behind! And why are the chasing us,un!" Deidara spat.

"I thought you would like to stay! dammit!" He spat, turned his focus back in front of him and growled. "Zimoru had be such a-" He cussed. "...He didn't want to leave you behind, because he said it would be fair or some bullshit!"

Deidara backed off, he'd never really think he would be someone to loose their temper.

They continued to run, hoping from tree to tree.

"Ak!" Deidara burst as a man held a kunia in his side trying to drag it down. Zimoru released the mans grip and killed him by cutting his throat, they continued on.

"Deidara are you okay!?" Zimoru let him hold on for support.

"I think so.." Deidara held the open wound as it bled heavily. He then felt an arm hold him back. When he looked up he saw four ANBU blocking their way.

"..shit.." Zimoru and Deidara stood silent.

"You two leave...now," The two boys only stood as their teacher sped up to the four.

"You won't be going anywhere!" Yelled one of the ANBU. Tachiro performed a hand seal. He then sped up to the men without the his guard up. Quickly the men threw kunia at him.

"What is he doing!?" Deidara did not answer. They watched as purple gases pour from the wounds of where the kunia hit.

He quickly performed another there hand seal swiping blood from one of the wounds.

"Summoning Arts!" An overly large hyena appeared behind him, with large fangs and a dark smile.

"Now why do you need me!" It asked obviously annoyed. "Dai...I haven't asked for help for over ten years. don't be such an ass,"

"Hehe, well you know that I won't comply with you completely.."

"Dammit!Just help me outa this mess!"

"Alright, alright.."

Dai, the giant hyena, began to transform. His fur turned from spotted brown to a sheet of white fur. His eyes turned from yellow to blood red. He performed a hand seal and fire spluttered out of its mouth. When the fire arouse the trees seemed began to disappear.

"What the!?" One of the ANBU hopped off a tree.

"You see, I work with acids, I have injected myself with a special made acid that my body eventually got use too, as well as Dai too," Tachiro smiled.

"Getting your old self back,"

"Shut up," Tachiro grinned.

"Didn't I tell you two to beat it," The thing looked back at Deidara and Zimoru. "Who are these two, eh?"

"Not important! Get out now!" Deidara flinched and took hold of Zimoru's sleeve, showing that they should go.

The two raced through the forest panting. _What about Tachiro Sensei? I hope he comes as soon as possible_! Deidara thought this over and over again.

They never stopped running, they didn't even know that Konoha had stopped chasing them. Deidara expected them to catch up sometime since him and Zimoru weren't in the best shape, but it never happened. For once he couldn't wait to get home.

Eventually, although, the two boys had slowed down once they were at the end of the border of the Hidden Grass Village. They were hidden in a tropical, humid, dark green, rain forest where instead of the sky, you could only see the trees canvas.

"Wow..it's hot here, un," Deidara was first to speak after a day and a half of running non-stop.

"Where's Tachiro Sensei?" Zimoru looked down at his feet.

"I..I don't know..." Deidara sighed. "I'm sure he's fine..I mean did you see that amazing jutsu he had!?" Deidara tried to sound positive.

"I guess so...I've got this bad feeling.."

"Don't say that, un!"

"..."

"He'll be fine, yeah!"

Another's day of walking passed. They were now in the patched tall grass, that kind of made Iwa look like a vegetated dry desert. Zimoru had used some cloth to wrap the wound on Deidara's side. To pass time they talked about pasts, Komi, funny moments, their family. Deidara got to see the side of Zimoru he wanted to know.

"Yeah, so my friend nearly actually launched into the air when we thought we could make a rocket person,"

"Ha ha, nice, un," Deidara replied.

"You know I never thought I would be able to get along with you if I tried.."

Deidara half frowned and half smiled. "I wouldn't expect it either, yeah,"

The large golden colored gates of Iwa appeared in front of their eyes. The place began to look friendly to Deidara, unlike before where a black cloud forever stood above it.

They entered the gates to see a man eying them.

"Where Tachiro?" He asked. The two boys kept walking.

"That bastard.." He scoffed.

Deidara limped his way back to his own home. It was the middle of the night and he had been away from home for about a month.

As he reached the door, he hesitated to open it. Finally he got his shaky hand to move the door handle. When he opened the door, it was quiet and dark. Dusty, feeling too, like it was some ancient castle.

He flopped down onto a large cushion that substituted as thier couch. Instantly he seemed to fall in a sleep.

Inomi took a peak around the hallway entrance, he woke up when he heard the door open.

He did not see Deidara laying there, so he quietly walked into thier house's main room. Inomi switched on a light to see a peacefully sleeping Deidara.

"When did he get back?" He frowned and walked over to him. Inomi looked down at him.

"I knew he wouldn't make it," He lifted his foot up and roughly kicked Deidara into the side, waking him up.

"Ow!" Deidara held his side. He was hurt enough, and now Deidara was pretty sure whoever kicked opened one of his wounds.

"People invented rooms for sleeping, retard," Inomi hissed. Deidara still did not recognize who it was, for his sight was blurry. Grudgingly though, he picked him self up and limped to his room.

* * *

Deidara has been sleeping a ton lately..err Merry X-mas or did i already say that, can't remember, hope you enjoyed it! Oh not it starts to get interesting... a large Timeskip is coming up as well. AND I'm still working to get that pic fixed and going kay! 

Please review!

Lilly


	22. My Secret Hideout

"Inomi, I need you to get the groceries at the market," His mother handed him some money.

"Uh..._fine_," he hissed. Inomi trudged out the door.

Light gleamed on Deidara's face as he slowly began to wake from his slumber. He sat up and stretched his arms out, after he stretched his body slowly from his bed, pulling all his muscles to get ready for the day.

"I've never noticed the sun to shine into my room.." He walked over to his tiny window and leaned against it, feeling a cool breeze running through Iwa. It was still moring just starting, but in this time of the year the sun rised early. After enjoying the breeze, he quietly opened his door and snuck through the hallways to get to the kitchen. There, he saw his mother making herself breakfeast.

Deidara was about to walk out, but quickly he hid back into the hallway as his mother stared wide eyed to where he was standing. _i guess Inomi didn't tell her...figures, un. _She turned her head back to the stove. Deidara took this chance to finally show himself, he cautiosly walked to the cabinet. His mother jumped as she saw her son grab cearal out of the cupboard.

"Deidara?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, un?"

"Your..your alive?" There were no tears in her eyes when she said this, infact, Deidara was sure he had heard either dissapointment or what he wanted much more, surprisement in her voice.

"Um..yeah,un," He went to the fridge to get the milk. "There is no milk," His mother said quickly.

"Oh..okay, hm," He closed the fridge and put the cereal back. "I'll go get some, yeah,"

"No, I sent Inomi already.." She paused, "How did it go?"

Deidara eyebrows furrowed, he stormed out of the house, leaving his mother clueless. She sighed and went back to her cooking.

-

-

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Sir..Tachiro he was captured..and beheaded," Replied the shinobi.

"I see..one of our best, could not live to fufill the mission, pathetic," He huffed.

"They threatened his students, but he told them that they had nothing to do with the plan and were just here for the Chunnin Exams," He paused, then sighed, "He has a code imprinted on his forearm that only appeared to be a tattoo and was hidden by his sleeve,"

"At least he wasn't completely useless, go on," The Kage insisted.

"And they sent the body and head back, the code is only kn own to us?..Would you like me to bring the corpse, sir?"

"Yes," The man left the room and began to shout orders to another for the body. Shortly after a body bag on a rolling table was brought into the Kage's room. He got up to begin examination. A woman came in with the other man and the Kage, carefully she unzipped the bag to reviel a mess.

"This isn't like Konoha..must of been and unortharized toture and questioning." The Kage spoke.

"We belive so, or they would of been more mind damage than physical, and much more clean..they would have had to cut off his head either," The woman spoke handing out masks to discard the rotting smell.

"Konoha's investigators know how to keep thier temper," The man said placing a finger on the side of Tachiro's face.

"I've been working on the code on his arm, so far it's read that one of his students has the scroll, I'm pretty sure thats all it says but I'll keep decoding the rest,"

"Right, his students were Deidara, Komi and Zimoru is that corret?"

"Yes, fetch Deidara, I'm sure he would be the one to posses the scroll,"

The man bowed, "Yessir," Then he left the room.

Deidara look down at the deserted beach. It was a long beach but very thin, probably somewhere around twenty meters. The ocean was a deep color of navy blue and the sand was a dark gold that shined brilliantly under the sun. The beach was always was deserted because it was hard to get to. A gaint rocky cliff protected it beautiful beach, it was dangerous to go down beacause the cliff was a reddish, brown color which made it hard to tell the difference between a packed dirt ball and rock.

Deidara did not have fear though, he took out a clay bird, let grow to a size and hopped on it. Gently he flew down to the beach, anding into the still, warm sand of Iwa's deserted beach, actually that was the name of it 'Desert Beach' creative right?

"Haven't been here in a while cause I was too lazy to walk for two hours, un," The beach was also quiet a distance from the village itself, so that could be another reason for it's name.

Deidara walked to the ocean side and slipped of his shoes, going up to his knees into the water, even though the water was such a dark color, you could see every single detail on your skin. He took a cup of water placing it in his bandaged hands and splashed the water onto his face.

His wounds had already healed, because he healed quickly, but he could not bear to look at his hands. Not after the monstrosity and disater he had caused with them, having them unseen made those thoughts, the looked on his friends face go away for time.

He wondered what everyones life would be like if he didn't excist, better? Happier? _Probably. _Deidara thought to himself. As those thoughts went on, and on in one side of his head, his other side was wondering if those memories he had left here were still there.

Gingerly, as if he were on some top secret mision, he slid into a small cave, now too big where he had to be croutching and went further and further into it. Finally he found what he was looking for, there sat a large wooden box. Deidara dragged it out into the sunlight, gazing apoun it like it were some kind of treasure chest.

_I remember this thing, before i met Komi.. _Deidara shook her out of his head and opened thebox.

_The second time i came here i brought all this stuff and box so i'd be prepeared for my big escape..not to late for it now. I remember that creep that came by with a baby in his hands, probably a phedophile. _

_-_

_What do you want?... Deidara asked shyly._

_Just if you don't mind, don't tell anyone you saw me little boy._

_Okay, sir.._

_-_

_Yep, he was cooky I know it. _Deidara found stale bread, loads of clay, paint, a blancket, water bottle, and kunias, shuriken, ext. "Wow, I was pretty smart for a kid, un," Deidara smiled as he pulled out toys like, yoyos, bouncy balls, and pong.

He then found a diary with a lock on it. "No, that's not a lock, that's a seal, but one that I know, yeah," He preformed the seal and the diary unhatched, eagerly he opened up and the first thing to fall out were photos.

"Who are these guy, un?" He picked up the photos and began to go through them.

"What the? These are Tachiro and the instructor Kazan..My mom? Whose that guy, hm!?" He flipped over the picture, it had a drawing of a bird '_Just like the ones I make' _Deidara thought and the names behind the photo listed as:

_Ume_

_Tachiro_

_Kazansband_

_Takashi_

Deidara eyes widen as he saw the name Takashi imprinted on the back. "I'm not trying to sound full of myself..but why does he look so much more like me than anyone else in my family besides my mother. Is he a brother, un?"

He whipped through the pages of diary, it was this guy, Takashi's. "Maybe if I ready a little of this I'll get what's going on, yeah," He plopped down onto the silky sand and began to read the pages of the dairy.

**_September_**

**_Ume and I are engaged and she wants to have a child but what if she figures out my curse..it will show on the child bodly. _**

Deidara flipped through the other pages but they were all blank. That was the only entry. Deidara's heart pounded against his chest. "Okay..so he was her husband not a brother or an uncle,un," Deidara gritted his teeth.

"Couldn't he have been more specific!" Deidara flipped through the book at the end there was another entry but not Takashi's handwritting.

**_The fool I told him no one but his two frineds could understand but..it no longer matters._**

**_Takashi is dead, murdered, by his own._**

Deidara packed up the box and chucked it back into the cave. He jumped on his bird and soared back to town. _Mother will tell me, she'll know what's up, un._

* * *

**I will draw you a picture of your choice if you can figure out who the guy was! But only the first person who get it right! Just leave it in the review!**

I always imagened Iwa to look like the west side of Australia. My entire mom's side is from there but most of them are part of the New Zealand tribe Maori, haha you know the cannibals, right? They aren't cannibalistic anymore but they use to be..that explains my intense love for steak, ribs, and so on... but we went to that side of Australia to check it out and it was amazing it looked exactly like the beach i described in this story! Except there were great white sharks in the water so you couldn't take a dip in the water, and thats were my love for sharks came in, but that was five/six years ago. I STILL LOVE THEM I WILL GET ONE ONE DAY!

And don't make me having to do the 10 reviews or nada thing! So please review you guys! I only got 3 last chapter!

PS THAT PICTUE THAT IM PROMISING WILL BE IN THREE MONTHS CAUSE IM GOING TO MEXICO THIS WEDNSEDAY!

this maybe be a goodbye for three months i'm not sure i'll still be writting but not sure about internet connection!

LOVE YOU ALL

LILLY!


	23. Diary

Alright none of have gotten it right yet..i would think you would get it! Oh well i did not put the sercret man there for the fun of it, he's there for a reason but has nothing to do with deidara. I forgot to edit the last chapter oopsy..har har i'm such a moron. Try you guys I knwo you can guess the secret man! I was so excited about putting up the next chappy so here it is!

Lilly!

* * *

Deidara rushed in to the house screaming, giving his mother a false heart attack. "Mom! Mom!" 

"W-what is it!?" To her Deidara sounded worried.

"Look at this diary I found, un!" Deidara bandaged hands held up the tattered journal. "...It's of some guy named Takashi, yeah,...and Tachiro sensei is in there and this guy named Kazan.." Deidara sotpped talking when he saw the look on his mother's face. "What's wrong, hm?" Deidara questioned looking back down at the book.

"Where..where did you get that?" She could feel anger starting to rise inside of her.

"I can't um remember, un," Deidara backed away from her. _Maybe I should have just asked Tachiro-sensei about it when gets back... _Deidara thought to himself.

"Give it to me now," She said sternly. Deidara frowned and shook his head no. Anger even more, she grabbed him by the shirt trying to yank it from him. Deidara refused to let go of it, but he couldn't hurt his mother, not after thier father dieing. She was already depressed as it was and he didn't have to make it any worse for her.

"No! Why is it so important, yeah!" Deidara huddled himself into his chest while his mother tried to pull it from her.

"None of your buisness you little brat!" She pulled Deidara face out from his chest by his hair and slapped him on the side of the face. Deidara gritted his teeth, he slamed his fist into her stomatch and ran to the door.

"Maybe the Kage-" Deidara was cut off as two men grabbed each of his arms. "Hey! Let go of me!" One of the men took the dairy out of Deidara's grasp.

"What's this?"

"None of your buisness shithead! Let me the fuck go!" Deidara hissed as he struggled to get free.

"Now, now that's no way to talk to those higher than you..Is that how you plan to greet the Kage?" Deidara stopped struggling and looked at the man confused.

"What, un?"

"C'mon now," The man placed chakra restrainers on his wrists. Deidara rolled his eyes. "I'm not an animal, you know, un."

"Yeah, well you don't fit into the human catagory either, so keep your mouth shut, unless you wan't make this difficult for yourself," The man grinned.

"Stop fucking with him and lets get going, or he's going to get pissed," The other man said_. Oh and you told me to watch my mouth, yeah_. Deidara thought.

The three walked into a tall building that belonged to the Tsuchikage. Deidara had never been in there before so the entire time he was trying to get every glance he could at the beautiful building. Eventually, they reached two large hand carved doors with designs flattering themselves all over the dark brown wood. They knocked on the door and were greeted by a woman.

"Oh your back, you took a while longer than expected," She smiled.

"Yeah the kid was outside the village," He replied. The Kage smiled as well as Deidara and the two men entered the room. "I'm pretty sure we are to be notified if your leaving the village aren't I?"

Deidara looked to the side mumbled a couple of uneeded words under his breath. The man next to him growled and slapped him over the head. "Pay attention freak!"

"Please come in," Deidara looked behind him, they were already inside so he guessed there was someone else coming.

Deidara's eyes widen as he realized who it was, althought he now had sever scars on him. his entire face had been stiched up down to his neck and his arm hung loosly like in had not been attatched to his body anymore, but it was also wraped in a thin layer of baandages so you could not see the scars running along his arm underneath.

"You..bastard, I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed trying to spring loose so he could make his attack but failed because his charkra was burned down by the restraint.

"Kanaye, right? Do you have the report?" The both of them ignored Deidara's repulsive remark.

"Yes," Kanaye glanced at Deidara and handed the Kage a stack of papers. "He will be explained later." Kanaye walked out of the room.

The man next to Deidara nodded to the Kage and walked behind Deidara. He pulled up his shirt and performed a hand sign. "Hey what are you doing!" Deidara gasped for breathing air as the mans hand began to sink into his back.

"Realese!" He sprun his hand out of his back with a sroll. Deidara clutched his stomatch and fell to ground. The man tossed the scroll to the Tsuchikage with a grin on his face. "As much as the village may despise the young boy I find it childish for man of your age to find pleasure in abusing children," He frowned and walked out the room grumbling.

"Take him out front Ren,"

"Yes Sir," She replied. She slung Deidara over her shoulder and dragged him outside the tower. Ren looked around to see if there'd be anyone there for him. "Let go of me now," She gasped and realesed him from the restraints and scurried back to the building.

"Those bastards, un...Think they know everything..what makes him think he knows what I go through, hm.." He walked over to a shady corner and sat against the wall with his knees huddled to his chest and his head leaned back on the cool concrete wall.

"Hey kid, " Deidara head shot up from relaxsation. It was the guy, the one they fought against, the one in the Kage's office. He sprang up ready to fight.

"Do I look like I'll be fighting ever again?" He asked sacasticly. "I need to have a talk with you follow me," He began to walk away. Deidara felt himself heat up, but curiosity came over him and he followed.

They reached a quiet part of town and Kanaye stopped and turned to Deidara. "Forgive me, please," Deidara was taken back, he expected him to fling out on him and attack. But, no, instead he said sorry?

"What?"

"I didn't know you were children until I came in the Kage's office, I was in a gejutsu believing you were adults,"

"Does it matter!?"

"No, but he said it would be a fair fight even though it was for a stupid reason,"

"What reason!?" Deidara yelled.

"He had no one to blame for his daughter's death, so he blamed you and asked me to take what was precious to you.." Deidara snapped and hooked him in the side of the face. "Why would you do it then!"

"I was ordered or the seal the put on me would kill me.." He explained.

"Your a pansy ass that deserves those scars, un!"

"That is true..if you wish you may kill me.." Deidara stared a him. "Since you weren't able to finish me off with that explosion of yours,"

"I rather leave you in pain like you are," Deidara no longer wanted to talk with him or he would kill him. He was about to walk away when something else hit him.

"Wait, do you know were Tachiro is, yeah?" Kanaye looked at him and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, but your sensei was beheaded by some Konoha ninjas in an illegal invetigation they were performing..." Deidara eyebrows furrowed together and he walk away silently from the man he met. Reaching for the diary he then realized that that other man had taken it from him. _I need to get sleep..I need to get home..._

He quietly walked towards his house as the moon rose and the sun faded. _That's odd why are the lights off? _He walked up onto the porch, he turned the knob, and opened the door.

"Hello? Mom, I'm sorry!" Deidara shouted for her.

"...Deidara your home, good, do you want to know about that dairy you found?"

* * *

OHHH THE SUSPENCE! Yes I'm leaving the story very err dark

I HAVE A POLL IF YOUR INTERESTED

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Lilly!


	24. Secret

_Takashi! C'mon don't leave me for woman!" Tachiro punched him playfully._

_"I'm not leaving you, I'm moving out of that peice of shit call a home, haha," He laughed heartfuly._

_"I think the girl your marrying is crazy I can see it in her eyes!" Tachiro opened his eyes wide with his fingers._

_"Aww shut it Tachiro! You don't know what your talking about!" Takashi groaned. He stood up from the wall he was leaning on and stretched his long arms in front of him._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To a real home," He replied blanckly._

_"Haha" Tachiro laughed sacasticly at his comment. "...That place has memories!"_

_"Stop whying and get some beauty sleep, princess," Takashi joked over his shoulder as he began to walk home._

_"Oh, why Yes! Toodles!" Tachiro twiddled his fingers at him and walked back to his own cottage._

"Mom! are you okay!?" Deidara rushed over to help his mother but she slapped him away. "Get away from me!"

"-uh..!" Deidara backed away a little but she motioned him to come closer and his mother grabbed his wrist. She began to unwrap the bandages to reveal his hand mouths.

"How disgusting..to think I actually loved him..." Deidara did not move an inched. She held the hand in her own watching the tounge spit and squirm.

"Both of your fathers were the only ones that accept you, but you couldn't see that." She breathed and continued. " Your step father never showed you any love..because he wanted you to have a tougn personality...he was actually _so _proud of you..never cared much for your other brother..that's why he would beat me..beat me into trying to accept you, but that's not possible.."

"Mom-" Deidara trembled.

"Don't call me that! I'm disgusted to be your mother! You should glad a married someone as cruel as your step-father while you poisoned me!" She his squeezing his wrist, though it didn't effect him only the words.

"...Actually...I was going to leave you on the streets...when you were born...I thought, someone like him would agree..." She shut her eyes tightly.

_"What what is that!" Ume cried as she saw her first child._

_"Father..what is it?" Inomi asked politely._

_"Get Out Inomi..go home,"_

_"But I want to-"His father grabed him by the shirtpulling him face to face._

_"Do you disobey me? I'm your father and right now there are more important things to discuss than you so leave!" He dropped him and Inomi scrambled away. _

_"This child is a gift," He said picking him up._

_"He has no gift! Just a curse! I don't want him in my house!" He roughly slapped her left cheek. She widely stared at him. _

_"His name...His name shall be Deidara..."_

"That was the _worst_ moment in my life.."

"S-stop i-it, un," Deidara tried his hardest to not show his emotion, but nothing could keep it hidden, it was all too much.

"There is a lot you must learn.."

* * *

"Takashi! Takashi! Wait up please!" Tachiro rushed up behind Takashi and grabbed his shoulder. 

"Tachi!" Takashi spun around the meet him face to face. "You can't be seen with me!" He pushed him away.

"Takashi what did you do!"

"You know exactly what happened, I betrayed the village...for a good reason..." His eyes glared down the empty street.

"This village has no purpose..we'll loose the war, the Kage knows it but refuses to save our shinobi...rather he keeps sacraficing them, it's so pointless," He growled.

"Do they know?"

"Yes, there are many coming this way, they will probably find you, tell them I went out the gates,"

"Wait..what did you do?"

"..." Takashi turned his back to him. He traced his fingers through his hair and turned back around.

"Takashi! Don't do anything fucking stupid! If you leave I'm coming with, we stick together," Tachiro replied. The was a pause for a moment.

"You are the only friend I've ever had.." A sound from a cluster of people behind came. "I gotta go!" He spun around and darted off.

"Takashi!" fifteen ANBU came behind Tachiro. "We just saw him talk to you! You lie and You'll die with him! Which way did he go!"

Tachiro put on his best acting and spoke, "He..He told me he was heading for the gate!" The leader shouted orders

"Please don't kill him!" The leader turned to him. "That won't be happening," After that they took off in seach for his false location.

-

-

-

"Ume!" She dropped her plate as she saw her fiance stamped into house. "No, no get out!" She took a couple steps back. Takashi held out his hand, on it, was a mouth.

"I came to say that I'm sorry..I should of told you.." His face was filled with sorrow. She finally backed into the counter and grabbed the knife that was on the surface, hiding it behind her back.

"You've cursed my child with that sick inherance!"

"I don't understand..why can't you ..." Takashi didn't finish his setence..he didn't want to say what he was thinking, afriad it would hurt her.

"Please forgive me.." She pulled out the knife behind her and held it out to him. Takashi stared at it for a moment, wide eyed, but then realized that she no longer would accept him. He took a couple footsteps back from her, closed his eyes and held out his arms on each side.

"What are you doing!?" She swallowed.

"Just kill me please.." He said in unemotianal voice. They both stood there which seemed for hours. Her eyes began to swell up with tears, she griped the knife tighter.

"Your whole life is just a lie! You disgusting, horrible man! No one will _ever_ love you!" She charged at him.

The knife sunk into chest, stabbing him in his left chest. Takashi fell to the ground as Ume stood there gazing upon her crime.

"I'm not sorry," She said. Blood poured onto the wooden floor. His eyes were closed, but only then could you see he was never satisfied becuase his face was relaxed and peaceful looking, even with all the blood.

Ume heard a pair of footsteps race to the porch and the door flew open. "Takashi! I know your here! Let's leave this village! I don't need another friend to..." He looked like he had dropped all his wieght once seeing his friend on the floor and along a puddle of dark red circling him.

"What happened!" He ran over to Ume.

"Are you okay!?"

"..." She didn't answer.

"Ume!"

"..I killed him...I'm not sorry, he's disgusting,"

Tachiro face turned from worry to anger, "You bitch! Tell me the truth!"

"...I already did.." He got up and pulled her along with holding her by the collar of the shirt. Then he dragged her over to the nearest wall and slamed her against it.

"..!" She squeezed her eyes shut and tried her hardest to get him off of her, but failed.

"I told him not to l-like you! That you weren't worth his time! A-and he d-didn't listen..that bastard! How could you!" He slammed her again and then dropped her to the floor and knelt beside Takashi. Tachiro couldn't even look at his face, but he reached his trembling hand out to find a pulse.

"I don't need another friend to...die,"

* * *

"Now...it's your turn.." She pulled out knife from her back pocket. Deidara stopped trembling. 

"I'm not going to let you kill _me_, un!" He pulled free of her grip and looked down at her on the ground, her eyes were cold. He stepped away and then ran.

He heard her scream on his way out, "No one loves you! I hope you die like your father!"

Deidara ran as far through the city as he could, he wasn't looking where he was going and bumbed into a group of people. _No one loves you, no one loves you. _Those words run through his head a million times. His eyes were watery and he felt like he was to burst any given moment.

"Deidara?...Are you..okay?" Deidara looked up to see a familiar face holding out a hand, Zimoru.

* * *

Yes i got a chap! Yes angstyful i think err hope i you guys liked it sorry for the wait! Oh Inomi was once jackassish and abusive step father! I cant believe how far i've gotten in this story i'm sooo proud! Theres only like a couple more chaps before i'm done this oh awsome! Will you guys still stick with me? And read my other story! Your all so awsome! hehe! Please review!

Thanks!

Lilly


	25. Let's Start Over

Happy Early Vals Day! Spread the Love! Spread Love! I want to do a Akatsuki short Valintines story for Val's day but im not sure with which people to do it with! Please help me pick out two Akatsuki members to do a story with! I don't care if it's boy on boy either, it's still cute. It i'll be like 3 chaps not that much.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

Deidara rose and stared at Zimoru. _Who is he? I can't remember..._

"You look flustered...where you...crying?" Zimoru stuttered out, he didn't want to offend him.

"Crying? No..." Zimoru looked back at his group of friends. They had concerned looks on, trying to figure out who the stranger was.

"Deidara, are you okay? What happened?" Zimoru put his hand on his shoulder and shook him. Deidara snapped out of his world and slapped his hand off his should. His eyes narrowed at the crowed of people behind Zimoru.

"Wait 'Moru? What do you want from him?"

"Nothing..he's my teammate I should be conserned," His friend raised his eyebrows, huffed and looked back at the rest of the crowd. He then pushed Zimoru out of the way and took his place in front of Deidara.

"Go fuck with someone else," He spat hurled up a large breath and spat on Deidara's shirt. Deidara's eyes rolled from the spit to the other boy's eyes, he felt like a helpless child again, he didn't know how to deal with this. His face turned from emotionaless to fearful, as quickly as he could he darted away from the crowd of boys.

"What the hell's up with you guys!?" Zimoru seethed at them.

"Since when do you care for some looser!?" He shouted back.

"C'mon Zimoru don't be lame!" Another boy called to him from the back.

"I'm out," Zimoru ran for Deidara in hoping to find what was wrong.

Decinding that Deidara headed back to his home he headed for that direction. Zimoru looked left and right but had no sight of his flustered, disordered friend. The half moon now took over the sky though the horizon of the sun could still be seen. When he finally reached his house he took no hesitation to knock, instead he bolted through the door panting. Though he didn't find what he was looking for. Instead on the floor was his mother, with Inomi frantacing around her.

Deidara hopped through his window and gathered his things. The lights were on in the house so he figured that Inomi was home, so he had to make this quick. He gathered all his clay first then began to throw in random objects such as carving knives, candy, other weapons, scrolls, random clothing peices. Anything else he needed would be in his hide out.

Deidara began to go into a paniced state as he heard the footsteps of his older brother echoing down the hallway. He zipped up his oversized back and scurried out of the bedroom window.

"Just hold on, kid, I'll see if he's in there!" Inomi snarled at Zimoru. "What a rude little shit barging in on a time like this..." He stopped at Deidara's door and kicked it open.

"Hey-" Looked around the small den, noticing half the stuff was gone and the other half thrashed. "Man, what the hell happened?" He sighed and walked over the open window and looked through it. He then walked back into the hall and to the main room.

"He ain't there so-" Inomi was cut off.

"I need to wait here for him then," Zimoru leaned against the wall by the front door then looked down at the woman. "What happend?"

"I wish I knew and it's none of your buissness..." He walked over to his mother and laid her on the couch. "Why don't you get lost!? What do you want with him anyways?"

"It's none of your buissness," Zimoru replied.

Deidara soared the sky heading back to his home after grabbing his remaining things from the beach. He wasn't finished with them yet. The boy began to form a packed chakra figure, he wasn't exactly sure what it was going to be, but the explosion would be big. A farewell gift, the explosion as big as pain the village handed to him. It would leave no surviors.

Halfway through he began to remember that there was one person in the village that cared for him, and what if he needed his help? He withdrawed some of the chakra. Finally, it finished, he held it out, it was something else, the figure was not an animal looking thing. It was ghastly, like his hate had help form the figure's shape. It didn't look like it could fly, more like something you would drop. It had strange arms and wide mouth, and wide open eyes. Deidara took a last look at it and dropped it upon his home.

"Katsu, un," The words slurred out of his mouth, instead of with steady force. It seemed to burst slowly, but then the waves of shock from the exposion hit him. They were much more stronger than the other ones, even though it wasn't that big.

"C1, C2, and C3, yeah,"

-

"Hey Midori the boss wants to have talk,"

"The fuck with him, I've got better things to do," Midori spat.

"It doesn't matter that you may be a better fighter than the rest of us, but you should respect him after everything he's done for you!"

Midori grinned, "Well, do you want to mess with me then?"

The other man stumbled back from him, "I'll j-just tell him you couldn't make it!" He stuttered.

"Thats what I thought.." He performed a hand sign with a grin still arching across his face and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS PAINFULLY SHORT SORRY! And a long wait too but it has to be! There will never be a chap this short again i promise! Anyways i plan to at least reach to 40,000 words before i finish this story and there are i think six or seven more chaps to go! Im crying with joy that i'll finish my first story ever! And my actual first stoy too! Oh i'm not really crying but that how i feel joyful! Maybe I'll even try to get a chap up to tomorrow hmmm... Anyways, again, to Thumper I saw that you were confused so I left a review to solve your problem!

Please review!(Don't forget about the Valentine's day thing!)

Lilly!


	26. Interlode2: This is the Real World

im so sorry guys! I need hugs because im such a whale I nearly made my friend get stitches on his head because i was chasing him and he went into the bathroom ( I really don't care about boys/girls bathroom thing) and I kicked open the door- he was right behind it and he hit the wall behind him! I thought i killed him! I had a major crying fit for an hour. this all happened in school. he soo freaking adorable too! He kind of tubby a bit taller than me like 5'6 I'm 5'4 but he has the most gorgeous eyes and face I've ever seen, he from some danish country but he has like these great blue eyes that are kind of wide but slanted bleach blond, shaggy hair, very light skin and specks of freckles. Argggg I'm soo sorry Magnus! your my best friend! im glad i didn't kill you!

Whale

* * *

He did not run, panic, or stand his guard just in case.Instead, Deidara kept a regular slow walking speed. His home town now falling farther and farther away from him. He was no longer needed there. It felt like following the same path they took to the Chunnin Exams. He realized just then, that they never passed. He wondered if he would always stay a Genin now. 

The terrain went from tall grasses and large mountain stocks to the bottom of canopy that belonged to a blacked out forest. The amount of tress made Deidara feel like he was trapped in a moving box, he could even feel his own hot breath wandering back to him.

On his way to God knows were, it let him have the time to think about his friends, Zimoru and Komi.

He had not given her death one though after they left Konoha. In fact he actually believe that she was still alive for the short amount of days he was back in Iwa. And- that Ame nin, thinking he was actually mental enough to think apologizing was going to make things better.

Deidara's legs decided that they could no longer continue to walk. Deidara slumped over a hit the solid ground with a loud 'thud'. He wasn't unconscious but he couldn't push his body to anything more. That explosion had really tired him out.

For hours Deidara laid there he was just waiting for the trees to grow over him it seemed so long. All his senses were blocked off from the aching and burn marks covering his body.

-  
-  
-  
A figure stood of the body of the sleeping boy. He slightly tapped him with his foot to see if he was alive. He then heard the loud and slow breathing of the blond and crouched down over him.

"You shouldn't be out in the woods like this kid," Deidara continued to stay asleep.

Anyone else the man would've killed by now, but this kid was already spreading through the news and wanted on a regular budget.

'11 year old boy; blond hair blue eyes; Name: Deidara; $1000' and there would be something similar to that some times his name would occasionally change to Dara, Dan or Deidan.

It was his lucky day to stumble upon a magnificent child and he wasn't going to regret it. He took Deidara by the hair and yanked him to his feet.  
Deidara yelped to the sudden pain throbbing at his head. His eyes shot open to face a tall man, actually he had to look up first. He had pale gray eyes and scruffy black hair that pointed in all directions, his eyes were full of life and there were number of cuts and burns on his skin. He wore a simple black shirt and black pants, but they were covered in colors and paints.

Deidara scanned over him again to find a head protector and found it tied to his hip with Iwa sign on it.

"What do you want, un!" Deidara managed to croak out.

"It's Taro Okamoto, unnnn," He teased.

"I don't know who that is! Why don't you leave me alone, bitch, yeah!" Deidara spat.

"Hey stupid I'm Taro Okamoto, lift your ass up by your self and follow me," He dropped Deidara back onto the ground.

Deidara got back up. "Why would I follow you!" Over in the distance a loud explosion went off leaving behind it's smoke.

"Hear you like 'explosions'!" Taro emphasized with his hands then pointed to the distance smoke.

"Pretty sure they don't want you back either, It's not like your headed anywhere or on a mission. Hell you should be glad I found you dead-like on the ground..instead of someone or something else, boy," He grinned at him.

"NO-"

"You know what brat? Shut the hell up, your coming with me like it or not,"...

_-Yep, he said it happen something like that, Taro-sensei is so full of himself the old man. Can't believe it's already been two years since that all happened, Komi's death...Meeting Taro-sensei...My incident with hell...I'm never sorry for killing them they deserved it. We just finished the last touches on C2 and now we can get really serious for 3. Taro sensei told me that once I have this mastered he going to show me something really advance to my techniques, he said he has to give it too me now to let it strengthen. Everyone respects him he loves explosions too..heh..maybe I'll get that respect one day._

_note-Taro demands oatmeal and bananas for breakfast tomorrow-don't forget-you'll regret it._

* * *

_-After two years and a half I get to meet the rest of the crew, Taro-sensei has a code name with them Midori- he's so full of himself sometimes it pathetic.They're all scared shitless from him, wish they could see what he looks like in the morning without oatmeal and a banana. Mitu is this one guy that is really cool, he's like fifty but he makes these ice-water bombs it's amazing show to watch._

_Another 5 months of perfecting C3 and then I can get that advance technique._

* * *

_-I feel like a project to Taro-sensei he's always perfecting anything that could be wrong example: I was slacking a little in my taijustu- we just stopped the C3 project and worked on that for a month straight._

_...And that technique was finally implanted in me. I still don't get to know what it is but..I woke with a face like tattoo on my chest with large stitches forming the mouth..._

* * *

_-Taro-sensei no longer is my teacher, I'm now his partner._  
-  
-  
- 

"Well, Well, well sure are becoming one of a kind Deidara," Mitu laughed joyfully.

"Yeah kid, happy fifteenth birthday," Taro added.

"I would have never suspected this kind of trait in you Midori," Mitu grinned.

"What? Fuck Deidara like a son to me, now! He like blued eyed blond haired fungi," Deidara sat in silence inspecting his poorly made cake and listening to Taro and Mitu insult each other.

"Is this cake edible, un?" Taro shrugged. "Found it outside a bakery, why you going to eat it?"

"Isn't that what cakes are for, hm?"

"Well you've served us three good years, you are one of our best bombers and your the youngest one here!" Mitu chuckled. "I'm just glad Midori had the nerve to pick you up!" Deidara gave them a wide smile.

"He ain't gonna get any bigger though maybe an inch, he's fifteen and only at 5'4, he's a real shorty," Taro clarified. Deidara scowled at him and turned away.

"Your awful quiet what's up?" Mitu asked rubbing his head.

"Nothing sir...I'm just gonna head off to bed, thanks for everything, un,"

Deidara made his way to his and Taro's headquarters. He flopped down onto the large cushion in the center of the room and stretched out his muscles. He then dough through his back and pulled out his journal again.

* * *

-Three years guys, where are you? 

He read over those words over and over again. Then, his eyes began to wet the pages of the journal.

"Don't think I don't miss you..."

* * *

why are my chaps short! it's pissing me off! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!!! i need love! Oh and did you like my _journal _idea..???????!!!!!!!!!! another lame moment for the whale. 

Whale.


	27. Im Just A Tool

I love how you can see how my daily life is going on about while also reading my almost done story. 

* * *

Deidara flopped lazily out of his bed and walked out into the hall to indulge himself in all kinds of break feast foods. The hallway was filled with the morning sunshine and fresh spring smell. This didn't help Deidara feel less groggy.

As he enter outside of the house, for the kitchen was no connected to the main part of the house, he could see Taro outside in his own little world surrounded by canvasses and paints.

"Hn," He shrugged, Deidara wasn't the most pleasing person to meet in the morning. He then continued his way to the other side of the courtyard.

Already, food was spread through out the kitchen and a couple of other late morning wakers sat at the table munching away. Deidara grabbed a bowl of untouched fruit and joined the others. They quietly watched him peel banana after banana, stuffing each one into his mouth. Then he continued to the oranges, grapes, apples, strawberries and kiwi until the bowl was empty. Deidara got up quietly and walked out of the messy kitchen.

"Hurry up Deidara," Taro murmured to Deidara as he walked by. 

"Ugh, I'm going I'm going, un," Deidara rolled his eyes and walked back up the hallway to his room. He changed quickly into a pair of black pants, a tight black shirt and a large, loose over shirt that tied around his waist. His hair had now grown down to his back and he no longer kept it up in a ponytail.

Grabbing his pouch he trudged out the room once again. Taro waited for him outside, Deidara was all set for another day of training. 

"Well Deidara, you sure ave progressed over the years." Deidara quirked an eyebrow, his speech was odd.

"Your no longer my student, nor will you be on my team," Deidara eyes widen.

"What!?" Deidara paused for a moment, "Who's team am I on, un!"

"Well, your team is awfully big," Deidara stared at him confused. "I'm not getting it, un."

"You are now a leader," Deidara's eyes felt like they popped out of his head. I smile crossed over his pale lips. "Are you serious!?"

"Heh, yes I am, you'll be running the left side of the house. Think you can handle it?" 

"Yes, hm!" Deidara smiled, respect, that's what he wanted and now he was going to get it. Taro smiled told him some important things, but Deidara was gloating already and didn't even listen. It wasn't Taro decision though, it was the boss's choice and he knew his choice aggravated him. He had been second in command for a while, but it was nearly time for the old fart to give it up and he needed to choose between two people for the job. He did that by having the two leaders fight to the death. The winner would lead, Taro had only one choice, for Deidara to kill him. He refused to choose the other because Deidara was only young and still had a lot to live for, while was shriveling up like raisin.

The only way for this to happen was for him to get Deidara to hate him.

Deidara had the most fluttering feeling, something he had never felt before. Not even when first met Komi. He smiled at the thought of her, Taro had helped him get over his guilt of her, though anything could trigger Deidara's trapped unhealthy emotions that kept hidden inside of him.

He later went over to Mitu's34" value="MIT's, Mite's, Mitt's, Mitty's, Mot's, Mt's, Mott's, Miter's, Mote's, Mutt's, Mat's, Mites, Mitts, Mata's, Matt's, Meta's, Mate's, Miters, Mots, Mutes, Mutts, Midis, Motes, Mats, Titus, Vitus, Minus, Midas, Mitzi, Mates, Metes" / cabin to tell him of the good news. 

"I can't believe it!" Deidara sat with The older man in the comforting blue room.

"Oh! Well that's excellent!" Mitu tried to cheer but he knew the truth.

"What's wrong, hm?" Deidara could sense he was faking it. Mitu only replied happily, "I'm so happy for you!" and then asked Deidara to leave for he had some papers to fill out. Deidara sighed with confusion and decided to walk around. The hideout was more like a ruined palace. It had one large tower that had two bridges that connected to it from the two large Japanese looking houses. The front house was were Deidara, Taro, and some of highers stayed, it was mainly the gathering and business building though. The was also a large entrance that was cut at the center-bottom were you enter the courtyard, which looked like an untamed garden with wild flowers everywhere and a couple of benches. Then the second building was where the rest of the crew slept. The tower was where the boss stayed, and the kitchen was across from it on the other side of the courtyard. The stairs were traveled all on the outside of all three buildings. From afar the place looked a deserted until you got up-close.

Deidara sat in his room and held his head in frustration. No one seemed to be as happy as wanted them to be, maybe it wasn't all that special. That thought depressed him a little as he removed his headband, pouch, and shoes. 

A light rain rain filled up the dark night sky as Deidara headed to the kitchen. He was getting hungry after spending endless, lonely hours of molding clay. Deidara entered the kitchen to see Taro and a couple of husky boys eating dinner. 

"Oh hey Sensei, un!" Deidara chirped.

"Tch," Taro ignored him and continued to eat. "Why do always have to act all tough in front of other people, un?" Deidara asked.

"Get lost," Deidara was little taken back by that comment. 

"S-sorry, un," Deidara stammered. 

"You act all tough, but your truly pathetic," Taro hissed. His eyes followed Deidara's glare, then he shouted something Taro refused to hear and Deidara fumed out of the room. Taro picked up his plate and threw against the wall.

"I'll never forgive myself," He laid his head down on the table in guilt. The other men looked over a Taro one spoke. "We heard about the news Taro-sama...we know not to tell him," Taro got up and walked out the kitchen. 

Deidara tossed himself onto his bed and covered his face with his pillow. "What am I doing wrong!" He punched the wall, leaving a dent and pulled the pillow off his face.

"What am I doing wrong..?" Deidara couldn't sleep that night, this question kept him up all night. He watched the rain stop and the sun slowly raise from it hiding spot. 

"Why is it that every time I find my happiness, that it only last for a amount of time, un...?" Now he had two question. 

A faint knock helped him forget the questions for split moment. "What, un?" Deidara wasn't in the mood to be bothered. 

"The Boss demands your presence," Deidara sat up. 

"The 'Boss', yeah?" Deidara replied through the door.

"Yes sir," He answered. 

"Alright, un," Deidara slipped on his shoes and had the man lead him to the boss. He had never met him before so this was a bit interesting for him.

They got the tower and the man told Deidara to go to the top_. Typical_. Deidara thought as he jogged to the top. Deidara flinched as he saw the figure of Taro glaring at him, but Deidara wasn't the only one trying to forget what happened.

"Heh, battling it out already, eh? Thought he was your best student Taro," Taro turned to the shadowed man and frowned. 

"I've heard you progressed quiet well Deidara, that's why I chose you," He motioned Deidara to come in the room. The door closed behnd them, leaving them in a blacked out office.

"Well Taro you already know how it goes," His eyes turned to Deidara, "Let me explain to you how this works," Deidara nodded in reply, maybe he'll get why everyone was acting so strange.

"Well, when I have two leaders I need one of them to be able to lead the intire bombsquad. There are actually four hideouts throughout the Shinobi contries, this is the Head Hideout, where the best of of our teams are comforted. Each one is ranked from lowest to highest." He paused. and pulled out a map. 

"We are located in Grass, the second highest is in Lighting, Third is in Wind, and the lowest is in Waterfall," He put the map back in the desk. 

"I choose my replacement by a battle to the death," Deidara quickly glanced at Taro then back to the Boss. "Whomever wins get my place as simple as that," He added.

"So does that mean.." Deidara's voice faded.

"Yes, " He answered. 

"Deidara, do not think that I'm pretending to hate you, once I saw you were chosen...I've made it my duty to win for it has been a fanasty of mine to be the Leader, you no longer are important..to me," Taro firmly stated.

"I know how much you've wanted this, Taro..." 

"You just used me! You fucking Bastard! I'd like to see you win! I'm going to be the winner, un!" Deidara shouted then rushed out of the room, his eyes swelled up realizing that what Taro said was true. 

"Your quiet the actor," The Boss laughed coldly. 

"Fuck you," Taro walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Deidara gave up in the middle of the courtyard and fell to his knees, he burts into hiccups and tears, he never felt so bertayed in his life, especially just for a placement. He fell to his side and continued to cry. Others shifted thier gazes to Taro who stood at the top of the stairs then to Deidara who laid on the wild grass, hurt by his Sensei's words. 

"I'm sorry Deidara.." Taro spoke aloud he wished Deidara could hear him. 

* * *

I tried to make it a little longer than my other chapters...but it's too hard for me to keep just going on and on i keep it short and sweet hehehe!! sorry PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!

WHALE


	28. Taro's Secret

* * *

SPOILER-fsjdkhjkgfhfdjkghjkalsdgahlkjf TOBI'S FACCCEEEEEEE!! did you see it!! I'm so exicited and i really think it's obito on the outside!! his face looks all scarrred up on one side and then the other side hasn't been exactly revealed yet soooo im not sure if he has an eye or not! does anyone here love death note i was sick all spring break and decided to be a bum and watch all the episodes I KNOW I"M A LOOSER!! I LOVE mello and matt! Light's needs to head over to the funny farm. Oh and itachi...he was trying to protect sasuke!! I ABSOLUTELY ADORE ITACHI NOW HE WAS TRYING TO SAVE SASUKE!! AND TOBI??

ps im soooooooooo sorry for not updating lately!!

LOve WHale

* * *

Deidara, no longer could the person he tried to be or wanted to be. The dark insanity that was crippled inside of him, healed taking over his old self. He now realized no matter what he wold always be 'unfitting' for anyone, it didn't count if they said they loved him because it wasn't true. That was Deidara's new code.

He sat high above on the main tower, the rain still pounded on and on. He didn't expect it to last long though because jungle rain forest were usually short and heavy...but this one seem to have no end. Deidara's eye's glittered with a new shine as he looked into the black sky, his chest was heavy from having to endure all this new pain that would stay with him forever. His eyes swiftly turned behind him to find Mitu sitting down next to him. He glared at h fiercely.

"Wish you wouldn't look at me like that, boy," Deidara remained silent. Mitu frowned.im

"I'm sorry-"

"Not to worry, un" Deidara sighed then grinned, "No one will miss him anyways, at least I won't, hm," Mitu felt uncomfortable in the new dark energy that surrounded the blond boy, and his word slid out of his mouth so deathly that it scared him. Instead of replying, Mitu got up, and left the boy to himself.

That's how Deidara wanted it to be, it was better off just being by himself than have the awkward silence of someone else next to him.

Mitu opened the door to Taro's room. The middle aged man sat slumped over on the corner of his bed, Mitu rushed over to him.

"Sir.." Mitu muttered, getting the man's attention.

"Is he okay..?" Taro asked.

""...No...I thought you would know that," Mitu sighed heavily and sat down next to him. "Why, why do you think him killing you is the only way to save him?"

Taro cocked his head to Mitu. "It's too late to fix anything now, Mitu," He turned his head back around and glared at the ground. " I would have never picked him up if I knew we had to kill one or the other. After he kills me it will be time for him to start going to missions on his own..more cash will be on his head and he'll start picking up more antagonists."

"Doesn't the fact that Deidara might too young come to the Boss's mind?"

"Of course not..you know what he's like..." Taro replied coldly. They sat in silence for a moment, dark night sky slowly began to light up as the hour went by.

"It's surprising how a couple days can change a person's life-"

"Midori isn't my real name," Mitu was cut off by Taro, he looked at him questioningly wondering why he brought up such a random subject. Then a second question was brought up: What did he mean not his real name?

"My real name is Taro Okamoto," Mitu eyes widen, He knew that name.

"Okamoto died ten years ago-"

"I faked my death so that I could escape from the ANBU," Taro interrupted. "Don't tell the Boss until I die, he wanted to kill me the most," He mumbled.

Mitu nodded even though he was completely dumb struck from what he just found out. Taro Okamoto was a Terrorist that worked for an criminal organisation as an assistant. The only thing he knew about the other group was that they collected...monsters and they were only the cruelest and highest ranked criminals. The Boss had a grudge against them too because they were such a powerful enemy and with growing reputation.

"I don't understand how you could be-"

"I can only tell you my name nothing else," Taro motioned for Mitu to leave the room, he nodded and got up and left. He figured that right now wouldn't be the best time to ask him question, even though he had the urge to ask him who the other organisation was. Taro watched as the old man walked out of his room, as soon as the door closed he raced over to his desk and pulled out an envelop. He wasted too much time.

"He's going to get pissed if I don't get the information to him quick enough," Taro said out loud to himself. He scampered out of the base making sure no one saw him and ran into the greeny forest. Although, he wasn't careful enough Deidara watched as the man disappeared into the forest.

Curious himself, Deidara decided to spy on him. The relationship between the two was like they had been each others worst enemies their entire lives. Taro swung from tree to tree using every bit of energy he had to get there on time. Deidara followed behind, but still made sure Taro couldn't sense him following.

After what had seemed like hours of running, Taro came to a halt, he breathed heavily from all the running. Deidara, not realizing he had stopped, continued on. He looked up and saw how close he had, as quickly as he could his running turned to a skidding. He crashed into bush making a 'thud' sound from afar.

"Shit!" Deidara cussed. Taro heard this clearly and quickly took his stance.

"Who's there!" He growled. Deidara hid in the bush sweating as Taro approached it, but then he quickly turned around as something else caught his attention.

**"Taro..quit making such a fuss**," Deidara watched as a large shape emerged from a lanky tree. The figure, completely out of the tree, stepped forward to Taro holding his hand out.

"Zetsu, I have all the information recorded for you, I'm sure he'll be quite handy," Taro replied. Deidara shivered, the figure looked un-human, half of it's skin was black while the other was pale white, it's eyes were a bright yellow, and it's hair was green. The most strangest thing was the Venus-flytrap plant like shaped that engulfed the 'man'.

"Thank you," He spoke like he were two persons in one.

"You will...take care of him right?" Taro spoke gently.

"**We cannot promise that, but it's better than having him in this wretched and disorganized group," **He spat menacingly.

" I understand," Taro bowed his head and the man sunk into the ground. Deidara wondered who was so important that they were going to transfer them to another organisation. He waited for Taro to be a fair distance away before he would head back.

-

-

-

"Only one more day until the fight, Deidara," Deidara sat at the edge of the forest by a river with a random man that supposedly enjoyed the boy's artworks. He didn't say anything, he just decided to let the man talk to himself. He was busy collect clay.

"Right...I never liked Midori, so I'll be routing for you," He said quietly. He was only a couple years older than Deidara actually, or at least he looked like it.

"..Thanks, un," With that The man left silently. Deidara resumed back to his work. Even though he may have seemed quite his mind bulged with anger and excitement at the same time.

The rest of the day slowly dragged on. No one wanted to ruin thier chances of seeing student ad master face off to the death next day. Deidara mostly kept to himself for the day by the river, while Taro paced back and forth in his room. He didn't get why the day had to go slowly as it did but nevertheless it couldn't be helped. Everyone basically stayed in doors because of tension that drowned the home of the terrorists.

Eventually, though, the sun began to set and the starts took over the darkening sky. No doubt tomorrow _would _be very interesting indeed.

* * *

PLEASE READ: my chapters are always soooo short i really liked the last one though. I'd really like-NEED reviews for this one because i like the plot of this one but i think i could have written it much MUCH better and longer so i might redo it. BUt I'd really like some help on how i could carry out the plot a little more PLEASE!...PLEASE REVIEW!

LOVE WHA- okay lilly enough with your whale shit it's been a month

LILLY


	29. Fresh

Pink Kiss Candy Im sorry but i love that little shit Obito too much and I have sick obsession with him, i know. I took you guyses advices and made this chapter AS LONG AS I COULD! thank you dears. IT CAME ALONG QUIET INTERESTING I SWEAR. Dude only like two more fucking chapters THIS IS LAME. IM SAD.

love lilly

* * *

Dawn came faster than wanted. Everyone was rushing to get the day's events started. The entire scene was quiet barbaric looking, actually, the chaos was at it's highest and the bickering was irritating. The Boss was expecting for the day to go perfectly with no bumps. Although that never happened around a home for missing nins and explosive obsssesers.

The clouds filled the sky with gray delight and a small breeze ran through the camp. Outside it was corrupted with frenzy but inside only that packed energy ran through the halls. It felt so thick that it almost made it completely un-breathable.

Deidara's fingers tapped endlessly on his wooden counter throughout the day. _Only a few more hours just a few then I can over come this bump to my goal. _To be honest, Deidara didn't even know what his goal is or was going to be. All he could think about was how the fight would go. He had to be sure that he came out as top dog.

More or less, Taro was doing an thinking the same thoughts as Deidara. Although he was only thinking how he was going to completely fake his hate for Deidara. He, no longer standing the quietness, quickly left his room.

He walk back and forth through the dull empty halls of the building. His intense energy following behind every footstep he took. Every second felt like a minute, every minute like and hour. It upset Taro that they couldn't start the fight at the minute his eyes snapped open. It wasn't fair to have to waddle back and forth in front of the person's room door that was going to kill you. He thought he would die a maybe more noble way, but defiantly not _letting _his enemy kill him.

Eventually, Taro decided to get out of the halls and head out for a while.

"...Taro.." He heard a quiet whisper call out to him. Swiftly, Taro turned around, but saw no one there and continued to walk on. A hand took hold of his shoulder and held it with a tight grip. He was then dragged backwards into his room.

"Your Taro!" He could still not see who it was, but he had raspy voice that sounded all too familiar. With a 'snap' the man broke Taro's shoulder sending his entire right side into a paralyzing pain.

The man appeared out of the dark and let go. "Who..who are you!," Taro grasped his shoulder and felt that the bone had ripped through his skin, his warm blood slithered down his arm.

The man laughed almost giggled at the state of pain he was in. "Taro isn't all that powerful is he...aren't you one of the pathetic Akatsuki's little elves?"

"Do not insult the Akatsuki! You have no idea what kind of power they are capable of!" Taro spat at him.

"If they are so powerful then why did they send a spy over to here?" He hissed.

"That's none of your concern!" Taro roared at him, he clutched his should harder, trying to suppress the blood. His eyes slowly rolled up to the man before him, he grinned insanely. "I've already completely my mission anyways, it's time for me die, but not in your hands,"

The man sneered at him and threw a frustrated punch at Taro. Instead of a hit, he turned into a cloud of smoke. The man stumbled forward, but Taro quickly grabbed hold of his collar before he fell to the ground. The man gasped and tried to struggle free.

"You have no use to us, the only good thing to is to kill you," Taro winced at his shoulder as he swiped out his kunia. He took scruff of the man's hair and held the Kunia upward below his chin. The man begged and pleaded for his mercy but Taro didn't fall for any of that, he shoved the kunia in upward motion. Blood gushed out of the wound and the man fell to the ground. Taro wiped his face of the man's fresh blood and clung his shoulder. He looked over at the dead corpse as the blood ran out like a faucet.

Taro gritted his teeth together and pulled out a roll of bandages. He looked over at his shoulder and pushed the bone back into his skin. He screamed in pain but quickly wrapped the bandages tightly so that it wouldn't pop back out. He lent over onto the counter, he stood there for a while and just breathed, _in and out_ he continued this pattern for a couple of seconds. No longer being able to hold up his own body, he let himself give in and he fell to the ground.

-

-

-

"Well, well, It's time to start this fight shall we?"

"Where's Tiogi?" asked the Boss.

"Taro killed him," Replied his head man.

"I hope that bastard dies," Deidara stood in the field waiting. Even though the entire household helped organize the event only the leaders of the four bomb hideouts were allowed to attend.

Taro stilled laid unconscious in his room. Mitu rushed into the room and shook him violently. He tried to awaken him with comfort but to Taro it was only a disruption.

"Taro! Taro! T-there's t-there's..." Mitu's voice went into hushed worry, Taro's eyes viewed the old man. "Who is it...?" Taro stood up slowly.

"It's the..Akatsuki!" Mitu was always deeply afraid of the Akatsuki and his respect was twice the size of his fear. Taro grinned at him and trudged to the door of his room. There stood three ghastly figures. The one on the right was the tallest and the most _un-charming _looking of the three. His looks represented a shark like creature, his skin was even a gray blue and gills equally shared a small portion of his face on each cheek. The middle one was young, his hair was that of a raven, his skin was as pale as ever and large stress lines went from the beginning of his eyes to the bottom of his cheeks. He would appeared innocent if it weren't for his eyes, his eyes were a blistering red that represented demons. The third, Taro could not make himself. He looked like an old man, but he was smarter than to think just that, the only thing you could see were piercing cold eyes that uncovered enough by the signature hat they wore.

"Hello," Taro bowed to the three men. They nodded back.

"You must be Taro Okamoto, I'm Kisame, pleased to meet you," The blue skinned man greeted politely, Taro himself hadn't yet met all the members of the Akatsuki but he was pleased.

"This is Itachi Uchiha, figured you guys would get him easy," Mitu eyes widen, He thought Itachi Uchiha was a much, much older than the boy before him, because he did kill the entire clan. Although, that's probably why the reason he got in the first place.

"You probably don't recognize him, but this is Akasuna no Sasori," Kisame looked over at the 'lump' that was Sasori.

"We have to make this fast," Taro said.

"I understand, don't make us wait too long," Sasori grumbled in a menacingly.

"We didn't get the exact number of days we needed to stay here so as you can see, we came a little early," Kisame grinned.

"Three days," Taro cocked his head over to Sasori and held three fingers up. He turned his head to all three, looked at them for one last time and ran off to the field. The three men quickly disappeared.

-

-

-

"Where is he!" Yelled one of the other leaders.

"Just hold on," The Boss gripped his hands together. Deidara's lips turned upward as he saw his opponent come upon the field. Taro gazed at him with no emotion.

"About time, un," Deidara made quick, fierce charge at first skipping left to right just in case Taro tried to throw anything. He then threw a left back kick at him, Taro swung swiftly to the right and grabbed his ankle. Deidara gasped and lifted his other leg for a sidekick. Taro pushed himself away before he could hit.

Deidara rolled to the ground but instantly got back onto his feet. He slid his hands carefully into his clay pouches.

"So everyone only thinks of me as a monster!" His hand began to gradually shape the clay n their mouths.

"Then why not give the crowd what they want!?" Out of his hands came out the spider-like creatures and shuffled over to Taro. One by one the spiders jumped on top of him.

"KATSU!" Deidara screamed with delight. The spiders each bombed into a fair explosion around Taro, but it was a bit larger than he had imaged it to be. Immediately he noticed Taro running towards his side.

"Fire ball no jutsu!" A hurtling fire ball forward onto Deidara. Though he used his quick footing ability to dodge the flying lava balls. Over and under the two opponents shot kicks, thrusts, punches, and back hands. Slowly reducing each others energy.

Taro was leading the battle now Deidara easily noticed this. He wasn't throwing an drastic moves at him but instead draining Deidara. As soon as he was sure of this he decided that it was his turn to pick him apart. Deidara, already not even being a close range fighter, once again shoved his hands into his pouches. He dodged any oncoming movements by Taro while also letting his hands munch away on the clay.

After they finished, he squeezed his hands into fists and was ready to perform is magic. Almost as much as he could, Deidara had been practicing a new jutsu, one that he had figured out the he could do without Taro's help, even before he knew of Taro's hatred of him. It was hard to practice it in secrecy though, because the jutsu always made such a blasted sound that could be heard from miles away. And it's power was largely ranged and defiantly life threaten.

The bird in his hand grew to an enormous sized as he threw it to the ground. He hopped on it and flew to the sky, as high as he could. Taro's jaw clenched as he realized that it would now be much more difficult to reach the boy. He began to plot ideas in his head.

Deidara breathed out and looked down at Taro as he did the same but looked up. He tried his hardest to grin, but instead the most awfully, wildly sinful looked poured out on his features. Deidara looked nuts, hurt, uncared for and caring.

"I've been working on a jutsu, _Taro-sensei_!" His grin grew as wide as it could, "Want to see it, un!?"

Deidara took a large wad of clay and stuffed it all in his mouth, he chewed at it continuously. He moved awkwardly backwards, his feet not moving but his back bent, then thrust himself forward puking up the clay. The amount of clay that came out his mouth was 20,000 times the amount that came out. The clay began to take form, first a body, then it ended up looking exactly like Deidara him self. The form stood twenty times the boy's height.

Taro couldn't even look at the boy. He was ashamed at him self for his behavior towards him. But, little did Deidara know that Taro did have the right idea about his 'new jutsu.' Taro needed to talk to him some how before he died, so he needed to get out of here before he killed him. Secretly, Taro cast a genjutsu giving him a chance for him to escape and to make a decoy for Deidara to demolish.

"C4 Garuda, un!" He clasped his hands together, the decoy Taro began to run away like helpless child, this pleased Deidara.

"You can't get outta this one!" The figure of Deidara began to bloat like a balloon with too much helium. It stretched out more and more, and then it finally popped.

The Boss and his associates looked at Deidara confusingly.

"Anything that can breath in fair distance will die!" Deidara looked at the boss and waved his hand goodbye. The Boss's eyes widen.

"What's going to happen!? You little bastard! What did you do!!" He got up and began to run. He was confused about the situation, obviously. The explosion, it had to be a dud it was only to scare the sense of sound, nothing else, but he was wrong.

"Katsu," Deidara whispered to himself. He watched as the frightened men disincarnated into the wind. Tiny little bombs destroying them from the inside out. Taro waited from afar, waiting for when it was safe to return.

Swiftly, He returned to the field, but underground. Deidara landed his bird on the ground, thinking he had won. Clouds began to enter through out the sky and before he knew it, it began to rain. He fell to his knees. That jutsu took up most of his chakra.

"It's not over yet..boy," Deidara faced the ground, he swore it said something or he was just loosing it. Luckily yet unluckily he was proven sane as a fist connected to his face, which was strong enough to make him lift from his feet. Deidara hit the ground a couple of feet away as Taro arose from the ground.

"No!" Deidara gave his body no mercy and forced himself from the mud. He shoved his hands, once again into his pockets and brought out the remaining clay left, that and his chakra combined would only make not even, C1. Though if it hit Taro, it would surely kill him with no one to help.

"What happend to arm?" Ask Deidara in a sacastic voice.

"None of your concern," Taro spoke back softly. He looked up and saw the spider like creature from before hop onto his stomatch.

"Katsu," The minor explosion attacked Taro organs. His legs gave out and dully fell forward. Deidara walk over. His jaw clenched and he kick him hard into his side.

"Is there anything you have to say to me sensei!" Tears strolled down his soft skin. Taro turned his face in Deidara direction.

"Yes.." He said he clenched his stomatch.

"Why couldn't you just not pretend! Why couldn't you just let me be!" Taro closed his eyes from the pain.

"Because...I had too..." Deidara growled and punched him across the face.

"..If I knew the future I wouldn't act so cruel..." He coughed up blood. He was a second away from his death bed.

"..I don't hate you.."He breathed out. "..And.."

"That's bullshit!" Deidara shook Taro violently, but he was so injured that he could no longer talk. Deidara tossed him to the ground and ran back to the base.

_Deidara the Akatsuki come for you. They, even though they are cruel, are the only ones who truely will be able to understand someone like you. _Taro closed his eyes and quietly died by himself.

By the time he got there he was soaked from head to toe. The place was dark and quiet, he was at least expecting someone at the door. "Mitu!" He cried out, like he was crying fro mercy. "Mitu.."

He looked behind every door, every wall, every corner for Mtiu, for anyone. But there was no one and then he realized it was his fault, C4. He killed, murdered, destroyed everyone in here too. He went back to his room shivering from the cold, his mind fogged and his body weak. Now, he was truely alone, but this time he didn't regret it.

* * *

Do you think I over use the words Swiftly, quickly, but, and, and instead a little much? Also I think I might rewrite the first couple chaps and others for they suck awfully. very much so...AND I got Inspiration from ACROSS THE UNIVERSE i loveeeeee that movie now. SO i tried and I THINK I PASSED. I had a hard time doing Taro's last words actually they sucked. But the rest of the chap was good in my opnion. PLEASE REVIEW


	30. Akatsuki

**VERY IMPORTANT TO THE REVIEWERS PLEASE TO GOD READ**

the next last **TWO **chapters are going to be really really short the next chapter is THE LAST ONE GUYS! IM AM SO SAD I REALLY AM. The only thing im going ask as y'know FOR AN EPIC ENDING ..lame anyways I SERIOUSLY WANTED EVERYONE AND I MEAN EVERYONE TO REVIEW ON THIS STORY THAT A LITTLE OVER THIRTY PEEPS. i want each of you to tell me your favorite part and least favorite part if you thought the whole thing sucked nuts or anything. so for the next chapter please everyone review OR OR I'LL BE VERY VERY UPSET YOU WOULDN'T WANT THAT RIGHT? It's also really important porque this is going to be slightly needed to know for my next story which is already out uh WAR. and i'll also probably start up that one in mid june whens school is over. sweet. right onward.

* * *

Deidara layed spread out like a bird o the floor of his room for days with out moving. His teeth chatter as he layed in his damp cloths. His mind confused about Taro's words. What did he mean? He didn't understand why he couldn't be normal and not always have the fear that everyone lied so he wouldn't be too miserable.

He was even starting to trick himself into thinking that not even Komi truely loved him. His mother had always wanted to abandon him, his brother was ashamed to be related to him, his stepfather or real father he couldn't understand. Taro had confused him into thinking that his abilites were not monturous, and then had the nerve to try and make him believe that he actually did care about him. His teacher only cared becuase he was a relation to a friend of his, but that was as close a truth a person had got with him. Everyone told lies and lies and more lies.

Deidara arose from the floor into a pathetic sitting position. His arms hung loosly around him for he couldn't even be bothered to move them. He then took all his energy and awoken his knees to bend so he could stand. He shuffled slowly out of his room and looked over the hideout.

The sun glittered in the clear blue sky. The temperature was soothing point. Deidara calmly head to the nursery to tend to himself.

He took a cold but still relaxing shower to wash out the dirt on his body. The cold water ran down his face making more alert and clear minded. After, he got out he found himself a robe that only reached below his waist. It was a ashy black color that was lined dark purple and navy blue. He then threw on his old black cacies.anding

A couple hours later Deidara found himself just standing in the middle of the field. His mind wandered for things he could do but the only thing that could come to his mind at the moment right now was Komi. He hadn't thought of her for a while, actually once he started getting into this organization he nearly forgot about her and anything about his homeland.

He remembered all the things she did for him. "No she was lying too, if she truely cared..she wouldn't have died on me!" Deidara tried his hardest to hold in the sobbs but they over powered him. He started to burst into tears.

-

-

-

The three Akatsuki members waited a fair distance away as order. Waiting for thier perfect chance to retrieve the boy, whick would be very soon.

"Itachi I think we should retrieve him now, " Sasori grumbled.

"Yes we will wait a couple more hours and then we will catch him," Itachi replied. Kisame grinned widly and looked over at Itachi.

"Catch him?" Kisame asked egarly.

"He's defiantly not the type that will come easy Kisame," Sasori replied grimly.

"It does seem that way, it would be ashame to waste away with after all that work Taro put into him," Kisame chuckled a little and they headed off towards the hieout.

Deidara regained his breath and listen to soft breeze that rustled nature. He wondered what he would do with himslef now. He had killed off the organisation's four top leaders and had defeated Taro but he didn't want to have to lead an army, he was much more of a loner. Deidara didn't want to be under control or in control.

Then, Deidara's kneen senses took that someone was invading the building, not that he cared for the dump but he was curious. He rushed over to the scrolls room. The room was pitch black, but the chakra of others was in there. Then the candles of the room were lit, but not by him. Deidara's eyes widen and he stepped back. Thier chakra was so intense that gravity could not even withstand it.

"Who the hell are you, un!" Deidara spat at them. He didn't show any sighs of fear towards them.

And there before him stood three ghastly men..not even creatures in black cloaks with red clouds and large weaved hats that covered thier identities.

"We are the Akatsuki,"

**GO BACK TO THE TOP AND READ MY NOTE.**

**LILLY**


	31. The End

I ran for what could be my last days if I was caught, I was pretty sure I wasn't going to get any mercy. I dodged the trees and bushes that came my way and anything that could breath, I would cut down. Though as hard as I was trying it wasn't helping me further myself from the gloomy figure that followed behind me. For an old man with what seemed like a bad back, he sure could run fast. Eventually, I gave up running and decided to face the old man.

Sasori, my 'new master' stood before me, I was ready for whatever came to me. I had no idea exactly what he was like or anything nor did I care, there was no respect in my eyes for him, for he knew nothing of me either. All I knew that was that I would not give into this organization or any of it's needs and wants.

"Don't be a fool..once your in...you don't walk away.." Sasori grumbled in his husky voice.

"I didn't even want to be in this damn organisation!" I spat back, he wasn't offended. I was trying to get away from the organisation Akatsuki, but they just wouldn't let go of me. How did they even know who I was anyways? This question popped in my head several thousand times.

"...If you try to run away again you will be executed," He interrupted my passing thoughts.

"Just stay the fuck away from me, I want to be alone!" I then felt a piercing pain in my shoulder and I fell to my knees. My entire body went into a paralyzed state and slowly my sight, sound and conscious went black.

-

-

-

I awoke on cold ground, again. My body had gone back to normal but I felt weak and numb. Even though, I got up so that I was sitting, and finally to my feet. This was the second time I had got beaten so easily and it made me fume with anger. The first time was when I was forced into the group Akatsuki and now this.

"What kind of art do you call those things if they can't even help in the split second you need them?" I made my eyes adjust quicker to the darkness to see who it was. It couldn't have been Sasori because his voice was scratchy and low. This voice was smooth but dull, the person then came closer.

I could tell that whoever it was, was right next to me, the chakra was enormous but no body heat whatsoever came from the person. And then he lit a fire, I put my arm in front of me for a second because of the bright light, once I was use to it. I lowered my arm to see hand with a small flame coming off it. I was slightly warmed by the fire and then I decided it was time to face its owner.

From the position of the fire the boy, who looked my age or older, looked like a doll. His skin on his face was perfect with no marks but his arms looked wooden and like they were detachable parts. His eyes were a light brown and he had heavy eyelashes. His hair was of an odd reddish color and shaggy, it hung a little over his eyebrows. I flinched at the doll looking boy and backed away. Then I was really freaked out.

"Deidara don't look so scared..your in the Akatsuki now, there are _much_ more mad looking people that your going to have to face," His voice was monotoned except when he said 'much' like he was trying to scare me. It was working a bit, but I didn't show my fear.

"Who are you, un," I asked as sternly as I could.

"Sasori," I felt dumb, I had gotten the impression that Sasori was serious and boring, but this was obviously a joke.

"Yeah, right, un," I got up and faced the puppet boy.

"I wouldn't think you'd believe me," His voice annoyed me greatly and I was actually wishing for the real Sasori to quit playing with me. Another figure came up behind him, It was Sasori.

"You are so funny, yeah," The puppet boy rolled his eyes at me and kicked Sasori in the side, he didn't flinch in fact he seemed dead. Then a hatchet flew open and the puppet boy held the flame closer to Sasori what seemed like 'lifeless' body.

At that moment I was shocked there was nothing in there, I quickly descended backwards away from the empty shell and the puppet boy.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice a little shaky.

"You think you know what art is?" He asked politely, I cocked my head pondering at what he said. Of course I knew what art was, but he was pointing out something I didn't understand.

"Art Is and eternal beauty that should last forever so that everyone can see," I frowned deeply and my eyebrows joined together in disgust. But before I could say anything he continued to speak.

"That is what my art is, I create human puppets of my victims and turn them into pieces of art. And I'm doing the same with myself...from a young age a began to turn my body into a puppet itself. He unbutton his cloak to show his half human half puppet body. His stomach was still flesh but his chest and just about everything else was a weapon of wood and trickery.

I was impressed to see that someone else had a taste in art, but his view was so wrong. He blinded by whomever started this stupid love for eternal art. I grinned widly. He easily noticed my mad looking face and was confused, I could tell.

"Your view of art is completely wrong!" I cracked a laugh and continued, "Art should be beautiful for a spilt second! Who wants to look at the same thing over and over again, but instead cherish it's first and last moments!"

"Lie. Who would want to look at something for its only seconds of life? Then it has no point, no one could remember-" I cut him off, he was defiantly wrong.

"NO! It's boring to look at something over and over again!" Our fight was starting to heat up, as much as I thought he was wrong, I was enjoying having this fight. He was trying to overcome my obnoxiously loud voice but I wasn't going to stop me. I could hear him getting louder and louder and then I decided that I was going to win this one.

"Art is a Bang, un!" I yelled, screamed more like it, at his face. He was stunned, I could tell.

"Will there be anyway I could show you the right way?" I frowned again but then quickly changed it to a smile.

"I guess you'll have to be my master then and try your hardest to teach me of your ways," I said sarcastically to him.

"Sasori no Danna my new teacher, hm, " I said like I appreciated it. Sasori casted me an evil glared and I smiled sweetly back.

"To be honest I'm a little shit to deal with, but hey you wanted my in this Akatsuki organisation, your own fault, un," He turned away from me and climbed into his shell. I hit his breaking point, good.

"I don't like waiting or making others wait for me..and do respect as an adult...even though I may look your age...my true age is three times yours," His husky voice returned.

"What how?" I was stunned again, I defiantly believed he was a puppet now, always filled with tricks that were too damn annoying.

It was about a week after Sasori died, I haven't felt guilt like this for a while, at least no since Komi's death. I do think that he has shaped me a bit, he was kind of like a douche bag brother that you neither knew you could love or hate. My thoughts were interrupted by my new partner...Tobi.

"Deidara-Senpai?" Tobi asked shyly. This wasn't like him, so I decided not to make eye contact and began fiddling with a small daisy.

"Yes Tobi," I groaned.

"I think we should get to know each other better! So you start and tell me about yourself!" He cheered gleefully, I figured if I gave him a simple answer he'd leave me alone.

"You know my name, I'm from Iwa, art comes first, and your pissing me off," Tobi frowned under that ugly mask, I knew it.

"Aww be a little more talkative! You were always chatting with Sasori-Senpai," My face turned a little pink.

"That was because he had something _interesting _to say," I spat at him. "Your so worthless! Why don't you actually train so you can be some use to me!"

"I do train!" Tobi shouted. He stood up and turned his back to me.

Tobi's energy went from happy to sad. Any other day I wouldn't have cared to what Tobi's emotions were like. He turned back around and sighed

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you about your past..you probably wouldn't want to talk about it," I was pretty sure he was trying to make me feel guilt and I easily fell for his worthless trap. It must of been the atmosphere, my thoughts that traveled in my head and my current mood that made me feel sorry.

I stood up and looked up to him and gave him a hug. And it wasn't a short whatever hug, it was long and I think I needed it a ton more than he did. I only came up to his chest which was a little awkward so I broke the hug. My face was bright red when looked up at him and his happy mood was defiantly back. I was really embarrassed and with a long 'uhhh' I walked away. I was even more embarrassed when I figured out that Kisame saw, I defiantly regret doing that now.

The pain that I was in was unbearable, but it was only for a quick second. My body was deformed and crushed together into a tight ball. My skin felt like it was slowly peeling off me. Though I was filled with excitement the entire time because it was a one time only bet and I won. My greatest master piece had been a success and my life had been complete. Even though I didn't get to kill my real enemy, I was able to take myself and his little brat brother with me. He dared not to show any fear through out the battle or fake it at least. But when I told him of my master plan his eyes were filled with the horror of loosing his own life and knowing that there was no limit to achieve my goal. That's how I wanted it to be.

My last words were to Tobi, even though he was annoying, he and Sasori were the only people that never told me a lie. And they didn't hate me because of my gift and curse, in fact Sasori was more fucked up than I was which made me happy to say. At least he hated me for other reasons.

I couldn't feel my body anymore and my memories flashed through and out of my mind. I guess they were right when they said your last moments are of your entire life.

I finally felt my feet swipe some type of ground holding and I immediately decided the let gravity pull me to it, it felt weird sort of hovering in the air.

I heard another pair of footsteps approach me, i turned to them to see a little girl coming towards me.

"Who are you, un..?" She had a peaceful manner to her so I took no precautions.

"You don't recognize me?" She said, her voice was sweet and she was sounding more familiar. "It's Komi" She smiled and I could finally see her, he skin was scarred and burned, she looked just like she did when I killed her. Then my eyes widen as I had finally realized that I _had _killed her, it's was all my fault.

I ran up to her to try and give her hug, but my arms ran strait through her and I fell behind her. I looked back and she wasn't there.

"Don't feel guilty...I was just glad that we met...I knew that you needed someone like me...it was like I was drawn to the village when I sensed it..." Komi paused for second and continued.

"I'll be right by your side for the rest of your life, I felt so bad at first...but then you met your perfect family, the Akatsuki they cared about your abilities and at least had better reasons to hate you...although now you have me again and you can't touch, or see me...but I'll always keep you company.." Her voice faded. I had no idea what she was saying not that it would matter because then..right now...I finally...

-

-

-

* * *

THE LAST CHAPTER GUYS...I'm not proud of this chap i don't like the way it ended but I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. I hoped you guys really really liked this story and for my first story over all I'm quiet proud. I'd really like it if you guys would maybe read my next story but that's your choice THERE IS NOOOO FORCE (DO IT DO IT) please tell me what your fav chap and least fav chap was in the most detail as possible. Thank you to those who were with me from the start, and everbody else you ALL helped me complete this!

TELL YOUR PALS.

PLEASE REVIEW (ITS THE LAST CHAP!)

LOVE Lilly

lol sorry for the mixup i made this story complete before i put this chap in


End file.
